Duet
by Moonchild10
Summary: In need of a performing arts credit for her transcript, Haruhi seeks piano lessons from Tamaki. The result is a bit more bonding than either of them ever expected. When the heir is willing to give up anything for a commoner, what is the Suoh family to do?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran and its characters, not me. I don't make any profit from writing this. Obviously._

_So anyway, this is my first really heavy multi-chapter Ouran fic, so I'm a little nervous about it. It's inspired by a piece of fanart by x-Dovefire-x on deviantart, so be sure to check out her gallery. This is something I've been working on for a while and I'm just starting to get it all sorted out.  
_

_Also, I apologize if the first chapter is a little boring ^^;_

_

* * *

  
_

In the smoky dusk air, Suoh Tamaki absentmindedly twirled a loose thread on his sweater around and around in his fingers. Éclair Tonnerre, silent and much less moody than he had anticipated, given the events of the previous day, stood beside him. She watched him with a vague interest as though he was a painting.

"You delayed your flight," he said softly, and Éclair's driver, who had been nodding off on the hard airport bench, snapped suddenly awake. "I didn't expect you to do that."

Éclair smiled faintly. "I had to come back. To say thank you for everything. For being so kind to me although I probably didn't deserve it. I tried to bribe you into marrying me with the one thing I was sure you wanted, and so your kindness was very surprising. Even now, you're being kind to me. You didn't have to see me off."

Tamaki smiled back. "I wanted to," he assured her as the woman at the booth beside the terminal announced that the plane was now beginning boarding. "I couldn't let a lady go to the airport unescorted."

"And that is why women will always love you," Éclair said with a small smile as she shouldered her bag rather elegantly and made her way toward her exit. "Goodbye, Tamaki Suoh."

"Goodbye, Lady Éclair," he waved, all traces of bitterness gone. As he watched her leave, his shoulders slumped with a sigh. The slim girl disappeared onto the plane, and with her disappeared his last chance at seeing his mother.

"I know I'm making the right choice," he reminded himself as he turned away and began walking briskly in the direction of the exit, where his own driver was waiting. "I have to be making the right choice. I'm needed here, after all."

Despite the certainty he felt at this statement, it was a heavy loneliness that bubbled up to follow him into his car and down the roads to the bright emptiness of his home.

**XXX**

Somewhere in the back of her mind, though Fujioka Haruhi was focused wholeheartedly on her classwork, she was dimly aware of a voice calling to her from what seemed to be a great distance.

"Fujioka-kun? Fujioka-kun!" all at once she was jarred from her concentration and jumped in surprise. With Hikaru and Kaoru snickering on either side of her, Haruhi raised her large chocolate eyes to the front of the classroom, where the teacher was staring at her with some slight amusement.

"What is it, Nakahara-sensei?" she asked the clean-cut man holding a slip of paper in one hand. Still a bit fuzzy to the outside world from the deep focus she had been investing in her textbook, she had to blink several times before everything stopped looking blurry around her.

"You have a slip from the office," he informed her, holding it out. For a moment, Haruhi wondered if it was a joke. "From Chairman Suoh. It requests that you come down to his office immediately. It's marked 'urgent'."

"Really? But I haven't broken any rules," she explained, trying not to feel chastised. "Are you sure there hasn't been some mistake?"

"Ooh, Haruhi's in trouble," Hikaru snickered from her right side. Nakaharu-sensei shot him a sharp look.

"No, I don't think it's a mistake. It requests that Fujioka Haruhi come to Chairman Suoh's office immediately, and I suggest you do just that."

"Okay," numbly, Haruhi climbed from her seat and walked to the front of the room. She took the paper from her teacher's outstretched hand and gathered her books, heading for the door. She could feel the eyes of her classmates on her. _'Take a picture, why don't you?'_ she thought grumpily as she trudged out the door and down the hallway, staring at the paper in her hand with a kind of abstract horror.

"What could I possibly have done wrong?" she asked aloud, moving past the enormous windows in the empty hallway. "It must be a mistake. I can't remember breaking any rules at all…"

Chairman Suoh's office was at the end of the central corridor, and it had a rather posh reception area (which Haruhi should have expected. This _was_ Ouran Academy, after all) where the pretty, young secretary motioned toward the door with the Chairman's name on it. She entered rather nervously to find Yuzuru Suoh sitting at his desk, watching the door as though he expected her to enter right then.

"Haruhi-chan!" the elegant man exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. "I've been expecting you. Please, have a seat." he motioned toward the claw-footed chair that matched the elegance of the office and Haruhi sat, folding and refolding the slip of paper in her hands.

"With all due respect, Chairman," Haruhi began with a deep breath. "I don't think I've done anything wrong. I'm not really sure why I'm here."

Yuzuru laughed. It was a deep, warm sound that reminded her of his son. "It's nothing like that, Haruhi-chan. I've only called you down to discuss a problem with your credits!"

"Then… why did you mark 'urgent' on the slip and write that I needed to come down immediately?" Haruhi asked, holding up the paper as a visual aid. Yuzuru laughed again.

"I always do that! That way, students don't spend a lot of time messing around in the halls before they come to see me because they're worried they did something terribly wrong," he explained, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk and his lips against his hands.

"That seems a little shrewd," Haruhi said and then clammed up quickly when she remembered who she was talking to.

"Does it?" Yuzuru seemed amused. "I like to think of it as incentive! Now, about your credits. It's been brought to my attention that you aren't taking any classes that give a performing arts credit."

"Oh, no," Haruhi said a bit sheepishly, relieved that she didn't seem to be in trouble. She felt a bit more at ease now and she was able to relax a bit and take in her surroundings. The office was sumptuously decorated, and Haruhi had to wonder if he had chosen the décor himself and managed a wry smile. Like father, like son, she thought. Yuzuru looked quite more like his son than she had realized before, too. "It's not really my thing."

"I don't know if they neglected to mention this during your orientation, but in order to graduate from Ouran Academy, all students must have a minimum of two semesters of performing arts. It's part of the curriculum. Generally if first year students opt not to take performing arts classes we don't think much of it, because it can be a lot to juggle with your other requirements as a first year and performing arts credits from middle school can sometimes be carried over if necessary. But since you didn't attend middle school at Ouran, that's impossible."

"Oh…" Haruhi said rather numbly, wondering where this was going.

"And I understand you're taking a class on the study of law as an elective for the next two years, right?"

"Uh… right. Well, actually just second term next year and then both terms my third year."

"Well, that simply doesn't leave any room for your performing arts credits. So here's what we need to do; we need to drop your study hall after this term and get you into a class that offers a performing arts credit for next term and the first term next year. I would suggest one of the various drama clubs, or the music club. Many of the clubs at Ouran are funded by the administration and therefore provide credits."

"But I can't act," Haruhi said helplessly, cringing at the memory of her acting debut in Lobelia Academy's play. "And I don't play any instruments."

"You might as well try one then, right? I'd suggest piano; it's the least stressful for a novice."

"Do they teach you how to play in the music club?" Haruhi asked hopefully, and Yuzuru looked tragic.

"Alas, you'll have to find an outside tutor for that. I think the remainder of this term should be enough time to learn the basics."

"I can't afford that," Haruhi's prospects were beginning to look extremely bleak, and she wondered how this was all going to pan out.

"Then you can always ask one of the students here. My son is a very accomplished pianist," Yuzuru said this with a certain amount of undisguised pride. "And since you two are close, I'm sure he wouldn't mind teaching you."

For a moment, Haruhi's head swirled, and then everything clicked. "Oh, Tamaki-senpai? You think he would?" she asked, and Yuzuru nodded. "Okay… then I guess I'll ask him."

"Splendid!" Yuzuru declared, nodding. "You go ahead and start learning piano and I'll get you set up with the music club for next semester." he opened the folder on the desk before him, and with a pen he started making a series of check marks that Haruhi didn't bother to wonder about.

"Okay," she said, standing and heading for the door. "Thanks for helping me clear everything up."

"It was no trouble," Yuzuru called in a singsong voice as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Relieved that the whole situation was over, she headed back for her classroom, walking slowly as she mulled everything over in her head. Now all that was left was to ask Tamaki for help. She sighed slightly as she shuffled along.

Something inside her told her she had good reason not to be looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran._

_Here is chapter 2. Thanks so much to those of you who've read and reviewed! It means a lot to me and I will do my best to keep the story to your liking! Please feel free to continue letting me know what you think!_

_

* * *

  
_

As the final preparations of the Monday afternoon were being made for the following morning, there was a brief moment when Ootori Kyouya scrutinized Haruhi over the rims of his glasses, and she felt his eyes on her as surely as one would feel the sensation of water rushing past their ankles.

"Haruhi."

"What is it, Kyouya-senpai?" the brunette asked him slowly, setting down the tea set she was arranging on one of the tables for the following morning. There was already a sense of controlled chaos about music room three this afternoon with the club president having bolted on preparations and headed home immediately after the bell rang, and Haruhi did not particularly want to know what the dark haired boy had in store for her now as he fixed her with that appraising stare. His eyes were a shade gentler than normal when he spoke, however, and it was slightly reassuring.

"I need you to run an errand for me," the vice president informed her. "And don't give me anything about not being the Host Club's dog anymore."

Haruhi promptly closed her mouth at the second statement. "Alright, then," she agreed more than a little reluctantly. "What kind of errand is this? What do you want me to do?"

Kyouya handed her a colored bundle and turned his eyes back to the papers that were spread out across the table in front of him. "Tamaki rushed off after classes without bothering to try on his cosplay for Club activities tomorrow. He's been putting off the fitting all week, and if there need to be any adjustments made, they're going to need to be made tonight. I need you to take the costume over to his house and make sure he tries it on."

"Fine," Haruhi sighed lightly and tucked the folded cloth into her bag with her books. "I'll take it over on my way to run errands."

"Thank you," cool as a cucumber, Kyouya was busily scratching away at something in a ledger and didn't even look up as Haruhi moved to leave the music room. He held out a small slip of paper with an address written on it, and she took it and memorized it before slipping it into the pocket of her blazer for safekeeping.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Hikaru told Haruhi, sliding up in front of her as she reached for the door handle.

"Yeah, tono's been acting weird lately," Kaoru continued.

"Why should I be careful?" Haruhi asked, moving to get past the twins who blocked her path. "It's not like he's going to hurt me."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "That's not what we're worried about."

"Stop it, you two," Haruhi scolded. "I need to get this done so I can get some grocery shopping done afterward. I'm going to go now... maybe you should at least _try_ helping Mori-senpai set up for tomorrow?"

"No can do, Haruhi!" the Hitachiins told her together as she managed to pull open one of the pink double doors and slip out through the opening. As she left the music room behind, she breathed a sight of relief and hurried down the hallway, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She muttered quick greetings to those who acknowledged her in the halls and when she finally made it up the long drive and out through the school gates, she set herself into a comfortably hurried pace. The sun was bright and warm; it was a perfect early spring day, and everything looked a little brighter than normal set with the optimistic glow of it all. Haruhi could not resist humming under her breath. The second Suoh mansion was a little out of her way, which meant it would take her roughly fifteen extra minutes to go in the appropriate direction and get to the grocery store when she was finished. She sighed a little grudgingly as she walked on, enjoying the bright sunshine on her cheeks.

"Why couldn't he have just tried his costume on before he left today?" she mused aloud, causing a little boy chasing his ball down the sidewalk to give her a strange look. "It would have made a lot more sense than making someone come out of their way... oh well. I guess that's just Tamaki-senpai."

As the houses around her began to get larger and the neighborhoods began to get more and more manicured, Haruhi knew she was nearing her destination. She pulled out the paper Kyouya had given her just to be sure when she reached the street mentioned on it and walked up to the specified house number's enormous iron gate. There was no doubt she was in the right place; the gate was emblazoned with a large letter S. The house itself was even more impressive, standing at the end of a long drive and seeming to glow in the sunlight like Tamaki himself.

"Um... good afternoon. I have something for Suoh Tamaki," she said by way of announcing herself into the small speaker mounted on an ivy covered pillar beside the gate.

"Your name, please?" asked a very official sounding man's voice.

"Fujioka. Fujioka Haruhi," she replied. There was only a brief pause before the gates swung inward to give her entrance. "Thanks," she remembered to say before entering the gate.

Since her first day at Ouran Academy, Haruhi had grown increasingly used to going up long paths and driveways to get to buildings, but Tamaki's home was set further back on the grounds than any she had seen to date. It was a slightly breathless Haruhi who reached the front doors after walking more quickly than normal up the perfectly paved parkway that she guessed would normally be used for guests to drive up to the door in limousines. The front doors were enormous, and they opened before Haruhi's clenched fist even came into contact with the wood.

"Good afternoon, Fujioka-chan!" gushed the frilly-clothed maid who had opened the door. "You said you had something for Tamaki-sama?" she smiled brightly at Haruhi, who felt a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah, I do. I brought his costume for the Host Club tomorrow. Kyouya-senpai wanted me to make sure he tried it on so the adjustments could be made before tomorrow. Do you want to give it to him? Should I?" feeling slightly silly, Haruhi drew the bundle of cloth from her school bag. She had never actually seen Tamaki's home before, and even the entrance hall with its double red-draped staircases was more than twice the size of her own apartment. It was more than she could do not to be impressed.

"I think Tamaki-sama would really like it if you gave it to him," the maid told Haruhi, motioning for her to follow her up one of the staircases. "He's been very lonely lately."

"Lonely?" Haruhi was slightly taken aback. It took a moment to really register as she followed the cheerful servant down large, high ceilinged corridors and past large and impressive ivory doors. It had not occurred to her that Tamaki, who was constantly surrounded by people that adored him at school, even had the _capacity_ to be lonely.

"Yes," the maid replied. "He misses his mother very much, especially recently after the situation with Lady Éclair. Sometimes he's almost inconsolable." suddenly the young woman clapped her hands over her mouth, still walking. From somewhere in the building, Haruhi could hear faint music playing, and she strained her ears. "Oh dear... I don't know if Tamaki-sama would have wanted me to tell you all that."

"It's okay... Tamaki-senpai is one of my best friends. I guess things like that are good to know. And... I won't tell him you told me."

"Thank you, Fujioka-chan! You're just as kind as Tamaki-sama said you were!" the maid exclaimed, and Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "He talks about you very often," the maid explained, and Haruhi felt her cheeks heat up, though she did her best to hide it. "He makes you sound wonderful. Oh, here we are! Tamaki-sama is playing the piano, so he's in his music room. You can go right in!"

"Did anyone warn him I was coming?" Haruhi asked, at which the maid sweatdropped slightly.

"I... forgot about that," she confessed, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "But I'm sure he won't mind you dropping in."

"Okay..." Haruhi nodded and placed a hand on the doorknob. "Thanks for bringing me to him."

"No problem!" the maid slid back around the corner, and Haruhi shifted the bundle of cloth in her arms and turned the door handle.

As the door opened beneath her hand, the music grew louder and she stepped into the room amid the swirling sound of the clear notes. The room was large and furnished with several armchairs and a sofa, and a fireplace completed the comfortable effect with the soft piano music weaving through the air. The melody was soothing, and she stood silently for a moment until she caught sight of Tamaki at the bench of the piano that stood near the windows. Cautiously, she moved farther into the room. Tamaki played the quick, melancholy piece with a kind of intense focus, and it looked to Haruhi as though he was in a different world, the person behind those turbulent eyes completely removed from the ordinary universe.

"Tamaki-senpai?" she asked finally, breaking the spell, and the blonde on the piano bench jumped visibly. Slowly, he lifted his hands from the keys and turned his torso slightly to face her.

"Haruhi!" as his eyes fell on her, the emptiness in his expression faded immediately and left a glittering smile in its place. Almost instantaneously he was up from the piano bench and striding across the room to her. "You came to see me!"

When Tamaki reached her, he pulled her spontaneously into a rib-crushing embrace, and Haruhi yelped slightly, dropping her bag and the carefully folded outfit onto the floor, where it fluttered out and landed like some kind of enormous butterfly.

"I'm so happy you came to see me!" Tamaki gushed. For a moment, it was difficult to believe that the loneliness she had seen in his expression as he played had even been there at all. She knew better than to dismiss it so readily, however, and put it in the back of her mind to ask him about it someday when her lungs were not being fiercely compressed.

"Senpai… I can't breathe," Haruhi wheezed, pressed hard against the tall blonde's chest with the what felt like the force of a steamroller. "Let me go."

"Oh! Oh, right…" quickly, his arms released Haruhi, and she stumbled back, choking just a bit, and regained her bearings. "What did you want to see me about? You look far too purposeful for it to be just a friendly visit."

"Oh. Right," Haruhi bent and gathered the books that had slid out of her school bag and along with them the fluttery costume. "You ran off right after the bell rang today, before you could have your fitting, and Kyouya-senpai asked me to bring your cosplay for tomorrow over so you could make sure it doesn't need any alterations."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Of course it would be something like that! Right!" Tamaki seemed very faintly awkward, and he took the bundle of cloth from her outstretched hands. "And this is it? Lovely. Okay! I'll… I'll try it on! If you would feel more comfortable, you could wait in the hall…"

"There's no reason for me to do that. It seems a little excessive." Haruhi turned around to offer him some privacy, and he mumbled his thanks quickly. She could hear the sounds of cloth rustling as he shed his clothes, and she crossed her arms. "Hey, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes?" he asked in a slightly uncomfortable voice. Obviously he found this whole situation far more embarrassing than she did, and it was faintly amusing. With the way he was jumping around, he seemed to be trying to change clothes as quickly as possible.

"I don't mean to pry but… why exactly _did_ you skip out on club preparations today? It's not like you to miss anything for the club."

Tamaki paused, and she was extremely conscious of the air growing tenser. "Oh, isn't it?" he asked in an overly casual voice, and Haruhi could hear him fumble. "It was nothing, really. I guess I just… nothing! Nothing at all! I guess I just needed some time to myself! I'm done changing, you can look now!"

Slightly frustrated by his dodging of the question, Haruhi turned and fixed her senpai with an unwavering stare. He was clothed in the floor-length linen of the tunic, which was a handsome cream color offset by the bright golds and turquoises of the accessories.

"Well, what do you think? Do I look fabulous?" Tamaki asked, winking at her. Despite his carefree attitude, the look from before was back in his eyes, and Haruhi simply stared at him, wishing she could somehow delve deep behind his cheerful façade and know what exactly it was that was bothering him.

"You look fine," she replied, and Tamaki wilted slightly.

"Just fine?" he whined, and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"That's not the most important thing that's going on here. Are you okay? Because ever since the festival, you've been acting strange. Do you need to talk about it?"

Almost instantly Tamaki's expression closed itself off, and he turned away slightly and straightened out some sheet music on the stand on the front of the piano. His hands worked in frenzied, jerky movements.

"There's nothing to talk about," he told her finally, straightening up completely and turning to face her with a sunny, forced smile. "Everything is just fine."

"Senpai…"

"Thank you for stopping by, Haruhi," Tamaki said with exaggerated cheeriness. "But I have a lot to do, and I'm guessing you have a busy day ahead of you, too! The costume fits just fine, as you can see, so there's no need to worry about that. Go ahead and go home." he was ushering her gently toward the door as he spoke, and Haruhi had a vague desire the fight back, to stop him from pushing her away. In the end, though, he succeeded in closing the door. And in more than one sense, Haruhi mused as she walked home grumbling, shutting her out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran._

_Chapter 3. Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed this story so far and those who will continue to stick with it as it progresses. You guys make this fic everything it is!_

_I'm really busy lately, so updates for this fic probably won't be as swift as I'd like them to be. Just know that if I go a long time without updating, it will NEVER be because I'm given up on this story. I promise I'll see it through to the end.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Tamaki-senpai!"

In the bustling corridor before class, getting her senpai's attention was no easy task. Haruhi jogged toward him as he moved down the hallway. At least he was impossible to miss, Haruhi couldn't help thinking; as far as she knew there were no other tall blondes with noticeably European features that attended Ouran Academy. She most likely would have lost him if he wasn't so distinguishable, given the fact that she didn't generally move even half as fast as he did.

"Hey! Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi shouted as they neared the athletics hall, and received several strange looks from the students around her." Tamaki-senpai!" finally the blonde seemed to hear her and stopped, turning and waiting for her with an indistinguishable expression on his face.

"Good morning, Haruhi," he said cheerfully when she caught up to him, panting. His hair was damp from a recent shower and he carried himself with much less undisguised melancholy than last night. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually," Haruhi managed to wheeze, still struggling to catch her breath. Tamaki looked concerned.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" he asked, and Haruhi shook her head quickly. "No. I was just doing a lot of running. You move a lot faster than I do," she admitted sheepishly, and Tamaki waited patiently for her to catch her breath. Once her head wasn't swimming anymore, she wiped her brow. "I actually… wanted to ask you for a favor, senpai."

"Really? What is it? I'd love to do you a favor!" Tamaki seemed genuinely cheerful, and for a moment it was almost impossible to remember the sad look in his eyes the previous evening.

"Well… I need a performing arts credit to graduate, so your father got me set up to be in the music club. But I don't know anything about music and I was wondering if maybe you could… give me piano lessons sometime?" asking for help was a foreign thing for Haruhi, and so most of the words came out in one long breath that forced her to gasp several times after she finished speaking. As she had expected, her apprehension for asking him was pointless; a smile spread across Tamaki's face and he was already nodding furiously before he even spoke.

"Of course I'll teach you piano, Haruhi! I'm honored that you would come to me! We can get started as soon as you want. What days are free after school for you?"

"I don't usually have much to do aside from homework. So whatever time works for you."

"Then how about Tuesdays and Thursdays? You can come to my house after school for a few hours. That should give us plenty of time."

"Okay," Haruhi smiled at Tamaki as he nodded happily and waved at her and then turned and continued on his way toward class. Haruhi turned sharply and headed in the direction of her classroom as well, knowing full well she wasn't going to make it there before the bell rang but finding somehow she didn't really mind.

"See you in the club room later!" Tamaki's voice shouted in parting as they headed their own separate ways. Haruhi shifted her books and smiled a bit to herself, wondering if maybe she really had just imagined that lonely, empty look in his eyes.

**centerXXX**/center

"Haruhi-kun, you look so cute in your outfit!" Momoka exclaimed, and Haruhi gave her a winning "host smile" and glanced down at the costume; an Egyptian-style tunic dress which, to her chagrin, matched Tamaki's exactly. The Hosts and their customers sat on brightly colored cushions in the center of the room. The chairs and tables had been pushed away, aside from a small central one to rest teapots on. There was a general feeling of nervousness among the Hosts; spilling tea on the expensive cushions would result in a swift death at the hand of the Shadow King. The slightest wrong move could result in disaster, and even the twins were on their best behavior.

"Thanks," Haruhi replied, pouring another cup of tea for a guest to her left. "I'm glad you like it."

"If you like them, be sure to check out our mother's spring fashion line," Kaoru said, leaning over Hikaru to take a delicate tea cookie.

"Oh, did your mother make these, Hikaru-kun?" asked one of the guests, and Kaoru nodded, grinning. "Yes, she did, but I'm Kaoru."

"Sorry, Kaoru-kun!" the girl exclaimed.

"It's so cool that your mother makes all the host club's outfits," Sakurazuka said dreamily, sipping at her tea. "I wish my mother could do something like that."

"Kyouya-senpai's and Hunny-senpai's mothers actually helped a little too. They got together and ordered all the fabrics," Hikaru said, plucking at his pale blue costume. "They actually came from Egypt. There's linen and silk and cotton. And a lot of the accessories are on loan from a museum. Mori-senpai's mother has a lot of connections."

"What about your mother, Tamaki-kun?" Kanako asked curiously over the rim of a Worschter teacup. "Did she help out with the Egypt theme too?"

Tamaki, who had been smiling winningly at one of his regulars, froze for a moment and then turned his head to look at Kanako, obviously slightly stunned. "What?" he asked, sounding more than a bit dazed. As a collective unit the rest of the club held its breath. Of course it was an honest mistake. Kanako didn't know about the situation with Tamaki's other; virtually no one outside the club did. So it was a perfectly innocent question to ask, and should in turn, receive a sane answer.

"I asked if your mother helped with the theme, Tamaki-kun."

Of course, it was Tamaki they were dealing with, however. Almost immediately the host club king's face clouded over with misery, and he looked away over Kanako's shoulder. Far, far away, as though he was staring into another galaxy. His iris-colored eyes were distant, and for a moment there was a stifling silence in the room.

"No, she didn't," Tamaki said finally, giving Kanako a charming smile. The tension in the room was almost unbearable, and Haruhi twisted the fabric of her tunic lightly and fixed Tamaki with a pleading stare that he didn't seem to notice.

_'Please don't give everyone a reason to panic,'_ she thought. For once, Tamaki did the sensible thing and simply continued to smile in the usual way he did in front of customers. He was calm and serene and friendly, but his eyes said it all and when he kissed the back of his current customer's hand and excused himself with the explanation that he had forgotten something in his last period classroom, Haruhi got up with a similar excuse and followed him. She knew it was silly, but she simply couldn't help herself. There was no possible way she could have imagined _that_ look. It was a look so lonely and so desperate that for a fleeting moment, Haruhi had to wonder how long he had had that look before she had started noticing it.

In the hallway Tamaki moved with grim determination, and it took Haruhi several minutes to catch up to him. When he finally ducked behind the velvet curtain that housed an ornate bust of some nameless Japanese war hero, Haruhi was finally able to close the distance between them. His legs were much longer than hers, and he was impossibly faster than she was. The result was that she felt like she had just run a marathon, and her head swam uncomfortably. Struggling to catch her breath, Haruhi rested her hands on her knees.

"Senpai… you shouldn't… run off like that," she wheezed, looking up at him through the sweaty fringe of bangs that clung to her forehead from running. Tamaki looked surprised to see her. He looked like he had been preparing to cry and then stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Haruhi. "Everyone will worry."

"I'm sorry," Tamaki sounded genuinely apologetic, and it was honestly a bit pathetic. He hung his head and sniffed, and the obvious way he was holding back tears made Haruhi sorry she had said anything. "I didn't mean to run off. I just didn't… well… it's silly. I just didn't want anyone to see me cry," he sounded sheepish, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, a gesture that gave Haruhi a stab of memory; herself doing the same at her mother's funeral. All at once she was filled to bursting with compassion and didn't know quite how to express it. Words failed her for a moment, and so she rested her hand as tenderly as she could on his arm. He looked surprised but in his eyes was an innocent glimmer of hope.

"What's going on, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked him rather gently. "Since the festival, something's been wrong. I've noticed it. We've all noticed it. So tell me what it is. Maybe I can help."

Tamaki smiled, warm and sincere and a little sad. "You're very kind, Haruhi. But I don't think it's anything you can help with. Thank you, though."

Haruhi stood her ground. "Please tell me what's wrong. I won't be able to make you feel better if I don't even know what's wrong." it was a long shot, but to her surprise, it seemed to have an impact. Tamaki's eyes slowly began to trickle.

"I just miss her so much, Haruhi. My mother, I mean. I almost got to see her, and I gave up that chance willingly. I could have seen her and I'm beginning to worry I'll never see her again and… and… and… I'm just so lonely!" Tamaki was actually crying now, and it took Haruhi by surprise when he grabbed her and clung to her. She found herself crushed against his chest by that unstoppable pressure again, but this time the entire feeling was different. A genuinely forlorn Tamaki was something she had no experience with, and it made her ache inexplicably. "I know it's silly because I have my friends and my father and my grandmother and all the princesses but… I can't help it, Haruhi. I still feel so lonely! It feels like I have a piece missing and I don't know how to fill it." Tamaki sniffled. This side of him was new, and Haruhi wasn't exactly sure how to respond to it. It was normal for him to weep over silly things, but the fact that these tears were genuine put a tinge of desperation in the air. Meekly she hugged him back and let him weep against the collar of her shirt, wondering if she even had enough of an impact on his feelings to be able to comfort him.

"I know how you feel, in a way," she said finally as Tamaki pulled back, wiping his eyes. He seemed to be calming down, and Haruhi waited until he was mostly composed to continue. "About missing your mother, I mean. So if you feel lonely maybe… it would help if we started spending some time together? I know it's not the same as having your mother back but it's… it's something, right?"

Tamaki seemed to perk up slightly. "Really?" a bit of hope glimmered in his eyes, and for a moment Haruhi felt the unexplainable, irresistible urge to touch him, to comfort him somehow. She settled for patting his arm, though it seemed a bit empty and insufficient.

"Sure. Maybe on some days when we aren't doing piano lessons, you could come over to my house. I could teach you how to make some simple foods if you want, and we could just… talk." Haruhi could not help feeling slightly awkward, but Tamaki began to radiate sparkles, prompting her to take a step back.

"Thank you, Haruhi!" he crushed her in his arms again, and this time Haruhi was relieved to see that the heavy feeling of misery was gone from the air. For the first time she could remember, she didn't really mind the feeling of her lungs being compressed by what felt like a two-ton truck.

However, she could not help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that her company was simply not going to be enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran._

_Well, here's chapter 4. I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than the rest so far. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Thanks so much to those of you who keep reading/reviewing!_

_Also, did any of you read chapter 80 of the manga yet? My goodness, I don't think anything has ever made me as happy as that chapter did X3 IT WAS SO CUTE!  
_

_

* * *

_

When Haruhi arrived at Suoh mansion number two right on time at five o' clock, she was greeted by the entire fleet of staff, standing at attention on either side of the door and grinning at her. More than a bit overwhelmed, she followed the grinning butler who had opened the door into the enormous, gleaming foyer.

"Good evening, Fujioka-chan!" they chorused, and Haruhi smiled, a little confused.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. The maids around her giggled.

"Tamaki-sama told us all about how he's giving you piano lessons," the butler explained with a smile. "And also that you two are going to be spending more time together besides."

"We're very happy that you're going out of your way to make Tamaki-sama happy and help cure his loneliness! Any friend of Tamaki-sama's is a friend of ours," the maid from the last time she had visited the house continued.

"Oh…" Haruhi wasn't entirely sure what to say, so she settled for simply smiling. "Well, Tamaki-senpai Iis/I my friend. So of course I want to make him happy," she replied, at which the staff shared conspiratory smiles. Haruhi was about to inquire them about it when she heard a small, happy squeak from somewhere in the vicinity of the staircase.

"Haruhi! Come in!" Tamaki exclaimed while he was rushing down the white marble steps and obviously making a conscious effort not to trip over his own feet.

"I'm already inside," she replied, but common sense was wasted on him and soon he was already at her side, taking her hand excitedly. "Thank you for coming so promptly, Haruhi! Let's get started. I have things all ready for your first lesson in my music room, so let's go!" He was practically bursting with excitement, and Haruhi felt rather bland beside him and he dragged her forward by the hand, all the while yipping happily about his plans for her lesson. It was with an excited gentleness that he pulled her toward the staircase.

"Please try not to exhaust her, Tamaki-sama," Shima warned him, and Tamaki gave her a shocked, almost offended look.

"Why Shima-san, I'm surprised at you! When have I ever exhausted anyone?" he asked, looking mildly horrified. "I can assure you that I'll do no such thing!" with that he swept Haruhi away and up the staircase and they were on their way toward his music room, leaving a rather peeved looking Shima behind them in the foyer.

"You seem to be feeling better today," Haruhi said with a smile, at which her companion nodded vigorously with a smile that doubled the intensity of her own.

"I Ido/I feel better today! I can't wait to get started with this lesson! You have no idea how happy I am that it was me you came to in your hour of dire need!" Tamaki said grandly as he pushed open the door to his music room.

"You're really the only person I know who plays piano," Haruhi said, and Tamaki's face fell slightly. "But… um… of course I still would have come to you anyway because I trust you," she continued, hoping to redeem the situation. Tamaki started beaming again and she let out a sigh of relief as she was led into the music room. The sumptuous room looked even more gleaming and fanciful than the last time she had been in it. Everything had obviously been cleaned and dusted vigorously, and soft armchairs had been pushed around the piano, which had been moved over beside the windows.

"What do you think?" Tamaki asked excitedly. "I fixed it all up for our lessons!"

"It… um… looks nice," Haruhi said as Tamaki wandered into the room, looking more excited by the moment. She was relieved to see that the empty, lonely look that had been set deep in his eyes before seemed to be completely gone for the moment, and she reveled in it. It was more wonderful than she had realized to see her senpai happy, and she simply let it soak in as he led her gently over to the piano and took a seat on the bench, patting the lacquered white surface beside him as a motion for her to sit down. She did, and he beamed at her.

"Are you ready to get started?" he asked kindly, and Haruhi nodded.

"Sure. Thanks again for doing this for me, senpai. I'll have to think of some way to repay you for it."

"It's no trouble. When I do things for you, it's not like when you break a vase; there's no debt that comes with it. No strings attached. So just relax and let's have fun, okay?" he assured her. Haruhi was surprised at how much calmer and more mature he seemed when he was seated before a piano.

"Okay," she agreed with a smile, and Tamaki grinned back and then turned his attention to the ivories. "Okay, the first thing I should tell you about is middle C…" Tamaki pressed down on a key in the center of the keyboard and the sound resonated through her. "It's at the very middle of the piano. And as far as remembering notes, my mother taught me a little trick when I was a child. The D parks in the single car garage." he pointed to the key between the pair of black keys. "That means that the white key between every set of two black keys is a D. If you remember that, then it's easy to remember the notes because they go in order. A, B, C, D, E, F, G… and then they repeat. There are only 7 notes on the piano not counting the flats and sharps. There are just a lot of octaves where the notes repeat. Does that make sense?"

"I think so," Haruhi said with a nod, and it made her happy to see him smile and then go about teaching her to play her scales. She decided that this was extremely pleasant and not at all as exhausting as she would have expected it to be. It was just the two of them and the piano acting as a middle man for their interactions in this large and quiet room full of music. When she could play from A to G without her fingers slipping from the keys and he had taught her about Do, Re, Mi, he announced that she had learned enough for the evening.

"It's almost seven," he said, looking at his watch. "I don't want to keep you too late. I know you probably have to make dinner."

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded and stood, smoothing out her slacks. "Thanks for reminding me. I'll be back again on Thursday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Tamaki said with exaggerated melodrama, smiling as he opened the door for her. He escorted her to the front door despite her mutterings of protest, and at the door they said goodbye. As Haruhi made her way toward the gate, she smiled a bit to herself. The lesson had gone much smoother than she had expected, and she was surprised to find that she was actually wholeheartedly looking forward to the one on Thursday.

"I guess Tamaki-senpai really is full of surprises," she thought aloud as she made her way toward home, her back to the setting sun.

As the large front door closed under his hand, Tamaki let out an excited whoop and spun in a complete circle in the foyer, prompting Antoinette, who had just been let in from her evening romp in the courtyard, to bark happily at him.

"That's right, Antoinette!" he said, leaning down and rubbing the dog's head. "Today was wonderful! It was so warm and comfortable and I had so much fun teaching Haruhi! Oh, what a joy it is to be the one to teach my darling daughter the beautiful art of the piano!"

"I trust you're feeling better then, Tamaki-sama?" Shima asked from behind him, and Tamaki nodded vigorously, stroking Antoinette again and then standing up.

"Yes I am, Shima-san! Thank you for asking! The fact that you care shows your deep and unconditional love for me!"

"Well, since you don't seem to be nearly as depressed as you've been lately today, it's the perfect opportunity to help you catch up on your finishing lessons," Shima grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him in the direction of the mansion's classroom.

"Shima-san, this is ridiculous! What about dinner!?"

"Dinner can wait. Lessons in being a gentleman don't teach themselves," Shima told him unwaveringly, and Tamaki waved his arms in distress at the various maid congregating around the stairs on break.

"Nooooooo!" he shouted as he was dragged into the classroom and the door snapped shut behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. I don't even know if I need to bother putting this at the beginning of every chapter... since it's on FFN, everyone probably knows it's FANfiction and therefore not created by Bisco Hatori._ ^^;

_So, here's chapter 5! I know it's about as short as chapter 4, but a friend of mine told me that she liked the length of the chapters (she said they weren't too long) and since I haven't really had any complaints about them being too short, I'll probably keep making them this length. It's good, because I always have to shove in a bunch of filler to make them longer than this XD_

_

* * *

_

When Haruhi closed the front door behind her and started ridding herself of her shoes and jacket, the ominous shadow of her father drew up beside her, his arms crossed. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, and with a sigh she recognized the look on his face.

"Well?" he asked as Haruhi hung up her coat.

"Well, what?" she asked him. Ranka raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Well, did that insidious Suoh boy act inappropriately toward my daughter in any way?" he asked, at which Haruhi actually laughed a little.

"Of course not, dad. He just taught me a piano lesson. And nothing else. I don't see why you're so suspicious about him. We're just friends and he's not really the kind of person who's… um… 'insidious'."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Ranka sighed and brushed a hand tenderly over her hair. "I guess I just don't trust him around you! And what with what happened the first time I met him… with him lying on top of you like some kind of--"

"That was an accident. I'm pretty sure he was more freaked out about it than you were. You just don't know him very well. Give him a little credit, will you?"

Ranka sighed. "Fine. I'll try to stop being so suspicious. I just… I worry! The way that boy looks at you--"

"I'm going to make dinner," Haruhi told him, sidestepping the paranoid redhead to get into the kitchen, where she started digging through the cupboards. She had had just about enough of his suspicions, as good as his intentions may be. With the constant melancholy that Tamaki seemed to be trapped in lately, she didn't think he needed anyone saying anything defaming about him, even if he couldn't hear it.

"I already took care of dinner," Ranka said as he followed his daughter sheepishly into the kitchen, obviously a bit embarrassed by his own suspiciousness. "I made curry. You don't need to worry about dinner, Haruhi."

"Then I'll make a side dish…" Haruhi said, at which she felt her father's hand on top of her head and looked up at him.

"Just don't worry about it. Relax and have dinner," Ranka said gently, and Haruhi reluctantly gave in and took a seat at the table, dishing herself up a plate. When she and her father were situated at the table and eating, he smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't let you make a side dish. But you just work so hard, Haruhi. I know you have big dreams for the future, but right now, you've got some time before you grow up. I just… I want you to have fun while you still can."

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Haruhi assured him with a smile. "I have plenty of fun with the host club. We do a lot of interesting things. You don't need to worry about me, okay?"

"Well, alright," Ranka said, obviously still fretting through his smile. "But I can't help worrying. You're so serious sometimes and I wish… I wish you could relax more often. I wish you would take the time to enjoy yourself."

"I told you, Dad, don't worry about me," she assured him. But she couldn't help thinking as she sat in the cramped kitchen eating her father's slightly overdone curry that maybe this new pattern of spending more time with Tamaki would help her do just that.

**XXX**

Upon arriving at Ouran Academy the next morning Haruhi had expected everything to be normal. She had certainly not expected nearly every girl in class 1-A to have gone completely insane. It began with Momoka, who approached her a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Um… Haruhi-kun?" she asked, at which Haruhi looked up and smiled.

"Oh, good morning Kurokano-chan. Do you need something?"

"Well, not really. I just wanted to ask… did you really go to Tamaki-senpai's house last night?" she asked, and Haruhi, puzzled, nodded.

"Sure, I did."

"And he's really giving you piano lessons?" Sakurazuka asked in wonder, coming up behind Momoka and fixing Haruhi with an intent stare. It was than that Haruhi noticed nearly every female student in the class had gathered around to listen, and she began to feel more than a little confused.

"Yes, he's giving me piano lessons. I need a performing arts credit to graduate so… he agreed to help me out," Haruhi explained with a rather confused smile. For a moment, there was only silence.

"You're so lucky!" one of the girls finally shouted, and the others squealed and expressed their agreement.

"What was his house like?" asked another of the girls, and Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Big?" she asked.

"Did he have any pets?"

"Yeah. He has a dog."

"What about his servants? Is he nice to them?"

"Sure," Haruhi replied, starting to feel more and more overwhelmed. "He treats them like his family."

"Oh that's so sweet! Does he have an amazing bedroom?" asked another of the girls, and Haruhi shrugged.

"I didn't go in his bedroom," she answered. "But why is everyone acting like Tamaki-senpai is some kind of celebrity?"

"Don't you see, Haruhi-kun? At Ouran, Tamaki-senpai _is_ a celebrity!" Renge exclaimed, finally making herself known in the crowd. It was the longest Haruhi had ever seen her be quiet, and she was certainly making up for it now. "All members of the host club are, of course, but as King of the club, Tamaki-senpai draws in a certain amount more fandom than the rest… he's almost like Keita Tachibana!"

"Tachibana?" Haruhi asked. "You mean Kyouya-senpai's associate?"

"No no no!" Renge gasped, obviously shocked. "Keita Tachibana is the singer for w-inds.! Surely as savvy a boy as yourself has heard of w-inds., Haruhi-kun!"

"Um… I'm sorry," Haruhi said with an apologetic smile up at Renge. If Tamaki had taught her anything, it was that turning on the host charm even outside of club hours was a surefire way to smooth over any situation. "I guess I'm just usually really busy, so I don't pay much attention to idols."

"Poor Haruhi-kun! It must be so hard to live life as a commoner! You don't even have time to follow idols!" one of the girls gushed, and Haruhi smiled at her.

"Not really. I actually think I'm lucky. But back to the subject of Tamaki-senpai, if you want to know more about him and the way he lives, why don't you ask _him_ about it? I'm sure he'd be perfectly happy to tell you anything about him that you want to know."

"Yes!" Renge declared. "An open interview giving insight into the scandalous life and affairs of Tamaki Suoh, lonely king of the host club!" she threw a fist passionately in the air, amid supportive cheers. "To be published in the next issue of Moe Diaries!"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Renge-chan…" Haruhi began, but Renge was already moving away with the other girls to begin writing a series of interview questions and didn't even seem to hear her.

"Geez, what is with everybody?" Hikaru asked moodily, spinning his pen on the top of the table. "Why are they acting like tono is such a big deal?"

"They _are_ a little crazier than usual," Kaoru noted as he nodded in agreement. "Who would have thought a piano lesson would set them off like that?"

"All of this sudden obsession with Tamaki-kun is probably because of the way he got emotional and ran off the other day," said a sudden voice, and Haruhi looked up to see Kanako standing before them.

"Kanako-san? What are you doing in a first years' classroom?" Haruhi asked in a manner that she hoped wasn't impolite.

"I came to give something to Hirano-sensei," she explained. "And I thought while I was here I could apologize. I didn't realize my question would have that much of an impact. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to cause so much trouble."

"It's fine. It was an honest accident," Haruhi assured her. "I'm sure Tamaki-senpai forgives you."

"He does," Kanako said with a small grin. "I already apologized to him. But I thought I should tell you three I was sorry too while I was here, because it inconvenienced all of you."

"Don't sweat it," Kaoru told her, smiling. "It was no big deal. If every person who set tono off worried about it, then the whole school would probably be obsessing over it. So, how is Tohru?"

"Wh--what?" Kanako asked, jumping slightly, and then giggling nervously. "Oh he's… he's fine. I get letters from him all the time and he says he'll be coming back to visit soon."

"That's good," Haruhi interjected.

"Yeah, it is. Well, I'd better get going. Class is starting soon," Kanako gave them a small wave. "It was nice talking to all of you. I'll see you in the music room after classes."

"Take care," Haruhi told her retreating back. "That's good about her and Tohru," she said conversationally after Kanako had left, opening her book and glancing idly at the text.

"Yeah, it is," Kaoru replied. "I'm glad they realized how they felt and admitted it. It sucks when two people are in love but are too dense to realize it at all…" he stared pointedly at Haruhi, and she blinked at him.

"What?" she asked. Kaoru opened his mouth, but the bell rang signaling the start of glass and cut off his words before they even began. Almost immediately, Hirano-sensei stepped up from his desk and began taking roll call.

"Oh well," Kaoru laughed a little. "You probably wouldn't get it even if I told you. You're both really dense about stuff like that."

"What?" Haruhi asked, completely baffled, and Kaoru put a finger to his lips.

"Class started, Haruhi," he scolded her. So Haruhi shrugged and turned her attention to the lesson, promptly forgetting all about his cryptic words.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Bazinga!_

_Well, here's chapter 6! I would have had it up sooner but my internet went down. But the silver lining in my loss of internet is the fact that I got the rough drafts of a bunch more chapters done XD_

_Anyway, enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

Haruhi knocked on the door of Tamaki's music room at a little past 5:00 on Thursday, and though when he answered it he looked a bit melancholy, a grin broke out across his face at the sight of her, his eyes sparkling.

"Haruhi! Come on in! You found your way up here by yourself?" he asked happily as he ushered her into the room.

"Well, I came here on Tuesday so…"

"You have such an amazing memory!" Tamaki gushed, and Haruhi could feel herself blushing in spite of herself, though she was not entirely sure why. "You're so smart!"

"I don't know about that…" Haruhi muttered, watching him take a seat on the piano bench and motion for her to join him. She sat beside him on the polished, white lacquered wood and watched him smile absentmindedly at her for a moment. She smiled back, and the sunshine in Tamaki's grin seemed to intensify tenfold.

"I'm glad we're doing this. These lessons," Tamaki said, his voice full of candor. "Spending this extra time with you makes me feel really… needed. And… and special," he grinned tenderly at her.

"You _are_ special," Haruhi assured him without bothering to stop and think, and Tamaki flushed.

"Thank you, Haruhi," he said almost timidly, and kept smiling, obviously pleased. "That was the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a while."

"What about all the customers?" Haruhi had to ask. "They're always gushing over you and flattering you and saying nice things--"

"But you were so _sincere_ about it," Tamaki explained, brushing a hand affectionately over her hair. His palm was warm, and Haruhi stared directly into his eyes for a moment, surprised beyond speech and action. "I could tell how much you meant it. And I don't know… I suppose things always tend to mean more coming from you, Haruhi…"

"Really?" Haruhi asked him, resisting the temptation to be flattered. He was staring straight into her eyes and his gaze was not as overwhelming as she would have imagined. She felt herself rooted to the spot by it for some strange, unexplainable reason. It was enough to make her unspeakably confused.

"Really. Because you choose your words so carefully and… I know when you say something, it means everything because you've put an effort into choosing those words. So the fact that you said that to me… means everything. Haruhi…"

"We brought refreshments!" came a voice from the doorway, and almost immediately the strange spell was broken. A pair of maids shuffled in, one carrying a tray of snacks and the other a tray of drinks. "Sorry to interrupt. We just thought you two might need something to snack on!"

"Thank you," Tamaki smiled at them, standing up to help them with the trays. There was a tiny hint of disappointment in his expression, and Haruhi didn't want to read much into it as she watched him place the trays on the small table between the armchairs he had dragged over near the piano and then straighten up to smile at her. "Do you want some, Haruhi?"

"Maybe we should do a little bit of learning first," Haruhi said, gesturing toward the piano. "Then we have something to look forward to when we're done."

"Great idea!" Tamaki praised. He flew into place beside her and gave her a wide grin. He seemed to be recovering from his funk rapidly, and it made Haruhi smile. "Let's see… how about we practice your scales again, and then we'll move on to learning about sharps and flats. Do you remember the order of the keys?"

"Yes, pretty much. The D goes in the garage, right?" Haruhi asked, and Tamaki nodded happily.

"That's right. Now, let's get started…" he watched fondly as Haruhi played her scales rather clumsily. Her fingers felt unnatural on the keys, as though they were large, clumsy sausages. She plunked endlessly away at the stream of notes regardless, determined not to give up until she finished. By the time she had played from A to G and back again ten times, Tamaki was beaming proudly at her as though she had won a metal in the Olympics.

"Very good!" he congratulated her. "You're really starting to get the feel for the keys, and it's wonderful. Now, about the sharps and flats. A sharp is a slightly higher version of a note, while a flat is a lower one. They come in handy if you want to play a note that's a little higher or lower in pitch than one of the regular notes. See this one?" he asked, pointing to the black key the followed the D. "For this key, there are two names. It can be a D sharp, because it's above the D, or it can be an E flat, because it's below the E. Does that make sense?"

"I think so…" Haruhi gazed at the black keys, doing her best to grasp it.

"Good. So, it makes a pattern that way. They're all the same. All you need to remember is a black key is the sharp of the white key it comes after and the flat of the white key it comes before. Okay? So, what would this one be?" he asked, pointing to the black key after the A.

"Um… it would be… A sharp or B flat?" she asked, and Tamaki smiled proudly at her.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. He went on to have her identify the two names of each black key on his large piano, and then when she was finished, he spent several quiet seconds glowing with pride. "You're doing really well, Haruhi! You're a great student. I'm happy I get to teach you."

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled at him. "You're a really good teacher. You're making this all really easy."

Tamaki flushed slightly. "Why thank you, Haruhi! Let's see… I think next lesson we'll move on to identifying the notes on the staff. But first, right now we're going to give you a sort of test. I'd like you to play each note on the piano, sharps and flats included, from the left side to the right side. Every time you play a note, I want you to tell me what that note is out loud. Can you do that?"

"I think so…" Haruhi shifted a bit to make herself more comfortable on the piano bench. She leaned over Tamaki to play the lower notes, and she felt herself unconsciously inhaling his scent. He smelled of violets and hyacinth with just a subtle hint of green tea, and reflexively her mouth watered a little. Embarrassed, she fumbled up on the notes and had to take a moment to get her head on straight before continuing. She couldn't keep the redness from her cheeks, and she was stiff and awkward as she played her way gradually across the piano, calling out each note name as she played it. By the time she came to the final key on the right side, she was simply glad to be finished. Tamaki clapped happily and grinned, and Haruhi was surprised when he lunged forward and grabbed her in a signature rib-bruising Tamaki hug.

"That was wonderful!" he asked, holding her against his chest as he oozed with pride. "You're learning so fast! I can't believe what a wonderful learner you are!"

"Um… thanks, senpai," Haruhi said, squirming slightly in an attempt to get out of his arms. She was, for some odd reason she couldn't quite grasp, being distracted by his aroma again, and it was rather disconcerting. He didn't seem to sense her discomfort, and he kept embracing her as gradually she calmed down and allowed herself to be compressed against his chest.

"On Tuesday, I'll bring out some sheet music and teach you about where the notes go on the music staff. We'll be focusing on the treble first and then move on to bass!" Tamaki seemed extremely excited, and Haruhi had to smile. "These lessons are a lot of fun, I think. Are you enjoying them?"

Haruhi grinned at him. "Yeah, I am," she admitted. "These lessons have been pretty nice so far. You're a lot… calmer, when you're at the piano."

Tamaki smiled a bit sheepishly. "I guess it relaxes me," he explained. "There's just this feeling I get when I'm at the piano… like I finally know what everything means. I know it sounds a little silly, but sometimes it makes me feel like it's what I was meant to do."

"I don't think it sounds silly," Haruhi assured him, and she caught sight of his smile as he gazed absentmindedly out the window.

"Thank you…"

"I never realized you were so deep, though," Haruhi said with a grin, and Tamaki turned his attention back to her.

"Are you making fun of me now?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe…" Haruhi replied in a noncommittal sort of voice, smiling at him.

"Be careful, or you won't have anyone to teach you your staff placement…" Tamaki smiled and then stood up from the bench, ruffling her hair. "Do you want something to eat and drink now, since we're finished with the lesson?"

"Yes please," Haruhi stood up and joined Tamaki where he was pouring lemonade from the pitcher on one tray into the two glasses that had been provided. There was also a tray with tiny delicate cookies and sandwiches, and both of them dished some up and took their places in the armchairs, comfortably relaxed after a successful lesson.

"Thanks for the food," Haruhi told him when they were settled fully into their snack time.

"Of course," Tamaki replied chivalrously with a grin. "I'd almost forgotten that I'd asked the staff beforehand to bring something in." he paused for a moment, and when he spoke again he looked rather vulnerable. "Haruhi?"

"Hmm?" Haruhi stopped sipping at her glass of lemonade and looked over at him.

"I just wanted to say that… I've really enjoyed spending this extra time with you. It makes me… really happy."

Haruhi smiled at him, slightly embarrassed, and nodded. "I like it too." she paused, looking out the window at the bright evening for a moment. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over after school tomorrow. I could teach you how to make hamburgers. I know you like them."

Tamaki's eyes glittered. "Really?" he asked, sounding enchanted, and when Haruhi nodded he squealed with delight and leaped across the gap between the chairs to hug her once more. "I'd love to, Haruhi! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" he whooped, nuzzling her cheek with his and variably shaking with excitement. This was as close to the normal Tamaki as Haruhi had seen since the festival, and so, despite the fact that she was being crushed again, all she could do was smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran._

_So, chapter 7. Apparently everyone is crazy again XD  
_

* * *

There was a strange feeling of expectation in the air during classes on Friday. Haruhi was distracted enough to keep looking at the clock, and Kaoru eventually jabbed her gently in the ribs.

"What's up with you today?" he whispered. "You're not even paying attention. This stuff is going to be on the test, you know?"

"I'm paying attention," Haruhi argued in a whisper.

"No you're not," Kaoru said, shaking his head and smiling fondly at her. "You're thinking about tono."

"What?" Haruhi jumped slightly and was about to contradict him when she realized what he had said was true. Disconcerted, she rubbed her head. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you've got that googly look on your face. I'm not just going to give you the answer as to why you're thinking the way you are, but I know you'll figure it out someday. Boy, are you in for a surprise," Kaoru smiled dotingly at her like a parent amused at the actions of a small child and then turned back to his notes, not giving Haruhi another chance to question him. And so it was that Haruhi spent the rest of the day's classes half paying attention and half letting her mind wander, poking at the mystery of what Kaoru said. It wasn't until later during club duties that this monotony finally lifted. Amid the bustle of lively action in music room three, Haruhi was able to stop puzzling and focus on her job.

"Haruhi-kun, are these tea sets new?" asked one of her customers, and Haruhi paused in pouring a cup of tea for her to smile warmly at her.

"I'm not sure," she said. "You'd have to ask Kyouya-senpai about that. Sorry."

"You're quite correct, miss," Kyouya said to the customer, coming up behind Haruhi like a ghost. "They were imported from England just this morning." he pushed his glasses back into place and fixed his eyes on Haruhi. "And incidentally they're quite expensive," he said purposefully, and Haruhi grumbled a bit.

"I'll be careful," she told him, resuming with her tea pouring and then sliding the cup across the table to the girl. "Here's your tea."

"Thank you, Haruhi-kun!" the girl smiled at her and then began to spoon some sugar into the cup. Haruhi nodded and then turned her attention to Momoka, who was waiting patiently.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Haruhi said, giving Momoka a smile. "Do you want some tea."

"Yes please," the girl told her, and Haruhi poured her a cup and handed it to her and then began to fix a cup for herself. "Thank you!" Momoka added her usual amount of sugar and cream and then began to sip delicately from her cup. "The tea is nice today."

"I'm glad you like it, mademoiselle," Tamaki's silky voice came from over Haruhi's shoulder, surprising her and making her choke on her tea. She sputtered, and Tamaki patting her back in alarm, obviously concerned. "The tea is from China," he went on, still trying to be polite while he tried to stop Haruhi's choking. It was obvious he was at a loss for what to do. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

"Y--yeah…" Haruhi choked, coving her mouth in case of any tea spray. "I just swallowed wrong."

"Sorry I startled you," Tamaki said gently, putting his hand on top of her head and rubbing. His palm was warm against her scalp and for a moment Haruhi almost forgot she was choking. "Do you want me to get you a drink of water?"

"No thanks," Haruhi wheezed a bit and then shook her head. "I'm fine, really." she was aware of Tamaki coming around the sofa to take a seat beside her. "Don't you have customers to worry about?"

"You're more important," Tamaki said, and then looked immediately regretful at his rash decision to speak without thinking. Though Haruhi knew it was an unwise thing of him to say because the customers would most likely be offended, she couldn't help feeling secretly pleased, and her cheeks turned red against her will. She happened to glance ahead and notice that nearly every girl in the vicinity was staring at them with hearts for eyes. It was more than a little disturbing.

"I appreciate the concern, senpai, but I just choked on my tea," she set her teacup down on the table. "It's not a big deal, really. You don't need to make such a fuss over me."

"I'm sorry," Tamaki sounded a bit embarrassed, and he brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "I just can't help worrying. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

Haruhi began to wonder if all this overly-sentimental candor from him was some kind of gimmick for the customers, but somehow she couldn't even bring herself to believe that, not when he looked so sincere. She blushed slightly and hated herself for it, but there he was, still staring at her in that open way. She had noticed for a while now that things had been different between them since the festival. Before, she had chalked it up to the fact that they had nearly lost each other and now there was always the nagging fear that it would happen again, but she was beginning to wonder if it was something entirely different. Somehow, she saw him in a subtly different way than she had before the festival, as though somehow that brief time in the air together as they fell toward the water had altered reality, left an imprint on their friendship. However, it was never wise to read too much into things, she reminded herself, and promptly made herself forget about it as best she could.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," she assured him, smiling through her confusion and embarrassment. She was aware of the fact that as soon as Tamaki had spoken, the squeals around them had escalated to an almost deafening level. "Don't worry so much. I don't want anything to happen to you either, but it's no reason to get so worked up over every little thing."

"Okay," Tamaki agreed sheepishly, laughing a little. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You just need to remember that, alright?"

"Sure," Tamaki grinned and rubbed her head again. "You always know just what to say to calm me down, Haruhi."

"Do you want to come over at about five?" Haruhi asked, successfully changing the subject to something less awkward.

"That sounds perfect!" Tamaki exclaimed, and almost immediately there was a distant creak and a whirr, and then the steady sound of a powerful motor and the floor opened up and a figure clad in a rather explosive Alice in Wonderland cosplay spun into view on top of a familiar curious mechanism.

"Does she have tunnels under the whole school?" Haruhi grumbled as Renge leaped down from her platform, a look of madness in her eyes.

"It's finally happened!" the girl declared passionately, putting one hand to her chest. "After all this time of wishing and hoping and yearning, of writing their names enclosed in hearts inside all of our notebooks, the day has come! Haruhi-kun and Tamaki-senpai have a date!"

"A date?" Haruhi's brow furrowed. "Renge-chan, I'm teaching him to make hamburgers. I don't really think you can call that a date."

"Say whatever you want to refute it, Haruhi-kun! Certainly a boy as romantic are yourself--"

"Romantic?"

"--knows that a date has nothing to do with the activities but the _feeling_ behind the outing. The feeling is key, and you two have that feeling absolutely! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Renge-chan, maybe you should calm down," Tamaki actually looked embarrassed, which was an unfamiliar sight.

"Shut up you big phony!" Renge said, poking him in the chest. "I'm only putting up with you because my beloved Haruhi-kun thinks you're so wonderful!"

"Who ever said anything about--" Haruhi began, but in the madness she was cut off and no one heard a word she said.

"You two realize that of course you'll have to share every wonderful detail of your evening with me, don't you?" Renge asked. "Everything! The mood, the atmosphere, the activities, the conversations… and the kisses!"

"Kisses?" Haruhi sighed heavily.

"Every wonderful moment will have to be accounted for so I can release a detailed account of Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi-kun's First Date Love Love Extravaganzaä in Moe Moe Diaries volume 12!"

"You're taking this too far," Haruhi deadpanned, all her patience gone, but Renge mysteriously failed to hear her. Already the excited girl was up on top of her platform once more and the motor was running, sending her spinning back beneath the floor.

"Au revior until next time, Haruhi-kun! Don't forget to take a lot of pictures!" she called in parting as the floor closed back up around her and left the room looking exactly as it had before. Now that the madness had ceased, Haruhi sighed and rubbed her temples a bit before turning back to Tamaki.

"So, five o'clock?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran._

_To be honest, I kinda hate everything about this chapter... and I'm sorry for it. Based on the manga, I know Haruhi acts really different when she's in love and tried to play up on that... but since this fic is anime-canon-based, it just makes her seem OOC. Bah. Please forgive this chapter. The next one is turning out much better so far._

_Anyway... thanks so much for the all reviews! 8D Sorry I'm always too busy writing to reply to them! You guys give me life.  
_

_

* * *

_

"It's not a date," Haruhi reminded herself as she grumbled under her breath. She was vacuuming her apartment with the fury of a woman gone mad, and she had just finished dusting her mother's shrine and wiping all of the countertops to near sparkling condition. "You're not seriously letting what Renge-chan said get to you, are you Haruhi?" she asked aloud. "That would be just stupid."

She tried to reason that she was simply cleaning up because she liked the place to be presentable when she was expecting company, and with the host club, the company often showed up unannounced so she rarely got the chance to give in to this compulsion. This did not, however, account for why she had actually made a compromise for Tamaki's sake and put on one of the girliest outfits she owned; a pale yellow top that actually involved a bit of lace and a voluminous white skirt that was as comfortable as it was feminine, her father had told her proudly upon presenting her with it. She was certainly glad Ranka wasn't present at the moment, or he would have probably had the sense to ask her why she was straightening up like the mayor was coming to visit. She was beginning to wonder if she was going crazy.

"I never act like this…" she muttered aloud, running a hand over her hair. "It's not like it's a big deal. Tamaki-senpai has been over here before. It's not as though this time is any different…."

Haruhi normally had enough sense not to take anything that Renge said to heart. The flighty, romantic girl was so different from Haruhi that she had never assumed anything she said or believed could get to her. But it seemed as though it was, and so Haruhi reasoned that she must have merely gone insane. There was simply no other explanation for why she was actually… nervous. Shaking her head at her own silliness, she turned toward the photograph of her mother and simply stared at the woman's smiling, serene face.

"Do you think I'm getting too worked up over this, mom?" she asked, not really expecting an answer and of course not receiving one. "It's not like it's a date or anything. Tamaki-senpai can have any girl he wants. There's no way he'd ever be interested in someone like me. And besides, I don't even want him to be interested in me. Right?"

The silence from the photograph matched her own, and she sighed slightly. "I must be going crazy…" she said out loud as she marched into her tiny bedroom and dug out a shoebox from the closet. There was a bottle of soft, subtle perfume that had belonged to her mother inside, and it felt weightless in her hands. She simply sat there in silence for a moment, relishing the memory of her mother dabbing on this very same perfume. Mirroring those long-ago actions, Haruhi opened the bottle and placed her finger over the hole on the top, tipping it to get some perfume on her fingertip. Carefully, she dabbed some on behind her ears and on her wrists, and shook her head at herself as she replaced the bottle and then walked back out into the main space of the house. She cast another glance at the photograph and smiled.

"Even though it's not a date or anything… wish me luck anyway?"

**XXX**

"Ahhhhg!" pacing around his bedroom like a madman, Tamaki tore exaggeratedly at his hair. At the door, several maids were standing and looking on with utmost concern, wondering if their employer could possibly have lost his already inconsistent mind. "This is a tragedy! An absolute tragedy! Nothing this horrible has ever happened in the history of society as we know it!" he wailed, at which a loud 'harrumph' sounded from behind the maids and they jumped apart to allow Shima Maezono entrance.

"And what, pray tell, could possibly be horrible enough that you had to call me away from my afternoon tea for it?" Shima asked rather sternly, and Tamaki turned on her, his face a mask of despair.

"Oh Shima, thank the heavens you're here! I'm faced with a horrible dilemma the likes of which this world has never seen!" Tamaki threw his hand against his forehead dramatically, oozing from the very core with self pity as Shima looked on and shook her head. "For you see… I have nothing to wear!"

Loudly, slowly, and in a way that sounded greatly pained, Shima exhaled. "Is that all?" she asked.

"_All_?" Tamaki wailed, grabbing the front of her kimono and looking as though he had just lost his firstborn son. "I have to be at Haruhi's house in twenty minutes, Shima! I don't have time to go shopping for an outfit that is proper for the occasion!"

"Then wear one of the countless outfits that you purchased on a whim and never wore, Tamaki-sama," Shima told him, rather patiently given the situation.

"You don't understand! This has to be _special_! Haruhi is teaching me how to make hamburgers! I need an outfit that will tell her without words-- though I'll be telling her with words as well, of course-- just how grateful I am that she took the time from her busy commoner life to teach her humble senpai the ways of the burger! It is truly an art form and I feel privileged to even have the opportunity to get near the teaching of it!"

"Tamaki-sama, I'm sure Haruhi-chan won't even give a second thought to what you're wearing. The car is already waiting and as you stand here agonizing, you're wasting precious time."

"But I simply _must_ find the perfect outfit!" though Tamaki knew his staff knew him well enough to recognize his signature melodrama, for once the situation went beyond that for the simple fact that this time, there was an actual reason to be agonizing. He had no idea how much stock to put in what Renge had said, but it was enough to get him panicking, anyway. For the first time since the incident with Éclair, the deep and aching loneliness of missing his mother was not the dominant thing in his mind; this evening with Haruhi was. It was all he could think of and it consumed him completely.

"What if it's a date?" he asked out loud as he threw assorted articles of clothing over his shoulder, hunting for something that would look attractive and humble all at the same time. "And what if Haruhi thinks so too? What if this ends up being a date and I do or say the wrong thing? What if, as her father, I do something to make her hate me? And what if I think it's a date and she doesn't? But what if it is? This would be my first date! In that case, I have to pick something even more amazing to wear just in case! I can't remember my first date ever and be wearing something dreadful! Shima, what did you wear on your first date! And how can you tell if something's a date!"

Shima sighed heavily. "I don't believe what you're wearing has much importance on a date. But then again I'm old fashioned…"

"And how do you tell if it's a date!" Tamaki asked, whirling around and gripping her by the shoulders. "Tell me!"

"If you have a mutual attraction to one another, then I would call it a date."

"A mutual attraction?" Tamaki paled, then flushed. "Well… I wouldn't know about that…" he turned back to his dresser, still red in the face. In the end, he dressed all in a rush and ended up in a pair of jeans with rather strategically placed rips and a white short-sleeved buttonup over an attractively patterned shirt. He then proceeded to meticulously brush his hair and teeth. Though he had no need to shave his face, Tamaki always kept a bottle of aftershave handy (it made him feel manly), and he slapped some on and relished the brisk tingle. "I'm ready," he announced grandly, stepping out of the bathroom amid cheers from his maids. "Wish me luck!" he was bursting and shaking with nerves, but he grinning brightly as he grabbed his jacket, just in case.

"Good luck, Tamaki-sama!" a chorus of voices saw him out the door and into his limousine, where he trembled with nerves and headed off toward his destination.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: BLAAAAAAA! I don't own Ouran already._

_This chapter came out a lot better than the last one. ^^; Thanks so much for all of your support, guys! It means a lot!  
_

_

* * *

_

Though Haruhi was alone, she was still slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was actually pacing around the living area, checking the clock every few seconds and just generally acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. It was enough to make her curse under her breath and scold herself rather harshly.

"That's enough, Haruhi…" she muttered. "You're acting like an idiot. You're going to teach him how to make hamburgers and then he's going to go home. End of story. There's nothing to get worked up about. What Renge-chan said didn't mean anything. She was just being Renge-chan, after all."

She glanced at the clock and murmured "He's late," out loud before going to the kitchen to make sure they had plenty of snacks for the umpteenth time. She really could not understand in the slightest why she was acting this way. All she knew was that there was really nothing she could do about it. So when the doorbell rang at five fifteen, she wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and answered the door with as much poise as she could muster.

"Hi, Tamaki-senpai," she said as she stepped back to let him into the apartment.

"Good evening, Haruhi," Tamaki grinned at her as he stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late. I got a little caught up in some matters before I left…"

"That's fine. I didn't really even notice the time," Haruhi lied, smiling nervously. "Would you like some tea, or do you want to just get started on the hamburgers?"

"Whatever you think is best," Tamaki said, smiling. "You're the host, after all." they simply stood there smiling rather stupidly for a moment. "You look… very nice," Tamaki said finally.

"Really? Uh… thanks. You look nice too. And you… smell like aftershave?"

Tamaki laughed, going a bit red in the face. "Oh… I um… you look very cute in that top!" he muttered, not wanting to scramble for an excuse as to the aroma.

Haruhi resisted the impulse to flush slightly and turned toward the kitchen before she said anything to humiliate herself further. This was already awkward and he hadn't even been here for five minutes. "Come on, I'll make us some coffee or tea or something and then we can start cooking. How does that sound?"

"Do you have instant coffee?" Tamaki asked brightly, and Haruhi knew that it was an answer. Shaking her head fondly, she set about boiling water for the coffee and Tamaki stood by and offered to help every few seconds. She declined his offers and scooped instant coffee, sugar, and cream into the cups, adding the amount she knew Tamaki liked in his and then handing it to him.

"How did you know I like three teaspoons of sugar and enough cream that it takes four seconds to pour in?" he asked in awe, taking a sip and watching her as though he thought she was some sort of wizard.

"I pay attention," Haruhi answered simply, sitting down at the table with her cup. Tamaki followed suit almost immediately. "I guess I just notice little things about you most of all for some reason. I don't really know why."

Tamaki smiled warmly, and she felt herself nearly blinded by the sunshine in it. "Thank you, Haruhi."

"For what?" slightly confused, Haruhi cocked her head at him.

"For everything. I know this whole thing probably doesn't seem like much to you, but to me, it's everything. You coming to me for piano lessons, you inviting me over to your house and talking with me and making me coffee and doing things like remembering exactly how much sugar I like in it… I don't know if you know this, Haruhi, but I think you're amazing."

"Oh? Um… thanks, senpai," Haruhi wasn't entirely sure of what to make of his words, and so she simply smiled. "And none of that is any problem. I actually really like spending time with you. I think you're pretty amazing too. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in the host club and I wouldn't have gotten to meet so many interesting people and try all these things I wouldn't have otherwise. So I guess I should be thanking you, too."

"Then maybe we're even," Tamaki took a long sip of his coffee and then gave her another grin. "You know, right after the festival, for a little while I was absolutely miserable. I'm so used to enjoying life completely, so it was really weird for me. I almost got the chance to see my mother again, and I didn't take that chance. I stayed instead and I thought I would be happy, but truthfully I was just lonely. I've always missed her, but how close I was to seeing her again, that just made it worse. I'd never felt so alone in my life, and I just wanted to get into bed and never get out again. But you changed all that, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for it. Spending all this time with you has made me feel so much less lonely. It's helped me realize that I'm not alone at all. And being here with you like this… it makes me really, really happy, Haruhi…" Haruhi's hand was resting on the tabletop, and slowly, almost timidly, he placed his on top of it.

"Senpai… uh…" Haruhi was truly at a loss for words. All she could do was stare at his hand on top of hers and realize how incredibly warm it felt. There was a heavy feeling in the air that Haruhi couldn't quite place, so she simply raised her eyes and stared from him to the hand that he had resting on top of hers until the long, intense silence was broken by the jingle of Tamaki's cellphone going off. Tamaki pulled his hand away to answer the phone, and Haruhi kept staring at the place where it had been, perplexed. _'What was that all about?'_

"No. Yes… of course not!" Tamaki was saying into his phone, and Haruhi sat back and drank her coffee pensively. "Kyouya, don't insinuate things like that. I'm a decent gentleman! I would never dream of- you're ridiculous! Kyouyaaaaaa, stop saying things like that! Did the twins put you up to this? Leave me aloooooone! I'm hanging up now. You've absolutely shattered my belief of your faith in me! I hope you're happy!" Tamaki snapped the phone shut and took a silent drink of his coffee, looking wilty.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, at which Tamaki grumbled and then shook his head, brightening once more.

"It was nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing! Just Kyouya being silly! Ha ha!"

"Okay…" Haruhi shrugged and took another drink. She didn't really care what Kyouya had said anyway. The fact of the matter was that Kyouya could have said something absolutely normal and Tamaki could have reacted the same way he did, so there was no point in delving any deeper into the matter. Tamaki was just plain crazy in general, but Haruhi found that she didn't mind nearly as much as she used to. It was starting to seem almost endearing, which was something that almost scared her. Now was not the time for worrying about that, though, because Tamaki had finished his coffee and was looking at her expectantly. Haruhi took several long, scalding gulps and finished her own cup before standing up.

"Okay, let's get started on those burgers," she said, and Tamaki made a small noise of excitement and practically flew to his feet. Haruhi had to take a step backward so he wouldn't barrel into her.

"Okay!" he whooped, and Haruhi smiled and shook her head, moving over to the refrigerator and pulling out the various items required for making hamburgers. She arranged them on the countertop and proceeded to pull out the container of hamburger meat, using one hand to switch on the stove as she did so. All the while Tamaki was hovering over her, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. She couldn't help finding his enthusiasm refreshing; she was so used to being set in a state of quiet acceptance that someone who encompassed so much joy over every tiny thing that happened was enough to break her out of her comfort zone and make her stop and enjoy life for a moment. She supposed it had always been this way with him. She simply hadn't noticed.

"First, we have to make the patties," she explained, grabbing a chunk of meat. She started patting it into the shape of a burger patty, and Tamaki watched with disgust and fascination.

"Is it really okay to touch raw meat with our bare hands?" he asked, and Haruhi nodded.

"As long as you wash them afterward," she elaborated. Cautiously, Tamaki grabbed some meat as well and began to shape it as she did. His hands, graceful by nature from playing the piano, got the hang of it quickly and soon he had a perfectly shaped patty.

"Let's make one for my dad, too. He'll be back pretty late and I'm sure he'll want dinner when he gets home," Haruhi said, and Tamaki jumped on it before she had the chance, molding the meat quickly and proudly. Haruhi transferred the patties to a frying pan and placed them on top of the burner. She handed Tamaki a spatula and guided him gently in front of the stove. "You can be in charge of cooking them. Just use the spatula to peek underneath now and then to see if the other side is brown yet, and when it is, you flip them. Maybe sure to cook them all the way through, okay?"

Tamaki flashed her a thumbs up. "This is fun!" he said happily, and Haruhi nodded.

"It is, isn't it?" she asked, starting to chop the tomatoes and onions as Tamaki diligently watched the patties like a prison guard would watch inmates. It wasn't long before the patties were cooked and the two of them were nestled in front of the television with homemade burgers that Tamaki was (quite obviously) exceedingly proud of. There was a warm, friendly kind of feeling in the air that made Haruhi smile as they watched infomercials at Tamaki's request and she talked him out of calling to buy every single thing that showed up on them. Gradually, the evening wore on and dinner was eaten and dishes set aside to do later. The two of them lazed on the sofa late into the evening, when the sun began to set and Tamaki's voice began to get calm and hazy.

"I love spending time with you like this…" he said candidly, only half awake with his head perched on her shoulder. Haruhi was so relaxed she could barely mutter an answer. All she was aware of was the warmth of his hair beneath her cheek and the soft scent of lilacs emanating from it before she dropped off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran._

_Looks like Haruhi's reaching milestones finally. Also, not a lot of the customers have names but apparently in the DS/Playstation 2 game they've been given names. If anyone has played it, would you let me know some of their names for future chapters? I'd really appreciate it._

* * *

Haruhi awoke to the brightness of sunlight on her face. She was not immediately aware of where she was, but she was aware that she was sleeping on something very solid but very soft. Shaking sleepiness out of her head, she blinked awake and looked around. Her eyes didn't feel like they were on fire, so she reasoned that she must have awoken and removed her contacts at some point during the night. At the moment, she appeared to be on the sofa, and when sleepiness finally fell away she became aware of what was going on.

She was lying with her head comfortably resting on Tamaki's chest, one of her hands curled around a handful of his shirt. Tamaki's arms were draped loosely around her waist, and the whole effect, though embarrassing, was rather secure. However, Haruhi couldn't help realizing that they were acting, for lack of a better sentiment, like lovers. It was this that made her drag herself away from his chest, shrugging her way out of his arms. At her movement, Tamaki stirred and blinked several times, coming awake and stretching with a wide, catlike yawn.

"Good morning," he said absently, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Haruhi found her contacts on the end table and busied herself taking them out of their case and putting them in.

"Um… good morning," she mumbled, trying to ignore the strange, alien jab of tenderness between her ribs at the way he was smiling at her. Given the bright way he was grinning, Haruhi guessed that she was the only one who seemed to grasp the awkwardness of the situation. She decided it would be better to keep it that way; a panicking Tamaki was never a good Tamaki. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly seven. Barely time for breakfast before she had to get to the train station; her morning train to Ouran left at seven thirty. She had already stood up and glanced around for her school bag when Tamaki sat up straight and stretched leisurely.

"What's your rush, Haruhi?" he asked pleasantly, running a hand over his hair.

"We've got to be at the train station in half an hour," she informed him, slipping into her room and stripping quickly, grabbing underthings and then the articles of her school uniform from where they hung on the back of the door. She dressed in record time and stepped out of her bedroom struggling with her tie.

"There's no need to worry so much. If we're late, then we're late. I can always just have a car come for us," Tamaki said, moving over to her and giving her a fond smile. "Here, let me help you," he untied the sloppy knot she had done her tie into in her hurry and quickly looped it into a perfect knot. He tucked it gently into the front of her blazer and then smiled. "Very dashing."

Haruhi relaxed slightly, as seemed to be her new custom around him lately. "You think so?" she asked with a grin, and Tamaki nodded.

"It's missing something, though," Tamaki said, straightening out her hair and then reaching into his pocket and pulling out something that he tucked among the short brown tresses. Grinning, he guided her in front of the mirror over the sink in the bathroom. Haruhi caught sight of a barrette with a scowling teddy bear on it peeking through her hair. "I got it for you. That way you'll always remember me, no matter what happens!"

"It's not like I could forget you, anyway," Haruhi mused. "You're not exactly a conventional kind of person," she bent over the sink to brush her teeth, and Tamaki stood behind her glancing idly around the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said, and Haruhi couldn't help smiling at him.

"We really have to get going…" she said, and Tamaki shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I need to stop at home and get my uniform, anyway. So let's just take our time. There's no reason to rush… I'll call my driver after breakfast and he'll get us to school in no time."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, and Tamaki nodded. "Well… alright."

In the end, Tamaki spent quite a good portion of time making her crepes Suzette for breakfast, asking for her help as an excuse to teach her how to make them. They had quite an ordeal trying to get them right, and Haruhi couldn't help thinking as they laughed at repeated failures that she had never had quite this much fun cooking before. By the time Tamaki's driver dropped them off in front of Ouran, they had already missed first period, but somehow Haruhi didn't mind too much. When she was around Tamaki, it was much easier to throw caution to the wind and be irresponsible, and some part of her actually enjoyed doing so. It almost made up for having to dodge the questions from countless girls (some of whom she had never even met) about she and Tamaki's "date" to have had such an oddly enjoyable morning. It got her through the rest of the day with a kind of sunshine to her step, and for the first time she truly understood how Tamaki must feel most of the time. Haruhi had never experienced the phenomenon of having a wonderful day just because of spending the morning with someone, and it was a bit confusing.

"Why am I having this kind of reaction to spending time with senpai?" she asked herself on her way home from the train station that afternoon, her head still in the clouds and her more logical side (which was dominating her actions less and less lately, she worried) absolutely bewildered about its less reasonable counterpart's reactions. "It's not like we haven't hung out before. But this time was different… but I don't know why."

It came to her mind that ever since that day when he had caught her after she fell from that bridge, since that split second when he looked into her eyes as they hung suspended in midair, things around him had been different. It was no wonder, really, she mused as she kept walking. He had _come back for her_, given up his one chance at happiness to save her. She knew it, and with that knowledge things were bound to be different. Still, she couldn't help thinking that there was something else. There was some other reason beyond her grasp that had changed things so drastically and yet so subtly at the same time. As a straight A student, answers rarely eluded Haruhi, but the answer to the question that plagued her now was just beyond her reach, taunting her. No matter how far she reached out her hand, it wiggled away like a stubborn fish.

Haruhi was relieved to find that she didn't have to spend long agonizing over it, however. When she got home she found the apartment unlocked and her father waiting calmly in the kitchen for her, sipping at a cup of orange mango tea and looking rather thoughtful.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she entered the room. He looked up at her, and she sighed at the look on his face.

"What in the world were you and that Suoh boy doing on the sofa last night?" he asked, his voice a little too high to be considered calm, but not exactly frantic. "I came home around midnight and you two were… were…"

"Were what?"

"You were… cuddling like you'd been married for decades! Oh Haruhi, what did Daddy do wrong? Was there some flaw in my parenting that led you to allow that dreadful beast to deflower you!"

Sighing slightly, Haruhi shook her head. "He didn't… um… 'deflower' me, Dad. I know he might be an idiot sometimes, but pretty much Tamaki-senpai is sort of a gentleman. He wouldn't do something like that. And anyway, we just fell asleep watching TV after dinner. Nothing bad happened. You need to stop panicking whenever I'm alone with him."

Ranka sighed. "I know, I know. I just can't help it! I don't trust the boy! It's obvious he has feelings for you and I don't know if I can trust him not to act on his baser instincts when he's around you! Oh Haruhi, don't you understand!"

"I think I do," Haruhi said patiently, pouring herself a glass of milk. "But I don't see why you don't trust him. In a lot of ways, you and Tamaki-senpai are exactly alike."

"Oh?" Ranka cocked his head. He was still wearing his jewelry, dress, and makeup from work and Haruhi realized for just a split second just how much like a woman he really looked when in costume. It was a bit ironic that he was so fiercely a father, given his appearance, she supposed. But then again, that kind of thing rarely occurred to her.

"Yeah. You both tend to freak out a lot over little things, you're both high strung and energetic and you like to fuss over me. I guess maybe that's why you don't trust him, huh? Because you see something in him that you don't like about yourself?"

"That's not it," Ranka put down his cup and wrung his hands. "When I was his age I was a bit… irresponsible. I'm just worried that he's the same kind of boy I was."

"He isn't," Haruhi assured her father, not even sure why she was bothering to stand up for her senpai when she doubted the high-strung redhead would ever drop his suspicions about him. "You don't have to worry. Tamaki-senpai is… a good guy. Really good. He would never hurt anyone."

"And you love him?" Ranka asked, and Haruhi choked on her milk.

"What? No, I don't. At least, I don't think so…" Haruhi stared into her cup as though her reflection would provide some answer. She felt her father's hand fall gently onto her head and he ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure someday you'll know the answer to that question for sure. And whatever the answer is, remember to listen to this," he tapped his chest. "And not this," he tapped his temple. "No one ever got anywhere by using their brain and not their heart. Now I'm going to go change," he smiled fondly at her with a bit of undisguised pride. "My little girl is growing up."

When he was gone, Haruhi continued to stare into her cup, a million questions swirling around in her head until she swore she was going to go mad. She began to feel dizzy and closed her eyes.

"If I'm growing up…" she groaned, resting her chin on her hand. "Then why don't I have any of the answers?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran._

_This is the chapter where things actually start happening XD I'm really fascinated by Hawaiian culture so this chapter was fun for me to write! The next chapter marks what's probably the halfway point of the story (well, it's a big turning point anyway XD)._

_Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!  
_

* * *

"Kanako-senpai?" a soft voice asked, and Kanako looked up from the textbook she was pretending to read (with a letter from Tohru resting on the pages inside) and caught sight of Momoko hovering over her library table. There was a slight smile on her face and Kanako smiled back and closed the book.

"Oh, Kurokano-chan," Kanako said, grinning happily. "Sorry, I was just a little absorbed. Do you need anything?"

"No, not really," Momoka took a seat at the table across from Kanako and relaxed, resting her chin on her hands. "I was just wondering… it's been a week and a half since Haruhi-kun and Tamaki-senpai had their date, and I was expecting things to be a little different between them. But Haruhi-kun seems to be the only one acting any differently. I wonder why that is."

"Well, you know Tamaki," Kanako laughed slightly. "Before I was moved to class B at the beginning of this year, I've been in classes with him since middle school. If there's one thing I've learned about him it's that he's pretty slow about the important things. I'm sure he'll come around."

"But what if he doesn't?" Momoka asked, tapping her fingertips thoughtfully on the tabletop. "I know Renge-chan goes a little crazy when it comes to those two sometimes but truthfully… I feel the same way about them being a couple."

"Me too," Kanako admitted. "I want them to be together, if that doesn't sound too weird. I know them both pretty well. Well enough to know they make each other happy, at least. The way they act each other, even though I only spend a few hours around them a few times a week at the most, makes it obvious that there's something there."

"But when will they realize they're in love with each other?" a hopeless romantic at heart, Momoka couldn't help getting caught up in the romances of others. Her life was, for the most part, completely devoid of romance and so she liked to immerse herself in the love she saw around her. It was like reading the love stories in fairy tale books she had loved so much as a child. "Should we do something?"

"Of course not," Kanako grinned calmly and gazed out the window at the warm day blooming outside. The trees moved lazily in the calm breeze and the sunlight made the grounds of Ouran Academy bright and hazy. It was a perfect day and made even the air of the library peaceful. "I've never seen two boys more in love, to be honest. I'm sure if any couple is going to realize their feelings and do something about it, it's those two."

"But-" Momoko tried to argue, but Kanako shook her head.

"Nothing good ever comes from interfering. We've all just got to sit back and let things run their course," leaning back in her chair, Kanako grinned at her companion and glanced again out the window. "Stop thinking about it. It's a beautiful spring day and classes are over. I'm sure there are more important things you could be thinking about, right?"

Sighing softly, Momoka nodded. "I guess you're right," she mused, her eyes too trailing out the window.

At the end of the northern hallway, on the top floor of the south wing, the door opened to a Hawaiian paradise.

"Isn't this more of a summer theme?" Haruhi asked Kyouya as they watched the bustle of the rest of the club rushing to their customers (costume changes had come a bit late this afternoon). Haruhi was relieved to see that most of her regulars were currently occupied, and so she had a moment to relax. She watched the chaos before her with some mild amusement. She caught sight of Tamaki in a red outfit with a yellow feather cape, trying explain frantically the significance. "I'm Kamehameha the Great!" he shrieked amid laughter from the twins. "Don't you see the kingly resemblance?"

The twins, who were dressed as Kanaloa and Lono, the twin deities, were shaking with laughter. "That sounds like something from Dragonball," Hikaru giggled, practically rolling in the floor. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I don't come up with it!" Tamaki wailed. "It's authentic Hawaiian history! I was going to have Haruhi be Laka and then I was going to be Lono so I could come down from the clouds on a rainbow and marry him, but he wouldn't go for the idea!" Tamaki didn't seem to notice that he was ignoring his customers in favor of arguing with the twins, and the customers didn't seem to mind. They were giggling happily and watching the spectacle as they sipped at their tea.

"You really want to marry Haruhi, don't you, tono?" Kaoru said mischievously, and Tamaki balked.

"I… I… it's just a theme, you two! A theme! Just a theme! That's all!" Tamaki was extremely red in the face, and he waved his arms around to get his point across. "I don't know where you two come up with these ideas you get into your heads…"

"Sure sure, it's just a theme," the twins said together, smirking at their hapless senpai. "Whatever you say, tono."

"Tama-chan, Kao-chan, Hika-chan, let's not fight, ne?" Hunny said happily, coming up behind them in his flashy owl costume. Several of Tamaki's customers squealed. Tamaki, who was still blushing and obviously embarrassed, seemed relieved for there to be a distraction, and he slunk back to the girls he was entertaining.

"You look so cute, Hunny!" one of them giggled, and Hunny grinned happily.

"Thanks! I'm Tama-chan's aumakua!" Hunny explained happily. "That means I'm his family totem and guiding spirit! Isn't that cool?"

"I want Hunny-senpai to me my guiding spirit!" Sakurazuka declared, and Hunny laughed.

"I can be _all_ of your guiding spirit!" he stated happily. "Now, who wants to eat! We have sweet bread!"

"There is also poi, lomi salmon, laulau, and a kalua pig," Kyouya continued helpfully, stepping away from Haruhi to fit into his role as a sort of educator. It never failed to amuse Haruhi watching him spout random wisdom during club themes. "All of it is available at the various tables around the room. It's all traditional Hawaiian cuisine and you're of course welcome to it."

"Kyouya-senpai looks so cool as Kane," one of the girls whispered. Mori, who was dressed as Ku, the deity of war, stood by silently pouring the girls glasses of pineapple juice. All in all, the day was quite festive and Haruhi, who was never opposed to learning about the culture during a theme, was actually enjoying herself. So it caught her by surprise when her day took a turn for the awkward.

"Haruhi-kun?" asked one of the girls, snapping her attention away from Tamaki, who was prancing around again. It wasn't so odd to be watching him, really, she told herself. Of course he always caused quite a ruckus and so it was natural for him to be the center of most peoples' attention.

"Yes? Do you want some more pineapple juice?" Haruhi asked pleasantly.

"Yes please," the girl replied, and as Haruhi was pouring the drink into the coconut cup, the customer squirmed awkwardly. "Um… Haruhi-kun, I actually wanted to ask you something…"

"Sure," Haruhi stopped pouring to smile brightly up at her. "What is it?"

"Are you and Tamaki-sama… in love?"

Haruhi choked on nothing and promptly spilled pineapple juice all over herself, soiling her dress. "Wh-what?" she asked, eyes wide. She was baffled and she was red in the face. It was rather embarrassing to be seen this way and she tried to regain her composure but failed miserably. "I… I… of course not…" she laughed nervously, and the customer looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi-kun!" she gasped, covering her mouth. "I didn't mean to make you spill on yourself!"

"That's… that's fine…" covering her red cheeks, Haruhi sprang up from the sofa. She wasn't sure why she was reacting this way; it wasn't like her to get to flustered over something so small. She muttered something about going to change her clothes, musing on the fact that she really, truly had to be going insane. There was simply no other explanation. She had to wait until she was safely hidden behind one of the curtains of one of the changing areas that she could take a moment to calm down.

"Why did that question affect me like that?" she asked herself as she slipped out of her soaked dress. She was dressed as Queen Ka'ahumanu and she found it slightly awkward and embarrassing, given the situation, that this particular monarch happened to have been Kamehameha's favorite wife. She was grateful to see that she had entered the same stall she had changed into her costume in previously and that her uniform lay neatly folded on a chair. No sooner had she pulled on her uniform slacks and was starting to pull her undershirt over her shoulders when the curtain fluttered.

"Haruhi, are you alright? You just ran off in such a hurry I-" Tamaki stopped midsentence at the sight of her half naked and his cheeks flushed a brilliant ruby shade. He seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack.

"Close the curtain," Haruhi said calmly. Somehow, this ridiculously awkward moment seemed to have given her back her dignity. It was probably because _one_ of them had to have a cool head, and there was no way it was going to be Tamaki. "Don't make a scene. Just close the curtain and turn around until I finish getting dressed, okay?"

"Okay," Tamaki squeaked, sliding the curtain closed and turning to face it. Haruhi finished pulling her shirt on and buttoned it in a hurry.

"You can look now," she said as she groped for her blazer. Tamaki handed it to her and she muttered a soft thank you and pulled it on, doing up the two buttons in the front. Tamaki, seeming as though he was trying to make up for his rash decision in following her into the changing room, handed her her tie and smiled sheepishly, his cheeks still red.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," he whispered, and Haruhi blushed too, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him, sighing softly as she let him gently tie her tie for her. His face was still the reddest she had ever seen and his hands were shaking a bit.

"You're so understanding," Tamaki said softly, smiling almost shyly at her. "Thank you for not being angry with me."

"It was just a simple mistake," Haruhi told him reassuringly, smiling slightly nervously. "So you don't need to worry about it."

"Thank you," Tamaki leaned down and kissed her cheek briefly. For a moment there was only silence, and they stared at each other in shock, surprise, and maybe a bit of horror. "I… I'll see you out there!" Tamaki gasped, covering his mouth. Almost immediately he made a run for it, leaving Haruhi to stand with a look of absolute confusion on her face and her hand resting on her cheek in the place where he had kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran! I promise.

_Sorry this story is getting boring, guys! I didn't realize! I guess I just have a tendency to make things go slower than I should. I'll skip to the interesting stuff in the next chapter. Thanks for letting me know!_

* * *

"What did I do?"

Tamaki paced aimlessly around his bedroom, where he had immediately flown after school without his post-club ramen. From one end of the room to the next he paced, his heart thundering in his chest and his cheeks burning. He knew, though he was not always the best with grasping the ramifications of his actions, that what he had done had probably not been at all wise. He wasn't even entirely sure why he had done it, and he was even less sure why his heart was beating this way, why his head was spinning, and why there was a feeling in his chest as though he might just fly away.

"I kissed Haruhi…" he worried aloud, pacing so quickly he knew Shima was going to come along and scold him for wearing a trench in the carpet. "Why did I kiss Haruhi? I mean… it's… it's alright since I'm her father and all, isn't it? Doesn't that mean it's alright?" there was no one in the room to answer him, but nevertheless he continued to talk aloud to himself as though there was a whole crowd of people present. He stopped beside his bed and grabbed Kuma-chan, staring the glaring bear in the face as though he would somehow provide him with answers. "But since she got so red when I did it, maybe that means it wasn't okay? Maybe it means that I overstepped my boundaries? Oh, Haruhi, please forgive me!" he wailed.

"Tamaki-sama, please stop pacing," Shima's stern voice came from the doorway. He hadn't bothered to close the door behind him when he entered, due to his state of grave panic, and so behind Shima half a dozen servants were staring into the room looking like they wondered what could possibly be making their young charge fret this time.

"Shima!" Tamaki wailed, barreling into her chest the way a child with a scraped knee might to his mother. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"And what, pray tell, is the crisis this time, Tamaki-sama?" Shima asked, giving him her usual severe face. It was impossible to tell whether Shima was irritated or simply in a neutral mood; she looked grumpy no matter what.

"I kissed Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed. "And now I'm so embarrassed! I don't know why I did it and it was like I couldn't help myself! My lips had a mind of their own!"

"There there," Shima said in what was a fair approximation of a comforting tone. "There's no need to fly off the handle. I'm sure this whole thing will work itself out just fine it you stop worrying about it."

"Stop worrying about it?" Tamaki practically shouted, and the servants in the doorway shrank back slightly. "How can I? Oh Shima, you just don't understand!"

"I suppose I don't…" Shima sighed heavily and turned toward the door. "Shall I have someone bring up your afternoon ramen?"

"No thank you," Tamaki said, polite but frantic as he whipped out his phone and began to dial. He put it to his ear and listened to it ring in a state of silent but mad panic for a moment until a rather irritated 'moshi moshi' met his ears and almost immediately he was talking, breathless and nonstop and not entirely understandable.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said calmly after roughly thirty seconds of babble, "Calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I kissed Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed, and for a moment there was only silence on the other end of the line.

"You kissed her?" Kyouya's voice was laden with actual surprise, and Tamaki wet his lips with his tongue.

"On the cheek," he said quickly, and listened to Kyouya breathe for a moment.

"I see."

"No, you don't," Tamaki gasped. "I kissed her and I don't know why I did it! I did it without even thinking! It was almost as though it was something normal to do, something I was used to."

"Ah-"

"But it's not normal! It's not normal at all. But then again, maybe it is," Tamaki said. He had begun to pace again, despite Shima's warning. He was a ball of energy and nerves and he simply could not stand still. "Because Haruhi is my daughter, after all. And as her father I-"

"Tamaki," Kyouya interrupted sternly. Tamaki immediately quieted. Kyouya was using _that tone_.

"Yes?" he asked rather meekly.

"She is not your daughter," Kyouya said, his voice almost too calm. It was somehow eerie. "And you are not her father. She is a girl that you happen to be very close to and that you are compelled to kiss on a whim. Now, why do you suppose that is?"

"I… don't know," Tamaki admitted. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Haruhi is your friend. And you kissed her. I assume you want to kiss her again?" Kyouya was very businesslike, as though he was discussing stocks or a business proposal.

"I… I… yes," Tamaki was surprised to realize, and his cheeks burned. He worried for a moment they were on fire and had to cradle the phone with his shoulder so he could reach up and touch them to reassure himself. They were not on fire, but they were hot. He caught sight of himself in the mirror on the wall and his cheeks were the color of a fire truck.

"It's not normal to want to kiss a friend. You don't want to kiss me, do you?"

"No!" Tamaki exclaimed, disgusted and somehow a little offended. "Of course not!"

"That's because you only see me as a friend. But you don't see Haruhi as a friend anymore, do you? Something has changed. I believe you're finally beginning to see Haruhi as a woman."

"But what do I do?" Tamaki asked helplessly. "And why is this happening?"

"It wouldn't be fair if I told you. You have to figure some things out on your own or you won't learn anything at all," Kyouya was using the professional voice he always did when he was about to swiftly end a conversation. "So I want you to stop panicking and think about your feelings. Just do that. Think and figure out exactly how you feel toward Haruhi. Goodbye," almost immediately Tamaki had the dial tone buzzing in his ear and he snapped his phone shut, a little disgruntled.

"What does he mean?" for a moment, Tamaki stared out the window, retreating inside his mind and puzzling and puzzling over everything that swirled inside. A question loomed before him so massive and so important that he could not believe his mind had failed to ask it before. "How… how _do_ I feel about Haruhi?"

**XXX**

Haruhi was in a daze for most of the afternoon. She spent the walk to the train station and then the ride to her stop staring blankly ahead, clenching and reclenching her fists. Even in the bright sun on the walk back to her home, all she could do was blink and mumble to herself like an escaped mental patient. She barely had the coordination to get the key into the lock and stumbled into her apartment, still dazed. Her cheeks burned as she ran over the day's events in her head, always coming back to that one moment when those warm lips had pressed against her cheek. Almost instinctively, Haruhi's fingertips reached up to brush that place, and her cheeks flushed.

"A kiss?" she asked out loud, leaning against the inside of the door with a heavy sigh and staring around at the small confines of her apartment. Her head swam and no matter how many times she thought back on that moment, her cheeks burned as if it had only happened a second ago. "Why did he kiss me?" she was completely at a loss as to what to think of the kiss. Had he simply gone temporarily insane? Was there some method to his madness? Thinking these things simply wasn't healthy, and she did her best to push the thoughts away. It was better not to dwell on things that she would rather not think about; the consequences of these thoughts, she knew, could be rather unsettling. She did her best to ignore her rushing thoughts and made tea calmly in the kitchen. She was still idly stirring long-dissolved sugar into her cup when her father slammed cheerfully into the apartment.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi!" he shouted from the living room. Haruhi could hear the rustle of material as he hung his coat up. "Making tea?"

"Uh… yeah," Haruhi answered as her father swept into the room, painted up extravagantly in tasteful makeup. "Want some?"

"Yes, please," Ranka said merrily, moving to pour himself a cup. "Is something wrong, Haruhi? You seem so distracted and your face is red."

"Oh!" Haruhi's hands flew to her cheeks. "I'm fine, really. It's nothing. Just thinking a little, that's all."

"Oh?" Ranka asked, sitting down across from her at the table and fixing her with an intent stare. Resting his chin on his hands, he stared her down until she looked away and into her tea, which had by now gone cold. "And what, pray tell, could my little girl be thinking about to make her so very distracted?"

"It's nothing, really," Haruhi gave him the most cheerful smile she could muster and took a long drink of her tea. "Hey um… hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind…" Haruhi smiled and drank some more of her tea. She didn't want to give him any details, she realized, as nice as it would be to confide her swirling thoughts in someone she could trust. There was something unsettling in the way her heart ached and raced and could not seem to sit still when she remembered how soft and warm the pressure of that kiss had been. She had felt like she was flying. She had felt like anything was possible. It was a feeling that was almost unreal and she didn't want to know what it meant just yet. She was simply too deeply in shock to even consider what these feelings might mean. The best thing for her at the moment was to simply try to ignore her thoughts on the subject of the kiss. But no matter how hard she tried to keep her mind occupied by other things, one question kept coming back to haunt her.

_'Why in the world did he kiss me?'_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran._

_Hopefully this chapter solves the issue with this fic being boring! Also, hopefully you guys don't hate it. I'm worried that it's written really awkwardly. And no, before anyone asks, this isn't the last chapter!  
_

_Also, sorry updates have slowed down so much. I rarely have any time to get on the computer in the summer! Just be assured that I still won't give up on this fic X3_

_

* * *

_

Given the events of the previous afternoon, it was quite understandable even to Haruhi why she found herself simply standing outside the gate of Suoh mansion 2 at 5:15 on Thursday, steeling herself for the upcoming piano lesson. If things had ever been awkward between them, she was sure that previous awkwardness would pale in comparison to this lesson. She could not imagine a comfortable way to go about this.

"Why in the world did he kiss me?" she asked aloud. It was the same question she had lay on her futon asking herself the night before until she finally managed to fall asleep. Whenever she thought of that warm pressure of his lips against her cheek, her face burned and she felt irritated with herself for getting so caught up in it. "It just doesn't make any sense…" she leaned up against the ivy-draped pillar on the left side of the gate. She glanced at her watch, wondering how long would be appropriate for her to stand outside gathering her bearings. She was fifteen minutes late already and she couldn't see any way they could get through this lesson without it being painfully awkward.

"I know," she said finally, snapping her fingers. "I'll just pretend it didn't happen."

"You can't do that with everything, you know," a nagging inner voice reminded her, and she brushed it away.

"Watch me," she muttered, pressing the intercom button. "It's Fujioka Haruhi. I'm here to see Tamaki-senpai," she said clearly into the microphone, and the gate swung open to let her in as usual. She walked up the path, soaking up as much of the relaxation of the sunny grounds as she could before she reached the house and knocked on the enormous front door. It opened within seconds and she found herself being stared down by Shima. Her face didn't brighten at the sight of Haruhi, but Haruhi had never actually seen her smile. Somehow, however, she felt that she and Shima had some kind of understanding, and this comforted her in her agitated state.

"Good afternoon, Fujioka-chan. Tamaki-sama is in his music room as usual. You can feel free to join him."

"Thanks, Shima-san," Haruhi turned to head up the stairs and then turned back to face Shima, who was still standing and staring at her. "Um… Shima-san?"

"Yes?"

"Has Tamaki-senpai been… acting any different since yesterday?" she asked a bit timidly, and Shima gave her a telling look.

"Whatever happened between you two yesterday has certainly had an impact on him, if that's what you mean," Shima answered. "He has been in his room since last night pacing and muttering. I'm not exactly sure what to make of it."

_'Does he regret it?'_ Haruhi couldn't help thinking. She stood still for a moment. "Does he seem… upset?"

"Quite," Shima said with a nod. "And a bit afraid, if I'm any judge of his behavior."

Haruhi clenched her fists, shaking her head and feeling a bit embarrassed. "I… really shouldn't have come," she said. "I guess I was silly to think I could pretend nothing would be different…" still muttering to herself, she turned and rushed for the door.

"What shall I tell Tamaki-sama?" Shima asked as Haruhi grabbed the knob.

"Whatever you want," she told the elderly woman in a rush as she ran out, shutting the door behind her. She set off quickly down the path to the gates before Tamaki came down and discovered that she had been there. She couldn't help feeling rather stupid for her actions. Of course things were going to be different, she reminded herself as the gate opened to let her out. Of course he would be all in a panic and affected over what he had done. It was a significant and embarrassing thing to do and she supposed she would be deeply affected as well if she had been on the other end of the kiss. Not that she wasn't affected now, she realized, and her cheeks burned. Her heart ached every time she remembered that moment.

"It was silly of me to come over and act like everything was fine. I guess I should just give him some time to calm down. I should have realized that it was a bad idea when he spent the whole day avoiding me. Oh well…" Haruhi shrugged dismissively and tried her best to forget about it. "I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon enough…" she was used to his eccentricities. Sighing, Haruhi ignored the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and headed for home.

She had only gotten a block and a half when she was pulled from her distracted thoughts by a hand that grabbed hold of her arm and squeezed. Tightly. She had been so deep in thought that she had not even noticed someone near her until this moment. As the strong hand pulled her into the long alleyway that separated the grounds of one house from another, she blinked in shock. Thinking on her toes, she slipped her hands nonchalantly into her pockets and opened her phone just a bit, fumbling around until she found the 4 key. Tamaki's number in speed dial. She hit it and pressed send clumsily, but it only had time to ring for a few seconds before there was a hard tug on her arm that wrenched her hand out of her pocket. The phone snapped shut and Haruhi got her first look at the person who had so forcefully yanked her into the small space. He couldn't have been much older than she was, but he was enormously tall. She felt dwarfed.

"Okay, rich boy…" her would-be assailant said, glowering down at her. "Give me the money you have on you, and I'll let you go." it occurred to her that she had been too preoccupied to change out of her Ouran uniform before the lesson, and she cursed silently at the fact that it had gotten her into this situation.

"I don't have any…" Haruhi explained, heart thumping a little as she tried to think of a way out of this situation. Tamaki was so close… maybe he had gotten her call and would somehow know to come for her. She could only hope he would be his usual, overly-concerned self when it came to her.

"Don't lie to me," Haruhi slammed hard into the fence on one side of the small space as she was pushed and she coughed a bit as the air was knocked out of her lungs. "You go to Ouran Academy. I recognize the uniform. I know you Ouran boys are rolling in cash. So give me every last yen note on you and I won't hurt you."

"Okay…" Haruhi reached into her pockets once more and quickly opened her phone, calling Tamaki again as she pretended to fumble for the money that truly wasn't there. "But I really don't have anything. I'm just a scholarship student."

"Oh yeah?" the boy sneered. "Don't lie to me, pretty boy. You rich kids are all the same!" he elbowed her in the gut and her hand slipped, letting the phone snap shut again. Cursing slightly, Haruhi glared up at the boy.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Do you really want to hurt someone for something as stupid as money? It's not worth it, is it?"

"Don't tell me what's worth what. You don't know anything," the attacker hissed at her, shoving her against the fence again. Haruhi glanced out into the street, biting her lip nervously. She was so unaccustomed to feeling helpless, and it was odd for her to feel out of control of the situation. She felt, for the first time in her teenage life, simply like a helpless child. It was with a pang that she was called back to the time at the beach, when Tamaki had reminded her that she wasn't invincible. For the first time, she understood what he had been getting at.

_'Tamaki-senpai… if you got that call… please hurry…'_

**XXX**

Tamaki stared at his phone, puzzled. Several minutes ago he had received a call from Haruhi but it had cut out after the first ring. Had she accidentally dialed his number? He stretched and glanced at the clock. 5:30. She was late. Guilty, Tamaki got up and started pacing.

"Oh, look what I've done!" he wailed. "I didn't talk to her today because I was so embarrassed, and now she didn't come to her lesson! She probably thinks I hate her! Oh, how did I cause this terrible trouble! I don't even know why this has all happened!" he covered his head with his hands but was almost immediately pulled from his melodrama as his phone went off again.

"Haruhi!" he shouted, darting for his phone where he rested on top of the grand piano. It was indeed the adorable ringtone he had set to ring when Haruhi called him, and it filled him with hope. It wasn't too late to redeem the situation. "Hello? Haruhi?" he asked. There was no answer. All he heard was the sound of rustling as though the phone was pressed against cloth. He heard Haruhi speak, and she sounded far away. Someone else was speaking as well, something vague about money, and their voice was rough and menacing. Then Haruhi gave an alarmed squeak and the line cut off.

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, lowering the phone and staring at it in horror. "Is she alright? Did something happen?" Tamaki ran for Shima's room downstairs, taking the steps three at a time. When he reached her door he burst in, his eyes wild with worry.

"Was Haruhi here?" he asked loudly.

"Yes. She left several minutes ago in a rush," Shima said, looking up from the book she was reading and sliding her reading glasses down so she could look at him. "Why?"

"I just received a rather disturbing phone call and…" he swallowed. "What if she's hurt?" he had never felt such an all-encompassing dread, and his heart felt sick. It was as though he was about to lose his insides. "You said she left a few minutes ago?"

"Yes."

"Then she couldn't have gone far!" Tamaki turned and darted out of the room.

"Shall I have a car come around, Tamaki-sama?" Shima asked.

"No!" Tamaki shouted over his shoulder. "No time, no time! Need to… need to find Haruhi!" he was going mad with worry now and he bolted out the door and into the warm spring air. It had started raining, and he rushed for the gate in the downpour as it grew heavier. "Let me out, let me out! I have to find my Haruhi!" he shouted at the intercom and then bolted out the gate before it was even fully open, a series of horrific scenarios rushing through his head, each worse than the last.

"Oh Haruhi… please be okay," he gasped, running as fast as he could in the direction he knew she took to get home. "Please…"

**XXX**

"You should really just calm down…" Haruhi was beginning to see that reason wasn't going to have any impact on this boy, but she couldn't help trying. "You don't have to hurt me, you know…"

"I won't hurt you if you give me your money, remember?"

"I don't have any," Haruhi told him sincerely. She was starting to become less and less afraid and more and more indignant. It bothered her immensely that people like this existed; people who thought they could take whatever they wanted without bothering to work for it. It was pure injustice.

_'This is the kind of person you used to put away, mom…'_ she found herself thinking. At the thought of her mother, she thought for a moment what it must be like to die. She wondered if there was anything after. If there was a heaven or there was reincarnation or if it was simply blackness. That idea seemed the most logical, and it scared her far more than this punk did. However, it seemed to her to be a bad idea to be thinking of death in this situation; she wasn't going to die, she thought calmly. This boy was unarmed and he only wanted money. There was no reason to panic. Slowly, she calmed herself completely.

"I told you, don't lie to me!" the force of his shove knocked Haruhi to the ground this time, and she slammed her bottom on the concrete rather painfully. Looking up at him, the raindrops splattered her face, and she felt strangely calm through all her terror and anger. The first thunderclap sounded just as a voice cut through the air.

"Haruhi!" the familiar sound killed nearly all of the tension that the situation had built up, and she breathed a sigh as she saw Tamaki's lithe form appear at the entrance to the alley. Somehow, though she wasn't out of the woods yet, just seeing him made her feel that everything was going to be okay. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haruhi breathed. Her attacker was looking between she and Tamaki and he seemed at a loss for what to do.

"Get away from her," Tamaki, who had been frantic a moment ago, was suddenly eerily calm. He stepped toward them, holding out his hands. "You don't want to hurt her. We can all just walk away from his, okay? It's all going to be fine." there was a pause as he reached into his pocket and drew out his wallet. Pulling out its contents, he held out his hand and closed his eyes. "I'm going to give you this, okay? You can take it and you can go, and when I open my eyes you'll be gone and we'll just say this didn't happen. Alright?"

Haruhi watched the thug's stare fix Tamaki with confusion, and then a kind of abstract interest. Slowly, he moved forward and took the assorted yen notes from Tamaki's hand. With one glance back at Haruhi, he turned and headed for the exit to the alley, still looking slightly baffled. As he disappeared from sight, Tamaki opened his eyes and stared at Haruhi with an impossibly tender gaze.

"That was pretty amazing…" Haruhi said when she could find her voice. "You just dealt with him so calmly. I've never seen anything like that…" Tamaki's eyes glistened and now that the spell of silence seemed to be broken, he rushed across the distance between then and crouched beside her, pulling her swiftly into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he gasped, his eyes wet as he surveyed her and then pulled her close, crushing her against his chest with more tenderness than usual. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. Not really. I'm fine, really, senpai. You don't need to worry. I'm okay. I'm really okay."

Tamaki started weeping softly then, cradling her in his arms and rocking her just a bit. "I was so scared… that you weren't going to be okay…" he gasped. "Oh Haruhi, I'm so happy you're okay. I'm so glad."

Haruhi took the time to relax now, even with the rain beating down on them. Slowly, she let her cheek rest against his chest and took in the soft thuds of his heartbeat. Her own heart ached and sped up slightly, and she could feel her cheeks burning. She realized at that exact moment exactly how perfectly content she couldn't help feeling whenever she was close to him, how the soft, warm sound of his heart beating made her glad she was alive. There in that rainy alley in the middle of a spring day, one fact rang true that made time stand still for a moment. Haruhi was left speechless at the fact that made her heart thunder in her chest and her hands shake. It was almost incredible to her that it had taken her so long to realize this simple feeling that had awakened long ago and had made itself known in its own cryptic way in that moment they had spent in the air together before plunging into cold water. This was what Kaoru had been talking about. This was where all those ridiculous, corny lines in movies and shoujo manga originated. This was… this was…

_'This is what love feels like…'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Please bear with me here until I can get regular updates going again. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one.**

**Thanks for all the help on the customers' names! I also used the credits of the DVDs to find out some of them, just for the sake of being able to have a lot of customers without having OCs XD**

**Also, who else is ridiculously happy with how the manga's been going lately? X3**

**

* * *

**

Despite Haruhi's heavy protests, Tamaki carried her through the rain all the way home. He knew it would be the practical thing to do to call one of his drivers to come and pick them up, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to. To use his phone, he would most likely have to put Haruhi down, and he wasn't quite ready for that at the moment. He clung to her instead with the desperation of a man who had nothing to lose, cradling her against his damp chest like the most precious treasure in the world.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked meekly, and Tamaki peeked down at her. "You don't have to carry me, you know?"

"I know," Tamaki assured her. "But I want to."

They managed to reach the Fujioka residence without incident and Tamaki let Haruhi down so she could calmly unlock the door and let them inside.

"Thanks for taking me home," she said conversationally as she closed the door behind them. Both of them were soaked to the skin, and Haruhi shivered noticeably as she hung up her sopping uniform jacket. "I'm sorry you had to get so wet because of me. But then again, beautiful men can't be hurt by water, can they?"

Tamaki was too shaken up to laugh at their private joke. He simply gave her a weak smile and followed her like a puppy as she walked farther into the living room.

"Do you want to borrow some of my dad's clothes?" she asked calmly, and Tamaki wondered just how she could be so nonchalant after what had just happened, when he was in such an internal panic that it felt like he might collapse at any given moment.

"Sure…" Tamaki said softly, and Haruhi led the way to her father's room, where she dug out her father's "Papa" t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"I hope these fit," Haruhi turned to give him privacy and Tamaki changed quickly, finally realizing just how cold he was. He was shivering much more than cold alone warranted as he pulled on the dry clothes and handed the wet ones to Haruhi with a soft mutter of thanks. She slid them into the hamper and walked back into the living room with Tamaki at her heels.

"They fit fine," he added, and Haruhi smiled. Despite the fact that they were both dry, they were still shivering and Haruhi motioned for him to sit down on the sofa and when he did she covered him with a blanket.

"There. Do you want some tea or something?" Haruhi asked, and Tamaki shook his head slightly.

"I'm fine for now. Aren't you going to come and warm up, Haruhi?"

Haruhi shook her head. "You go ahead. I'll…" not really sure why he was doing it, Tamaki reached out his hand and gently took hers, pulling her onto the sofa with him. Haruhi blinked at him in surprise, and, trying not to blush, Tamaki arranged the blanket over both of them and guided her down to rest against his chest. Haruhi's cheeks were red and Tamaki, much to his surprise, felt a jolt of something warm and yet familiar around her that sped through his heart.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered into her damp hair, tightening his hold on her a bit. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" his voice took on a rather stern tone against his will and he was immediately sorry.

"Okay," Haruhi agreed softly. Tamaki looked down at her. She had her head nestled against his chest and her eyes were closed tight. "I'm sorry for worrying you, and for making you go to all that trouble for me."

"It's alright. I'd do it again, though. I'll always do everything in my power to keep you safe. As long as you're safe and sound, I'm happy. It wasn't any trouble. I want you to know that you can always call me if you're in trouble again. I'm glad you did this time."

"I just called you by instinct. I guess everything you said that night at the beach really did have an effect on me," Haruhi smiled slightly, and Tamaki's heart jolted again as her hand curled around a handful of his shirt in a possessive, almost childlike gesture. "Thank you for rescuing me again. I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't shown up."

"I'll always be there," Tamaki reminded her. "It's my job to keep you safe."

"Because that's what fathers do, right?" somehow, Haruhi sounded a bit bitter and Tamaki was surprised.

"I'm… not your father," he said slowly, and watched Haruhi's face change into an expression of surprise. "I'm not exactly sure what I am to you or what you are to me but… if you'll just give me a little time… I'm sure I'll figure things out. Can you do that? Give me some time?"

"Sure," Haruhi smiled at him. He knew that she understood from the way she simply relaxed against his chest once more. She was brilliant, he knew, but sometimes rather childish when it came to understanding feelings, so it was gratifying for him to know that she understood where he was coming from.

"I'm sorry I was so meek when it came to dealing with that boy, Haruhi," Tamaki said apologetically. "I thought that if I used force, I was so angry at him for hurting you that I could have killed him. I'm sorry if you find me weak for it."

"I actually thought it was very… admirable the way you handled it without any violence. It takes a much stronger person to do that than to hurt someone, you know. I think it showed a lot of strength of character."

For a moment, Tamaki didn't speak, and when he did he chose his words very carefully and meant every one. "You're incredible, Haruhi," he whispered. When she blushed just a bit and then smiled earnestly, he felt as though his world was complete.

**XXX**

At Ouran Academy, it is common knowledge that gossip spreads like wildfire. Friday morning was no exception; the instant Haruhi stepped through the impressive front doors, she could feel a thousand pairs of eyes on her. It was an itchy feeling that was hard to shake. She made her way toward music room three with the disconcerting feeling of being watched pressing down on her every pore.

"I figured coming early for morning club duties would mean there were less people than usual in the school," she muttered to herself. When she finally reached the extravagant pink double doors, she was already starting to feel so watched that she swore the eyes were literally crawling on her skin. When she opened the door, she found herself in a simple music room rather in the midst of some elaborate theme, and for this she was grateful.

"Good morning, Haruhi," Tamaki caught sight of her the moment she came through the doors and came to meet her. "Did you get to school alright this morning?"

"Sure. Thanks," Haruhi replied, smiling at him. It was rather strange being around him now that she had realized her feelings; something about him seemed different to her. She had heard people talk about love and the way it felt, but she had never expected the things people said to be true. It was as though the very air felt different around him, and she felt rather silly being so affected by a simple emotion. It was the kind of change she had never expected or hoped to experience.

"That's good…" Tamaki was slightly red in the face. She had never seen him awkward before and it was actually rather fascinating. He was much more subdued around her than usual and he seemed more careful, somehow.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, and he nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes of course!" he babbled, flapping his hands in a gesture that reminded her immediately of her father. "Daddy's just-"

"You're not my dad, remember, senpai?" she said directly, staring straight into his eyes. Somehow when he had admitted that yesterday, it had felt like some kind of enormous breakthrough, and she wasn't about to let him regress.

"Oh, right…" his face flushed deeper and he began to shift from foot to foot, seeming to be trying to avoid eye contact.

_"He's kind of cute…" _she mused thoughtfully. _"When he acts this way."_

"I'll try to figure everything out like I said yesterday," Tamaki assured her, and some of his usual self confidence came back. "I promise it won't take long."

"You can take all the time you need," Haruhi assured him with a smile. "I can wait."

"Thank you," Tamaki beamed. Over his shoulder, Haruhi saw Sakurazuka and Momoka enter the room and stepped back a bit.

"Sorry senpai, but I've got some customers now. Can we talk later?"

"Of course!" he declared. This was more like the normal Tamaki, and Haruhi smiled and left him there in his theatrics.

"Good morning, Haruhi-kun," Momoka said cheerfully as she took a seat beside she and Sakurazuka.

"Good morning," Haruhi smiled at both of them and began to pour some tea. She was stopped by an odd feeling. This was it again; that piercing feeling of being watched. Looking up, she found her customers' eyes on her and she paused, blinking. "Um… is everything alright, ladies?"

"We just wanted to ask you… um…" Momoka began as Sakurazuka took on a look of anticipation.

"What is it, Kurokano-chan?" Haruhi asked, trying not to feel weary and passing them both cups of tea.

"Is… is it true that you and Tamaki-senpai… kissed?" it seemed to take Momoka great effort to answer the question, and Haruhi couldn't help smiling.

"He kissed me on the cheek, but it was nothing like what you're thinking, I'm sure. It was just…a friendly gesture." Haruhi wasn't entirely sure whether or not she was telling the truth, but it felt presumptuous to assume otherwise.

"A friendly gesture?" Momoka sounded slightly disappointed. "So you two aren't… in love?"

"No, nothing like that," Haruhi lied through her teeth. _"But I am…"_

As the subject passed and Haruhi began chatting with her guests about various subjects, she could not help glancing over at the chaise lounge where Tamaki sat, entertaining various customers. He gestured wildly and happily, his eyes glittering as they always did when he was making someone happy. Her conversation with Momoka had made her wonder, and now she couldn't get it out of her head.

_"What… are_ his_ feelings?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Sorry the spacing is so weird in this chapter. I have about 5 minutes online to post it so I have no time to fix it. Sorry DX also, hopefully next chapter will be up sooner. Things haven't been going so well lately (IE my cat got hit by a car and died), so I haven't been online much.**

**Sorry about the doom and gloom ^^; enjoy the chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

The more Tamaki thought about it, the less sense it made. He paced furiously across the length of music room three with all the insanity of a man who does not understand the problem presented to him. He had asked to be excused from his final class of the day ten minutes early and now that he was doing what he had intended to do with the extra time- dig into his brain and figure out exactly what Haruhi was to him- he was at a complete loss.

"Come on, think," he demanded of his brain as he paced furiously, his feet starting to make a uniform trail of scuff marks on the pink tiles of music room three. "There has to be _some _way to figure this out!" he was starting to wonder, since the answer to his problem proved so elusive, if perhaps it was so obvious that it was staring him in the face. He struggled to move past his usual obliviousness and reach for the clarity just beyond, the patch of brilliant white light that held all the answers he was striving so hard for.

"How do I feel about her?" he asked aloud, pacing faster, arms flailing. "She certainly isn't a daughter to me anymore… but what _is_ she? What is this feeling?"

Tamaki had never, despite all his prowess with dealing with the hearts of maidens, been in love. He had nothing to compare this feeling to, and so it confused him. Could it really be love, he wondered as he paced even more furiously across the length of his predestinated pondering area? His heart sped up at the thought of her face and for a moment he stopped pacing to clutch his chest.

"Love? Love? Can this really be love? I don't know if I…"

"Will you please quit that incessant pacing?" Kyouya asked him in a rather bored drawl as he closed the enormous door behind him. "You're leaving scuff marks and I just had that floor cleaned, you fool."

Kyouya always called him names when he was either in an extremely pleasant or an extremely foul mood, and it was impossible to tell which he was in today. There was no time for tact at the moment, however, and immediately Tamaki ran to the brunette, ringing his hands.

"Kyouya! I've been in here for just _ages_ thinking and I… I… I don't know what I'm supposed to think!"

"What in the world are you going on about?" Kyouya asked, rather too happy for the situation, and it was then that Tamaki could tell that his mood was foul. However, he had no time to stop and think of ways to speak to the shadow king that would not irritate him further.

"Kyouya… am I in love with Haruhi?" he blurted, and for a moment he thought he actually saw Ootori Kyouya driven speechless. The two boys stared each other down for a moment, and then Kyouya smirked and turned away, moving toward his usual table and opening his laptop.

"I don't know, Tamaki. Are you?" he asked calmly, and Tamaki threw his hands in the air.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you!" he shouted, and Kyouya gave him a look.

"Keep your voice down. I have a horrible headache."

"Kyouyaaaaaaa," Tamaki whined, grabbing his sleeve and tugging rather hard at the blue material. "You're not helping at all! Would it really be so terrible to help a friend in his direst hour of need?"

Kyouya sighed heavily and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "I suppose not. What do you need help with?"

"I need help figuring out… how I feel about Haruhi! I've been thinking and thinking and I haven't come up with much!"

"Well, what _have_ you come up with, then?" Kyouya sounded tired.

"I have one hypothesis, but I'm not sure how entirely accurate it is and-"

"If you wouldn't mind moving it along, it would be greatly appreciated. I have a lot of expenses to tally up."

"I think that I might be… in love with Haruhi."

"Oh really?" Kyouya looked up from his laptop and fixing Tamaki with an unreadable stare. He looked almost smug, and Tamaki clenched his fists.

"Don't act like this is the first you've heard of the idea! I asked you about it when you first came in, Kyouya!" Tamaki wailed, stomping his feet rather like a child. He flailed his arms a bit like a man gone mad and then began his pacing again, looking fairly rabid. "It's the only thing I can come up with, but I'm not sure if it's true! Up until recently I only saw her as my daughter so all these new feelings are… deeply confusing. I just don't know what to make of them! Kyouya, you know, right? Do I love her? Do I?"

Kyouya, obviously beginning to despair getting any work done, pushed his laptop shut and ignored Tamaki's screeches about how that was bad for the computer. "Tell me then, Tamaki; how do you feel when you're around her?"

Tamaki stopped pacing and twiddled his thumbs. "Good? Like… like I can do anything."

"What else? Do you have any physical symptoms?"

Tamaki began to feel like he was at the doctor's office. Kyouya certainly _looked_ like a doctor, staring at him sternly over his glasses. Tamaki half expected him to start marking things down on a medical chart. "Well… my face gets hot, my hands shake and sweat, my heart hurts and won't stop fluttering, I stammer quite a bit, which is strange because usually I'm so eloquent, particularly around ladies!"

"I see. Is there anything else? Anything she makes you want to do?"

"Well… she makes me smile. And I… I want to kiss her. And I want to be with her all the time and hold her and… and…" Tamaki flushed heavily and clammed up, determined not to finish his sentence. Kyouya gave a little twinge of amusement but said nothing.

"Well…" for a moment, Kyouya paused, and Tamaki leaned forward, hanging on his every word, nearly dead from the suspense in the room. "I really have no firsthand experience but from what I can tell, love does seem to be a valid possibility. But in the end, it all really comes down to you, Tamaki. Think about it. You're king of the host club, aren't you? You know more about romance than anyone. So ask yourself now, do all of those things signify love to you?"

Tamaki paused, and swore he saw a million rainbow colors flash before his eyes, blinding him temporarily as he stumbled backward, his hands on his flushed cheeks and his mind spinning like a tornado. It was as though an atomic bomb had gone off in his heart. A million things burst and danced like flurries of petals inside his heart and head and he had to lean on a table to catch his breath and then stare blankly into the ceiling until everything swirling inside finally sorted itself out.

"I… I see…" he whispered in the same awestruck voice he had used upon seeing the image of Buddha on a piece of toast. "It's all so clear to me now. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! All the time this has been happening and I didn't see it at all until now!"

"Oh?" Kyouya asked, peering up at him from his chair. "And what, pray tell, is it?"

"I'm… in love with Haruhi. I'm in love with Haruhi! I'm in love! With Haruhi! I love Haruhi! Love, love, love!" a switch was flipped then, and Tamaki dissolved into rather girlish giggles, blushing heavily but smiling. "I would have thought this whole thing would be shocking or a little scary but… it's just… wonderful! Love feels wonderful, Kyouya! Everyone should get to feel like this! I love Haruhi! I have to tell the world! I can't hold this feeling inside! Not even for a moment! I have to tell her right now!" he made to sprint toward the door, but Kyouya's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Now hold on just a minute," he said, and Tamaki froze midstep, not even breathing. "Don't you think you should take some time to think about this first? To get your head on straight? If you go bursting in on Haruhi like _this_ and gush your feelings all over her, it will be rather overwhelming for her, and I can't imagine she'd like that at all. Why not take a bit to gain some perspective and figure out a tactful way to tell her without overpowering her? These feelings will still be here tomorrow."

"You're absolutely right!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. "I couldn't have possibly come up with a better idea! If I tell her tomorrow, then I'll have time to get everything all sorted out and it will be perfect! I'll spend all of tonight planning and then I'll give her the best love confession that is humanly possible. Oh, just you wait, Kyouya! It'll be absolutely perfect! I can see it now! Well, I'm off to prepare! Adieu, Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted, and Kyouya sighed. Ordinarily he would have made him stay and lectured him about the importance of keeping up his scheduled appointments with guests, but right now all he could do was stare rather fondly at Tamaki's retreating back and give a slightly amused smile.

"I'd say it's about time."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to everyone for the well-wishes and for reading so far ^^ I'm just about done with the story on my computer (though I'm nowhere done updating XD) and it should probably be about 35 to 40 chapters in all. Also, I'm sorry if everyone hates me for this chapter but I promise that in the end, everything will work out just fine. And no, there are no OC's involved in the "situation", so don't worry. It's actually kinda just a plot device for something else that happens later.**

**Take care, everybody! Will update soon!**

* * *

It was a typical Saturday in the Third Music Room, and the decibel level was rising to astronomical proportions. Seemingly without any thought of order, girls in fluffy yellow dresses moved gaily around the room, chattering and giggling at the affections of attractive boys clad in powder blue jackets. This was the way of Ouran Academy's ever-popular Host Club. They were handsome, they were charming, and they were the forbidden fruits of the academy. "Look, don't touch" was the rule the club's vice president had laid down several months earlier after a rather embarrassing incident had taken place, and it made the seven boys even more desirable. At that very moment, one Ootori Kyouya was standing slightly off to the side, grinding numbers and keeping a watchful eye on his boys.

"Good morning, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said pleasantly, coming up beside him with a tea tray. Briefly, the brunette's dark eyes slid over to the Host Club's resident female.

"Good morning, Haruhi," he replied. The girl's eyes were fixed on the controlled chaos of the scene before them, and together they watched the five other hosts attend to females in this whirlwind of splendor that was typical of them. "Finished with your guests, I see?"

"No," Haruhi admitted sheepishly. "I was just getting some tea and got caught up watching everybody."

Kyouya had to admit that it was rather easy to get caught up in all the magic and bustle of the club and the antics of the hosts, particularly Tamaki. At the moment he was poised on one of the ornate silk-upholstered sofas, extending a tray of sweets to a fawning girl with dark hair. The girls around him were positively melting, and it was rather fascinating to watch. Kyouya never failed to be amazed by Tamaki's display of undeniable people skills, particularly around women. He flashed his indigo eyes, moved his head so strands of golden hair slipped in front of them mysteriously, and generally played to the crowd of girls like a show dog. Observing him was almost like a school sport, and as with any sport, spectators were more than likely to be rewarded with some kind of bizarre surprise, a twist that would bring on gossip in Ouran's newspaper and mutters around the water cooler the next morning. He was fully anticipating, now that Tamaki had realized his feelings for Haruhi, for it to involve her today.

He was soon proved wrong. In this case, the twist was Suoh Yuzuru entering the third music room during club activities for the second time this year, looking more than a bit perplexed, his usually impeccable appearance rather rumpled with what looked to be stress. Kyouya had been chancing glances up at Tamaki and the others, but now he dropped all attention from the clipboard in his hands and focused it on the scene beginning to play out before him.

"I wonder what Tamaki's father is doing here," Haruhi remarked as the two of them watched Yuzuru approach Tamaki. "He doesn't usually come around the music room." she had to admit that though she was not generally a nosy kind of person, Haruhi was rather interested to know why Tamaki's father was coming in during Host Club hours looking so very stressed. Watching Yuzuru tap his son on the shoulder to get his attention and then lean in to whisper something, she was hit with a kind of strange dread. The look on Yuzuru's face made it obvious that something was wrong, and as she stood beside Kyouya in what was most likely the calm before the storm, a pang of worry for her friend shuddered through her. It was unexpected (knowing Tamaki and his father, whatever problem there might be was likely to be minor and the entire situation was most definitely being handled with more seriousness than was warranted), but it flashed through her all the same. This new protectiveness over Tamaki that had come with her rapidly budding feelings had a way of changing her reactions to anything involving the blonde, and it was a bit disconcerting.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Tamaki informed her, catching her eye as he followed his father toward the doors, all carefree energy as though he didn't notice the obvious stress his father carried himself with. "I suppose things will have to go on without me for now! Haruhi, Kyouya, will you two mind looking after my guests while I'm out?"

"I guess so," Haruhi replied for them, ignoring Kyouya's sigh from beside her. "Is everything okay, senpai?" their eyes locked, and Tamaki paused a bit too long before he started back out the door.

"I'm sure it is," Tamaki said with a wave of his hand, pausing again at the lurid pink double doors. "See you in a moment, Haruhi!" With that he was gone and Haruhi was left to half-reluctantly lead several of Tamaki's many female charges to the sofa she herself was occupying with Sakurazuka. She had earlier been surprised to note that Momoka had not showed up to club activities today. She had been present in class, and it was unlike her to simply skip coming. She had also seemed rather preoccupied and upset since third period, and it was good to take her mind off of Tamaki long enough to wonder about it.

"I wonder what Tamaki-kun's father wants to talk to him about…" Sakurazuka said conversationally, thanking Haruhi quickly for the tea and delicately taking one of the cups on the tray.

"He seemed upset. I wonder if there's something wrong. I suppose we'll just have to ask him when he gets back, won't we?" Ayame chimed in without breathing, staring thoughtfully into her glass. Marveling as always over Ayame's ability to speak sentences without air, Haruhi poured tea into both Ayame and Sakurazuka's cups as delicately as she could, hoping the girls wouldn't notice as she spilled a bit.

"It's probably nothing," she told them, more to assure herself than either of them, secretly. She could still not shake the feeling that things were about to become overwhelmingly bad for her senpai, and Haruhi's gut feelings were nearly always right. She could not deny how worried for him she was. "Maybe we should all just enjoy our tea?"

"Of course, Haruhi-kun!" agreed one of Tamaki's regulars whose name Haruhi could not quite place, and she and the other girls drank their tea and made rather comfortable small talk. Their conversation turned to classes and to what Haruhi had planned for the upcoming Sunday (namely, nothing), and that was that. Things progressed and everyone moved on, as was typical of any situation involving Tamaki; he was far too exhausting to occupy anyone's mind for too long. The club had closed, the girls had gone, and Haruhi had nearly forgotten about Tamaki completely when finally the blonde burst through the double doors, looking as though he had just witnessed the death of his best friend.

"Hey, tono, where have you been?" Hikaru droned, looking up from the comic book he and Kaoru were reading together.

"I don't want to talk about it!" the blonde declared, tossing his hair in a fit of melodrama and plopping down on one of the ornate sofas. This was clearly the wrong thing to say to the twins, as they exchanged an amused glance and sidled up to their King, one on each side.

"Oh really?" Kaoru purred in Tamaki's ear, making the tall blonde jump several inches into the air. He slowly turned his head to face Kaoru and gave him a rather irritated look that looked strange on his soft face.

"Yes, really! I really, really don't want to talk about it!" Tamaki exclaimed, leaning back against the back of the sofa and draping a hand over his eyes. The twins exchanged another glace and moved closer.

"Come on, tono! Tell us! Did you get laid or something?" Hikaru asked, snickering faintly, and Haruhi looked up from the homework she'd been working on and fixed both twins with an intimidating stare.

"If he says he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't have to talk about it," she snapped, and both twins looked up at her, their expressions laden with surprise. "Leave him alone already, would you?"

"Okay," Kaoru said, his eyes a little wide with shock. He glanced between Tamaki and Haruhi for a moment, in slight awe. He was surprised by the fire in her eyes. _"So it's finally happened…the carriage has turned back into a pumpkin." _

"Thanks, Haruhi," Tamaki said, sounding a bit weary. He rubbed his eyes slightly and Haruhi was surprised to see that tears had broken out slightly over the corners. Abruptly he stood and grabbed his school bag, heading toward the door. "Well, I really… should get going. I have a lot to do this weekend and… I should really get started. Goodbye!"

"But wait, tono!" Hikaru said after him, but already Tamaki was slamming through the double doors. Without thinking, Haruhi leaped up and ran after him. Since meeting Tamaki she had begun allowing her heart to take priority over her brain much more often than normal, and this was one of those occasions. She followed the boy she loved as he tore down the corridor, weaving and distressed and obviously close to a breakdown. She caught him when he got to the stairs and managed to grab hold of his elbow, holding it gently but firmly.

"Senpai, are you okay?" she asked him, surprised by the tears that were streaking down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly and no more came. He looked embarrassed and he tried to break away, but she caught hold of his sleeve at the last possible second. "Wait, please! Are you okay, senpai? I can't let you go like this… I have to know that you're okay!"

"Of course I'm not okay!" he said rather viciously, and Haruhi drew back as though burned. Immediately he looked sorry and he held his hands out to her, asking for her forgiveness. She touched one of them tenderly.

"Can I help?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to break him with words. She had never seen him quite so vulnerable. He shook his head.

"Thank you, but no. I can't see how you possibly could."

"Will you tell me… what's happening?" she asked as gently as she could, worried and slightly afraid of whatever answer he would give her.

"Why does this have to be happening?" Tamaki asked. "It almost happened once before but last time the situation wasn't like this! It's almost worse to say no than yes. She's given me an ultimatum this time, Haruhi."

"What do you mean?" facing him with both feet on the ground, Haruhi steeled herself and petted his arm slightly through the fabric of his blazer. "What's… what's going on?"

Tamaki swallowed and looked out the window and into the courtyard which had earlier been streaked with sunlight but was now shrouded in the foreboding shadows of an oncoming storm. When he looked back at her, he looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

"Haruhi… I'm getting married."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: You know...**

**Thanks for being so patient with updates for so long, guys. But I'm looking into buying internet for my house so they'll probably be faster in the future.**

**Is anyone else really nervous about the final chapter of the manga? ^^;**

**

* * *

**

"You're… you're what?" Haruhi asked, drawing back slightly and blinking up at him in shock. The situation felt too bizarre to be real, and Tamaki looked ashamed.

"I'm getting married," he said bitterly, and for a moment Haruhi had to stand stock still in hopes that she would be able to get her mind around the notion. All at once it was glaringly simple; she was in love with him, and he was getting married to someone else. The fact was hot acid in her stomach and it burned her eyes as well as where it was seeded. He was right; this time was different from the last. Mostly because more bitter jealousy was kneaded in with her worry for him than before. Last time he had accepted his fate with a resolute kind of bitterness but now there was pure misery in his handsome features and it worried her to no end. She had never before seen him cry with an air of seriousness.

"Oh… you're… you're getting…" she felt like sitting down. "So are you… in love, then?" she knew the question was stupid but she didn't expect Tamaki to look so hurt. His eyes glazed over with what looked like betrayal and he wouldn't look at her.

"Of course not," he snapped, lashing out like a dog bites a helping hand when it is wounded or afraid. "How could I be in love with her? My grandmother picked her. You couldn't possibly understand." This sudden coldness was new when Haruhi was so used to his sunshine and tenderness with her, and her new love-weakened heart threatened to break in the face of it. "You're a commoner, Haruhi. You can go about your simple merry little life making all your own decisions. You don't understand what it's like for someone to be putting pieces in the puzzle _for_ you! You don't know anything about this!"

"Hey!" Haruhi snapped, fed up. "I can tell you're upset but if you're going to yell, do it at someone else! I'm just trying to help!"

"Fine," Tamaki said with a stubborn, rather arrogant tone she had not heard since he walked away from her that evening at the beach when she refused to admit her mistake. Haruhi didn't want him to go; she felt she had wounded the situation and she wanted to remedy it somehow. But Tamaki's posture said he was crying and she did not want to embarrass him, so for the first time in her life she stood at the top of the stairs and let him go.

**XXX**

Kurokano Momoka, for being a daughter of wealthy parents and impeccable lineage, had always led a rather simple life. Her childhood years had been spent frolicking in the gardens with bespectacled Kazukiyo Soga and her teenage ones up until now had been spent bearing classes, frolicking in the pink gaiety of music room three, and managing class 1-A with the very same Kazukiyo. So it came as quite a shock to her when suddenly her simple, cheerful life was turned upside down. It was as though someone had upturned a container of pearls and they scattered every which way as she did her best to retrieve them. Some rolled out of sight.

When Father asked to see her in the parlor, she wondered if she was in trouble. The main parlor was usually used for either receiving guests or admissions of guilt. Still she dressed in her favorite tangerine chiffon dress (ruffles often helped her feel better in any situation, she had long ago noticed), and met Mother and Father in the large, ornate room. Cherubs decorated the ceiling and golden pillars rose up nearly twenty feet in the corners. She had never gotten over being impressed over this room and it was this that distracted her until she heard his voice.

"Good evening, Kurokano-chan," she was drawn away from marveling over the red velvet drapes by the familiar voice, and she was surprised to see Suoh Tamaki taking up a seat on one of the 17th century white sofas. The school chairman sat beside him, as well as an elderly woman that she vaguely recognized as his grandmother.

"Tamaki-senpai!" she said, surprised, and received a look from her mother before remembering her manners. "Good evening." she took a seat between her parents and fiddled with the hem of her dress, simultaneously worried and intrigued.

"Momoka, you're quite grown up now," her father began when the uncomfortable small talk of rich parents with nothing in common but their prominent businesses died down. "And I know we told you long ago that when you were grown up we would see you engaged to a gentleman of our choosing. Tamaki is a fine young man and he will make an excellent husband for you."

"The two of you will be wed shortly after your eighteenth birthday," Tamaki's grandmother said to her. Momoka was still blinking in surprise, quite unsure what to think. Tamaki looked quite trapped and uncomfortable and her heart went out to him.

"How long have all of you been planning this?" Momoka asked, though she knew she was being rude.

"Tamaki's grandmother contacted us about it a few weeks ago," her mother said cheerfully, and for a moment Momoka felt rather betrayed in the fact that it had taken her parents only a few weeks to decide her future for her. "We think it's just a wonderful arrangement. He's a fine young man, Momoka. And I know you two know each other from school, so it should be much easier to get along with each other."

Momoka had spent the last sixteen years of her life being coddled but also groomed to be the perfect woman that her parents wanted of her. She had been taught to always be a lady and despite her rather relaxed upbringing, as a member of the upper class she knew her place. Children of rich parents did not have to luxury of making their own decisions, particularly girls. And so it was with a light head full of confusion that Momoka fell into her place as an always obedient daughter and uttered a simple "Yes."

"Wonderful," Tamaki's grandmother said. His father, Momoka couldn't help noticing, looked even more uncomfortable than Tamaki. She had a keen enough eye to know that the grandmother must be calling the shots.

_"We're really just pawns here, aren't we?"_ she thought, looking at Tamaki. Forging business partnerships between families was important, she knew, and the Suoh family was one of the most desirable families to be in the good graces of. If Momoka had to be sacrificed to better the future of her family, then so be it. She had always been more of the martyr type. But it was with a heavy heart.

"May I be excused?" she asked delicately, and her father smiled and nodded. "Of course. The maids will call you down for dinner shortly."

Momoka turned for the stairs and exited the parlor in a stately manner. However as soon as she turned the corner she ran, full of confusion and worry. She did not run very fast, apparently, because it wasn't long before a hand touched her shoulder and she turned to face Tamaki, who was not even out of breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, less Host Charm and more genuine concern than she was used to. "I know this whole thing is rather unsettling."

"I'm fine," she said, which was partly true and partly a lie. "I've known from when I was little that I was going to have to get married and that I wouldn't get to choose my husband. But what about you?"

"Pardon?"

"Are _you_ okay? Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Tamaki looked resolute. "I'll do whatever my grandmother asks of me."

"But you're in love with Haruhi-kun," Momoka stated rather bluntly, and for the first time she saw the pain in his face.

"You're right…" he admitted, his formality giving way. "I do love Haruhi."

"Then this isn't okay," Momoka said firmly. "If you're in love with someone, you can't just… marry someone else!" deep down, despite whatever happened, Momoka was, at her very core, little more than a hopeless romantic. "You can't give your life away to someone else!"

"You know the situation as well as I do," Tamaki said. She had never seen him look so sad. "We both know the place expected of us. The only thing we can really do is fit ourselves into that place and hope our families will be proud of us."

"But what about love?" Momoka asked, and she swore she saw a single tear escape his eye.

"There are more important things," Tamaki said, and she heard in his voice the strain of a lie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Uwahhh... I just downloaded the last chapter of the manga. I'm sure rants will ensue soon at my LJ XD feel free to swing by and join in.**

**Thanks everyone for sticking with this story even though the drama's being kicked up a notch. I have the ending planned out and it's quite fluffy and quite filled with TamaHaru, so no worries. But at this point the fic is only half over XD I hope you'll all stick with me until it's over. And thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I don't reply very often, but the reply button rarely shows up when I'm using my laptop.  
**

**

* * *

**

Tamaki lay flat on his back on his bed, staring up at the ornately carved pink ceiling of his bedroom. The dinner meeting at the Kurokano household had been rather uncomfortable, and it felt even worse to have Momoka know as well than know alone. He felt he was being rude in dreading marrying her; she was a sweet, kind girl who never hurt anyone and made those around her smile. However, he did not love her, and that was enough to sour the prospect for him.

"What am I going to do?" he asked out loud to no one. He was in enough of a funk for his maids to know to leave well enough alone and so there was no one to talk to in the entire wing of the house. He still had an image of the scene when his grandmother and father called him away to Ouran's central salon while he was in the midst of hosting duties burned into his mind and ran through it for the millionth time.

"Good afternoon, Grandmother!" after having realized his feelings for Haruhi and at the prospect of telling her after the guests left, Tamaki was even more cheerful than usual and he received the old woman like a dear friend. "You're looking lovely today!"

"We have some news, Tamaki," his father said, and the worry etched deeply into his face didn't even register in Tamaki's cheerful mind. "Go ahead and sit down."

"Alright," Tamaki said, plopping down beside his father on one of the lavish davenports. His grandmother sat on the one across from them and looked serious.

"Tamaki," she began, and Tamaki snapped to attention. "The situation with Lady Éclair was very disappointing, as you know."

"I had to save Haruhi's life," Tamaki explained respectfully. "She was going to drown and I really had no other choice."

"Yes, you explained that to me before. But that's not why we're here. I believe I have found another opportunity for you to redeem yourself and this time I fully expect you to go along the path expected of you."

"Go on," Tamaki said happily, leaning forward with butterflies still in his stomach as most of his mind flitted off to think of Haruhi.

"I trust you've heard of the Kurokano family, Tamaki. They have been business allies of the Suoh corporation for quite some time. But I believe that we can better the business relationship with a more personal connection to the family. Their daughter, Momoka, is a first year in high school."

"Yes?" Tamaki was blissfully unaware of the implications.

"I have an ultimatum for you now, Tamaki. After she comes of age, you will marry their daughter. If you do what I ask you will be granted entrance to the main mansion permanently and your future as the Suoh heir will be assured. If you refuse you will be denied your future position as heir and permanently and immediately ostracized from the Suoh family. These terms are not negotiable. Do I make myself clear?"

As she spoke Tamaki's stomach had grown cold and sour and now he wondered if he was actually going to throw up. When she called him away from his club duties he had expected anything but this and now it was as though his entire world was collapsing all around him. The overwhelming happiness from just moments ago was carried away, ashes on the wind.

"Yes you… make yourself clear," he said in a noncommittal tone, hoping the tears weren't evident in his voice.

"You may have up to two weeks to make your decision. You will let me know two Saturdays from now at the latest. You can feel free to return to your club now."

Tamaki stood stiffly, the taste of bile in his mouth. He turned pleading eyes on his father, who gave him a look of intense sadness back. _"He can't help me now," _ he thought sadly, bearing no ill will toward his father. They were both caught in the trapping influence of his grandmother and there was little hope for escape. They would both lose the woman they loved most in the world because of her, and there was little they could do.

Now, recalling that moment in the safety of his bedroom, Tamaki tasted the pain fresh as though just carved and had to bite back tears at the sourness of it all.

"What am I going to do?" he asked in a whisper, his constant mantra. A thousand questions swirled through his head and he nearly threw up. He had believed before that battling the confusion about his feelings for Haruhi was the most complicated thing life had to offer but he now knew for a fact that he had been wrong. This decision was impossible, and it hurt him even to think about it.

On one hand, he could finally be accepted by his family. He could hold the place he had so long yearned for in his grandmother's heart. He would finally feel accepted and he would in the future, as head of the family, be able to make the decision to allow his mother to come to Japan. His family would be whole. It all sounded wonderful and yet on the other hand, tugging at his heartstrings without even knowing it, was Haruhi. She was soft and sweet and confusing and amazing and bizarre and beautiful all at once. She affected him more, made him laugh more, and confounded him more than anyone in the world. He loved her in a way he had only imagined and seen in movies. The slightest touch of her hand was enough to send him into variable cardiac arrest with joy.

He remembered the sad, adoring way his father always talked about Anne-Sophie Grantaine and the way his eyes looked joyous but empty. "You only fall really in love once," he had said to him. "Anything after that is just a fluke." He agreed with his father's assessment but had to be realistic for once in his life and realize that you also only get one family. The club was his family too, of course, but the blood he shared with his father, mother, and grandmother was everything to him. And so he sat at a crossroads, unsure of whether to run to them or to Haruhi. It was an impossible decision.

Tamaki let his tears escape as he rolled over and pretended to sleep.

**XXX**

Haruhi was worried.

It was an understatement, perhaps, but it was as close to the feeling she had as possible. It was Monday afternoon and Tamaki had not showed up to school. She had spent her Sunday calling his cell phone to no avail. The way he had spoken to her on Saturday was at the back of her mind now that she was worried about him. It was as though some strange sort of instinct had awakened in her at his turmoil and all she could do was hope he would be alright.

She was rounding corners on her way to the south wing, hoping desperately that she wouldn't be late for club activities for the fifth day in a row, when she heard her name called so high and so worried that she stopped in her tracks. Momoka was out of breath and she rushed to catch up to her. Her cheeks were red and she was puffing.

"Haruhi," she said, sounding relieved when she was finally able to stop before her. Haruhi was surprised when she barreled into her arms, squeezing her tight and trembling just slightly.

"Hi, Kurokano-chan. What do you need?" Haruhi asked, reflexively too polite and formal since she was on her way to her hosting duties. "You look out of breath."

"I was running to catch you," Momoka said, blushing slightly as she drew back. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Haruhi was confused but she stood her ground and cocked her head slightly, worried about her customer. She seemed in such a rush and so full of worry that Haruhi wondered if she needed to see the nurse. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kurokano-chan."

Momoka bowed quickly. "But I… I… I'm marrying Tamaki-senpai," said said, sounding both distressed and apologetic. "My parents and his grandmother arranged it before telling us, but I still feel terrible. So… I'm sorry!"

"You don't need to be sorry," Haruhi said, smiling around the brick of lead in her stomach that was not directed to the small, worried girl before her. "You didn't do anything and you definitely don't need to apologize to me. What Tamaki-senpai does is none of my business."

"But you're in love with him," Momoka said in almost a whisper, for which Haruhi was grateful in the bustling hall. The last thing she needed right now was more questions from her other customers.

"Well, that's true," Haruhi admitted. It felt good to say it out loud. "But given our situations… I'm sure it's better if he does what his grandmother wants. I want him to be happy and have the life he wants, and he'll get that with you. Now come on, stop being sorry and let's go to the club room, okay? I'll make you some tea."

Momoka hung her head slightly, looking very faintly miserable. "Okay," she agreed. Haruhi took her hand reassuringly.

"Let's go together," she said, and Momoka blushed and gave her the faintest of smiles. As they headed down the corridor together, Haruhi tried to do her best to comfort Momoka, but her thoughts were with Tamaki.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: You know._

_Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I appreciate your kindness! 8D I'm really happy that people are enjoying this story. Also, to answer a question, Momoka isn't an OC. She's the girl with the crazy hairstyle who's Haruhi's customer in both the anime and manga. She's the one that the class rep has feelings for in the Halloween episode of the anime._

_Also, the end of the manga was so adorable I cried. Good lord, I love Hatori even more now. I wrote a oneshot set after the manga's ending if anyone's interested.  
_

_

* * *

_  
It was four o' clock on Tuesday afternoon, and Haruhi stood before the front doors of Suoh mansion number two rather nervously with several pages of sheet music in her hands. This time when she rang the doorbell and Shima answered, there was a pause before she was let inside.

"Hi, Shima-san," Haruhi said, and the old woman nodded.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi-chan." there was a long, rather comfortable silence and Haruhi sensed there was more coming. "I'm sure by now you're aware of Tamaki-sama's situation?"

"Yes," Haruhi said, a flash of subtle pain going through her middle.

"I know that he wants to do whatever his grandmother wishes, but in the end that's never a good way to live one's life. I can only hope he chooses to live his for himself."

"Me too," Haruhi said softly.

"I just wanted to tell you that if he chooses not to do what his grandmother is asking, you will be the reason. You are the only person that has ever made him disobey her and I want to thank you for it."

"You're welcome," Haruhi said rather awkwardly, not entirely sure what to make of the statement. "But I'm sure any decision Tamaki-senpai makes will be because of what's in his heart, not because of me."

Shima gave her a knowing smile. "We'll see about that," she said, and Haruhi was struck by the fact that it was the first smile she had ever seen on Shima's face. "He's in his music room, as usual. He's been playing furiously all morning. I think he's at a loss."

"Thank you," Haruhi bowed slightly and headed in the familiar direction of Tamaki's music room. The music that came from behind the enormous door was a heavy, crashing minor that startled her ears. Since Tamaki had been teaching her piano these past few months, she had come to appreciate music much more and she was beginning to notice the subtle nuances to Tamaki's playing. He strictly only played anything in a minor key when he was feeling low. Last time she had been here he had been playing Mozart's Sonata in G Major when she arrived, and today it was something low and melancholy that she didn't recognize. She let herself in.

"Tamaki-senpai?" she asked softly, clutching the sheet music to her chest over her uniform jacket. She had been too worried about him to go home and change before she came over and their contrast was startling. She wore the crisp, ironed uniform and he wore a rumpled t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Tamaki normally cared much more about his appearance than she did (namely he was obsessive over it, while she barely noticed her own), and so it was odd to see him dressed so unkemptly. His playing was careless.

"Haruhi?" he asked, stopping in the music and turning on the bench to face her. He looked dazed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Tuesday," she reminded him. "I know I'm early, but I'm here for my lesson. I'm sorry if you're not feeling up to it."

"No, no, not at all!" he said with the fake brightness he had showed her that day she came over to give him his costume for the club. It worried her. "Come on in and sit down! What have you got there?"

"It's Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata," Haruhi said, coming to him slowly and holding it out to him. "Your father told me it's your favorite. I wondered if maybe you could teach me to play it today."

"Of course I can," Tamaki gave her a tender smile that was real, despite the anguish and confusion that lurked behind it. "I'd be happy to. I'm relieved you brought something yourself. To be honest I didn't really have much of a lesson plan for today."

"I thought that might be the case," Haruhi said carefully. "Because of how hectic things have been for you lately. Are you okay? I meant to ask you right away but I guess I got off topic."

"I'm fine," Tamaki said, and for once his eyes did not betray his truth. She could not tell whether he was lying at all, and it scared her. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm okay. Let's just focus on this piece for now."

"Well, okay," Haruhi said, coming to sit beside him on the bench. "I was looking at it and it doesn't seem too hard."

"It's pretty basic," Tamaki said fondly, caressing her hair and for a moment seeming to forget about his inner dilemma. "It was the first piece I ever played by myself for my mother. I've loved it since then." he arranged the music on the stand above the keys and then stared at it for a moment. "Let's get started then, shall we?" he asked rather grandly, and Haruhi nodded.

"Sure," she said. As Tamaki immersed himself in the world of helping her through the simple (but rather difficult for Haruhi, being a novice) pattern of notes that made up the sonata, he seemed to be feeling much better. He got lost in teaching her and she was beginning to think maybe this lesson had completely helped him forget for the moment when she reached to play an F sharp and a warm droplet landed on her index finger. Looking up, she saw that tears were running silently down Tamaki's face. Immediately she stopped pressing the keys and turned her body to face his on the bench.

"Tamaki-senpai…" she whispered, and he stopped staring forcefully at the keys and looked at her. "You're crying."

"Oh, am I?" he asked, faking cheerfulness. "Oops! Sorry!"

"Don't just try to play it off!" Haruhi said as she leaned forward and gently grabbed his shoulders. "I can tell you're really upset and I want you to just talk to me, okay? I want to know about your feelings and I want to make you feel better."

Tamaki sniffled and stared at her for a moment before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. He snuggled close and Haruhi put her arms around his neck rather eagerly, happy to be embracing him even in the face of his pain. He wasn't wearing cologne today and Haruhi got a whiff of the scent that was purely Tamaki; warm and clean with a hint of sun-warmed petals. She was surprised with how warm her cheeks got when she realized that she wanted him. This gentle embrace was barely enough. She wanted to kiss him and she want to be with him, to always be the one he came to in moments like this. The intensity of these feelings surprised her. She had never anticipated being so serious so fast.

"She gave me an ultimatum this time, Haruhi," Tamaki whimpered, making her forget herself. "If I do what she says and get married, then I become the heir and move into the first mansion. If I don't, then I'll be ostracized from the family and I won't be the heir."

"Oh…" was all Haruhi could say, and Tamaki buried his face in her neck and just cried for a moment.

"I don't know what to do. I have until next Sunday to choose but I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to decide. I wish this was easier. Haruhi, what should I do?"

Haruhi felt as though she was being trusted with giving advice on the most important matter in the world, and she did not take it lightly. She paused to think. Of course, in her own selfish way she wanted him for herself and didn't want him to get married, but that was just the thin outer layer that housed the deeper, more impossibly complex feelings she had about the situation. She wanted Tamaki to be happy, and that was that. She wasn't sure what would make him happy, to be honest. He wanted his family, that much she knew, but she also knew he would love the freedom to choose his own path in life. It wasn't fair of him to ask her what he should do when she didn't even understand what it was he really wanted.

"Which choice would make you happier?" she asked him, and there was a still, weepy silence while he thought.

"I don't know," he admitted. "To be the heir or not, that doesn't really matter to me. But to lose my family, that sounds unbearable. But still, aside from all that… I've always hoped that things would work out in a way that would make it so I could marry for love." he wasn't crying anymore. He was eerily calm, though he still held her close. "It's Kurokano-chan that they want me to marry, and I don't love her. I think maybe if I tried, I could come to like having her as my wife, but there wouldn't be _love_ there. And I know she doesn't love me either. I want her to be happy, too. Together, I don't think either of us would be happy. We would be pleasing our families but…" he trailed off, seeming to lose his train of thought. "What should I do?"

For a long moment, Haruhi held him in silence before she was gathered enough to put voice to her thoughts. "If you ask me, I think true happiness is doing what your heart wants you to do. But in the end you've really got to decide what's more important to you; to make your own choices or to be accepted. It's all up to you. I can't really help you choose, senpai. This isn't about me. It's about you."

"I suppose you're right," Tamaki drew back and smiled at her. "It's got to be my choice when it comes down to it. I just hope I make the right one."

"Whichever choice makes you happiest is the right one," she assured him, and Tamaki lunged for her and embraced her once more, nearly choking the life out of her.

"I hope so," he said softly, kissing her temple.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: yep._

_Here's chapter 20 8D I've officially determined that this fic will be 43 chapters long (longer than I'd expected) so... we've got a while to go. Also, the fact that everyone is always chasing each other down in the halls is supposed to be a metaphor for the fact that most of them (Tamaki, Haruhi, Momoka, etc.) are chasing after the things they can't have in life (not necessarily the people they're actually chasing physically)... but it probably just seems like I'm being redundant every time it happens ^^; oh well. This fic has a lot of metaphors in it but I worry they're too abstract for anyone to notice. I worry too much XD_

_Anyway... enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kaoru turned to see Kazukiyo Soga rushing toward him from down the hall and stopped, rather surprised, when it became clear to him that the class officer was calling to him in particular.

"Oh, class rep. What's up?" he asked when the panting boy caught up to him. It was one of those rare occasions when Hikaru wasn't with him (he had gone ahead to the club room at the teacher's request when Kaoru stayed behind to finish a makeup test), and it was rather nice to have some company.

"I needed…" Pant. "…to ask…" Pant. "…you for some advice…" Pant.

"Whoa, settle down!" Kaoru said, slightly amused, and he waited for Kazukiyo to catch his breath before he finished speaking.

"I needed to ask you for some advice," he said nervously when he was breathing normally again. "Wait, are you Hikaru?"

"No, I'm Kaoru," the younger twin was in a good mood and he smiled at the boy, catching his own reflection in his glasses and resisting the temptation to make a face at it.

"Good. Because I remembered everything you said to me on Halloween and I thought maybe I could ask you for your advice."

"Sure. Shoot for it, class rep. I'm all ears."

"Well… it's about Kurokano. She and Suoh-senpai are…er… getting married."

"What?" Kaoru asked, jumping and fixing the shorter boy with a flabbergasted look. "Since when!" it was a startling revelation and he could not believe his ears for a moment. He had never imagined this could be the reason for the club president's current melancholy and all he could do was gape at his classmate and wonder what in the world was happening with this world.

"I don't know since when," Kazukiyo said sheepishly. "Their parents arranged the whole thing. But she doesn't seem completely happy with it and I think this might be my last chance to let her know how it is I feel…" he gulped. "What do you think I should do?"

Kaoru smiled slightly, dragging his mind away from his surprise. "Well, there's only one thing to do. You have to come right out and tell her about your feelings. The only way to make someone understand how you feel is to tell them, class rep. You've got to be brave and let her know directly how you feel or she'll never know. Got it?"

Nervously, the other boy nodded, wringing his hands. "I understand but… do you think I can really do it?"

Kaoru nodded seriously. "If you really care for Kurokano-chan, then I'm sure you'll be able to find the courage to tell her. You've just got to be brave."

"That's easier said than done," Kazukiyo said with a sigh. "I'm such a fraidy cat that there's no guarantee that I'll be able to say anything at all."

"You never know until you try," Kaoru said sagely. "Now I've gotta get going; I have host club duties, you know?"

"Of course," Kazukiyo said with a nod. "I won't keep you. Thanks…"

"Don't mention it," Kaoru said with a smile, waving Kazukiyo off as he headed down the hallway toward the club room. "Good luck!" As Kazukiyo disappeared from sight Kaoru began to move furiously, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Tono, you idiot!"

XXX

"Tono, what's going on?" Kaoru asked loudly as he barged in through the double doors of music room three, startling the other six occupants. Kaoru felt lucky the customers had not yet arrived.

"What?" Tamaki asked, eyes wide. Kaoru was relieved to see he was present; he had skipped the previous two days of school.

"What's going on, Kao-chan?" Hunny asked, looking up from his cake. Mori, who had been standing vigil over Hunny, fixed him with an interested stare as well.

"Uh… nothing, Hunny-senpai," Kaoru said, a little embarrassed. "Hey tono, can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure," Tamaki said, looking a little confused and standing up to walk over to Kaoru. There was a foreign darkness in his blonde senpai's eyes and Kaoru was more worried than he wanted to admit as he led Tamaki out through the double doors into the mostly empty hallway. "What is it, Kaoru?"

"What's all this about you marrying Kurokano-chan?" Kaoru asked, cutting right to the chase, and Tamaki's face paled.

"How did you know?" he asked, and Kaoru glared at him.

"It doesn't matter how I know. What matters is the principle of the whole thing. What are you thinking? What about Haruhi?" the redhead said, getting close to Tamaki's face. He was boiling over with a righteous anger and he hoped he would not do or say anything that he would regret later.

"It's not… certain that I'm marrying Kurokano-chan," Tamaki said meekly. "If you must know, I have the choice of either marrying her or being ostracized from the Suoh family, but I'm not sure what I'm doing yet."

"How could it even be a choice to you?" Kaoru asked. "Haruhi is worth more than that, you know it best of all! You love her, tono! We all know it! So how can you be considering marrying someone else? She's the girl you love! Why should anything else even matter to you?"

"I don't want to lose my family," Tamaki said, looking at the floor. Kaoru found himself unexpectedly furious. Something about defending Haruhi's honor had him all fired up, and he couldn't seem to stop himself, though he knew he was being pushy and rude and most likely inappropriate.

"You'll still have us no matter what, tono. We're your family just as much as the Suohs are. We've got your back and we'll always love you no matter what. So you've already got another family waiting for you if your grandmother ever decides against making you the heir. But you'll never find another Haruhi!"

"Kaoru…" Tamaki said, looking surprised.

"So at least consider choosing Haruhi over your grandmother before you do something you regret. It may seem important now to make your grandmother happy, but what happens when you're old and married to someone you only see as a friend? What happens when you're watching Haruhi marry someone else and feeling your heart break because you lost her? I may not have any experience but some things you just know, and I know this; love is more important than anything, tono! Especially to you! Losing your family may hurt for a while, but they'll always be your family. I'm sure someday your grandmother will forgive you. But with Haruhi, this is your only chance. You may be young now, but if you marry someone else, you lose her. You know that, don't you?"

Tamaki nodded. "I know that."

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell her you love her! Deny thy grandmother and refuse they name! Don't let anything ruin your happiness, tono! Especially not that woman…"

Tamaki sighed. "It's not that simple, Kaoru…"

"How is it not simple?"

"What if this thing with Haruhi… what if it's not enough? What if her feelings are different? What if I make a spontaneous decision and then regret it later?"

"I can understand why you'd be so apprehensive. I would be too. It's a big decision and there's a lot at stake. But look, at least give it a shot before you decide. Please?" Kaoru gave Tamaki a pleading look, hoping to high heaven that his words had made an impact.

"Alright," Tamaki said, and Kaoru smiled. "I hope you know that I realize how important Haruhi is. I'm not taking this lightly. I want… more than anything… to be with her. But giving up my family is a hard thing to think about. But I'm not… just thoughtlessly going to toss her aside for my grandmother. I'm going to make my decision after I've thought about it. But no matter what I decide, I know Haruhi is worth more than anything."

"Good," Kaoru said, opening the door to the music room and sticking his head in. "Haruhi, come here!"

The brunette met them in the hall, looking confused. Kaoru was aware of the electricity that seemed to flash through the air as Tamaki caught her gaze, and he shook his head.

"If these two don't get a chance together, it'll be criminal," he thought fondly.

"What do you guys want?" Haruhi asked, and Kaoru grinned at her.

"Tono's been feeling pretty down lately, and I was hoping maybe you could cheer him up. There's a food expo down at the convention center this Sunday, and I was wondering if you wanted to go together, you and tono? I'm sure you guys would have fun."

Haruhi paused for a moment and then nodded, smiling a bit. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Are you up for it, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked. Tamaki nodded, smiling through the heavy sense of melancholy Kaoru could feel about him.

"I'd like that," he said softly.

"Great! Now run along, you two, the customers will be here soon!" Kaoru smiled fondly at their retreating backs, feeling, for lack of a better thought, like a bird watching its chick take the first flight. It was an odd feeling and for the first time since that magnificent carriage had turned back into a pumpkin, Kaoru found himself happy that things had turned out the way they had.

He had given the two of them that necessary push, and now all he could do was wait. He just hoped it would be enough.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Still. Do you think anyone would mind if I stopped putting a disclaimer in every chapter, since there have been so many already?_

_And so the fluff begins. I'm sorry this fic's TamaHaru action is such a long time coming XD I can see why it took Bisco 80 chapters to hook them up now... apparently they can't be rushed. At all. Ever. I actually tried. It can't be done._

_22 chapters to go ^^;  
_

_

* * *

_

"Hey senpai, look at this!"

Tamaki shook his head slightly to jolt himself out of his thoughts and noticed that Haruhi had moved toward a stand selling tiramisu. The expo was a rather fascinating event in itself; at the door they had bought tickets that would be exchanged for food at the booths. Tamaki had paid for her, of course, despite her protests. They had nearly one hundred tickets apiece (four tickets for 100 yen had seemed incredible to Tamaki, and he couldn't resist the impulse), and so they could buy whatever they wanted freely and had no worry for running out.

"Wow!" he gasped, rushing over to her. "Is that tiramisu?"

"Yeah," Haruhi replied. "It was only two tickets. Here, try some," she held out a bite to him with the plastic fork that came with the food and he took it in his mouth, chewing happily.

"This is really good!" he said with a smile, handing over tickets to get his own plate. "Everything is so amazing! I had no idea commoners were so worldly with their culinary preferences!"

Haruhi grinned at him. "You'd be surprised," she teased lightly, chewing absentmindedly on her food. "But this is an international food expo, after all." She was looking off into space and Tamaki took the opportunity to stare at her. She looked rather adorable today, he thought with pride. She was wearing a surprisingly feminine dotted dress over her jeans and her familiar lavender jacket complemented it nicely. She had her hair arranged with several barrettes, among them the bear one he had bought her himself, and he couldn't help smiling at the sight of it. Haruhi looked absolutely beautiful to him today, and he could not tear his eyes away from her face, even when she looked back at him and blinked. They simply stared at each other for a moment until Tamaki flushed and pointed out a Korean sushi stand.

This outing, Tamaki decided quickly, had been a wonderful idea. It was nearly impossible to think of his current state of inner turmoil amid the bright bustle of the food fair, and he found himself forgetting his worries and getting caught up in it all like a child. There were bright colors everywhere and he was almost too excited to contain himself at the sights around him. However he began to find that as the day wore on, he was looking less and less at the food displays and more at Haruhi.

"Are you having fun?" Haruhi asked him over a small helping of poi and purple sweet potatoes. Tamaki smiled warmly at her and touched her wrist.

"I really am. Thanks for coming with me today," he said sincerely and watched Haruhi smile. He had never really noticed how much that smile of hers could disarm him. It could make him feel safe and clean and loved and warm all over and she didn't even have any idea.

"No problem. To be honest… there's really no one I'd rather be here with than you," Haruhi sounded serious and Tamaki's heart gave a small, not entirely uncomfortable jolt.

"Me either," Tamaki said happily, actually trying not to blush. For most of his life Tamaki had never, as a personal rule, really been flustered or awkward around girls. Haruhi seemed to have the power to make him both of these things, however. She was his one exception in every sense and it made him smile to realize it. "And thank you for helping take my mind off of my problems. I really appreciate it."

"Like I said, it's no problem," Haruhi told him, smiling at him in a very earnest and adorable way. Tamaki had to hold back a squeal. "I like spending time with you like this. It's a perfect way to spend a Sunday."

"I think so too," Tamaki smiled. The convention center was more pleasant than he had expected; he had fully anticipated paying no attention to his surroundings other than the wares of the expo. Somewhere behind Haruhi, a window was open and he smelled with a distinct sureness the drifting aroma of white lilacs. He inhaled deeply and smiled. Scent assists in creating memory more than any other scent, and the scent of white lilacs called to mind warm summer days in the gardens with his mother, rows of rosebushes broken up by the large and healthy white lilac bushes. "Can we go outside?" he asked softly.

"Sure. There's a courtyard right there," Haruhi said, pointing to an exit several yards away. Beaming, Tamaki followed her as they traded tickets for some fragrant ceviche with pita chips and then moved through the doors from air conditioning to warm sunshine. The scent was even more overpowering here, and as they found a place to sit on the cement rail that bordered the raised gardenia gardens, Tamaki felt a distinct sense of peace. Haruhi was eating quietly and looking at the flowers, and Tamaki watched her. She ate with a quiet dignity and she looked quite beautiful among the gardenia blossoms. For a moment he swore time stood still. Haruhi always took pleasure in eating so it made him happy to watch her as she was doing it. In that quiet moment with the distant murmur of voice and the cheerful chirping of birds, something shifted inside of Tamaki. Somewhere in the garden a novice played a violin quietly, coins clinking into the case, and Tamaki extended his hand to Haruhi through the sun-filled air over the sound of a heartfully played rendition of a Bach concerto.

"Will you dance with me, Haruhi?" he asked her quietly, and she blinked at him over her plate of ceviche, looking completely surprised.

"Huh?" she asked rather inelegantly, and he giggled a bit, the pain of his problems left behind in the dust. He was happy to be here with her, happy to be alive, and he found it shocking that this moment of happy gaiety could be so close in time to yesterday's fervent melancholy. Haruhi had a gift when it came to him, and he wondered if she knew it.

"We might as well take advantage of the music, right?" he said, pulling out all the stops with his host charm and smiling intimately at her. "It sounds lovely after all."

Haruhi watched him incredulously for another moment and then smiled, setting her plate down. "Sure, why not?" she asked, and he was happy to see that she was indeed loosening up; when they met she never would have dreamed of saying yes. Slowly her hand came to his through the fragrant air and her warm skin connected with his. He felt a familiar electric charge and smiled at just how deeply she could affect him. He clasped her tiny hand in his own and placed one arm on her waist. Her hand came up to grip his shoulder and he smiled.

"Now just when did you find the time to learn the ladies' end of the waltz, Haruhi?" he asked playfully with his eyes shining, shamelessly flirting and he was sure she knew it.

"Kyouya-senpai made me learn it before the festival when we were all waiting around for news about you, since I was dressed as a girl that night and all. I'm surprised you're just noticing it now. We danced together once before, remember?"

Tamaki did remember. Going back he felt the heavy pulse of the fireworks rocketing through him, saw their brilliant colors on her face and felt the slender willowyness of her under his hand. He remembered being grateful above all else that she had come for him in his moment of indiscretion and then danced with him, closer than with all the others. Possibly that moment was what started these rampant feelings, and he was grateful for it.

"Of course I remember," he told her, far bolder than he usually would have dared as he leaned down and pressed his mouth close to her ear as he spoke. "How could I not remember dancing with such a charming partner?" he pressed a kiss where his mouth had been and then pulled back to see the results of his actions. Haruhi looked a little pink and a little pleased, and if he was not mistaken she looked a little embarrassed. He resisted the urge to tell her how cute she was.

"You're the charming one, remember?" she asked with a grin for more playful than she normally would have chanced. It was like this courtyard was an entirely different world for them. "That is if you still have a seventy percent request rate."

Tamaki laughed a genuine laugh and moved his hand from her waist for just a moment to ruffle her hair. She was a better dancer than he had previously given her credit for, and they moved easily together in the flower-scented air as though they were born to do so. With sun on her, Haruhi's hair flared brilliant in the sun and rather than its actual brown it was flashes of gold, of red, mahogany melting together with silken strands like bullion on fire. Her cheeks grew rosy from the sun and took on an almost golden glow from the light, eyes bright in the sunshine. Their eyes locked for a moment, then stayed locked for longer than was appropriate. Tamaki actually blushed at the intimate way she was staring at him; he had never seen her give this kind of look to anyone before. He felt special and he felt honored, waltzing slowly with her in this private corner of courtyard. Tamaki felt, when he was with her, happier and livelier than he had in days. Simply looking at her, his heart swelled with joy and love and a million emotions without names but with sensations as clear as the sunny day. It was certain to him now as she pressed closer than he would have imagined she would dare that he knew he could not allow this feeling to escape.

For Suoh Tamaki always would there be another fond memory attached to the smell of white lilacs. Because it was at that moment, pressed closed to Haruhi with the sound of violin music in his head, he knew that no matter what, ignoring all consequences, he could never let himself lose her.


	22. Chapter 22

_I want to thank everyone so much for all the kind reviews and support so far! It all keeps me going, and I can barely even stand how happy it makes me XD Hopefully this chapter will clear some things up, too. The end of Tamaki's "ultimatum drama" has finally come.  
_

_Also, I'm no longer putting a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter. I think by now that people get it, and I don't remember the site guidelines saying we needed disclaimers, anyway._

_And I've never actually seen "Love Story", but I adore Liberace and since he played the theme for it, I listen to it a lot. So I had to pay homage to him with Tamaki humming a song by him. He's my absolute favorite pianist :nerd:  
_

_

* * *

_

On Monday afternoon, after he had fulfilled his obligations- class and hosting duties, of course- Tamaki called the main Suoh mansion and arranged to meet with his grandmother. As he was still not allowed into the main mansion, she and his father would come to call at mansion two. Tamaki had it planned out nicely; he was a host, after all. They would take tea in the main drawing room at seven and he would break the news as gently as he could. It hurt him just a bit to be giving up his position as heir and the chance of ever being accepted by his grandmother, but he bit his lip and reminded himself that losing Haruhi would hurt more.

To busy himself, he flitted around the kitchen, chatting with the servants who had served as a kind of surrogate family to him since he was fourteen years old. It felt sad to know that soon they would be dismissed- no need to keep servants for a boy who no longer belongs to the family- and he would likely not see them again. He had told all of them his decision the previous evening when he returned from his day out with Haruhi, and though they were tearful they were also supportive. To live day in and day out with Suoh Tamaki, a servant learns to become a romantic, fueled by the theatrics of the master.

Tamaki oversaw the preparations of the tea and cakes for the meeting in the kitchen. He requested a light Darjeeling tea with crumpets and scones, which seemed fitting for his demise as a Suoh. Despite the situation he felt oddly cheerful and he darted around humming, staying close to the maids and manservants and to Shima. It felt good to know that he was finally doing something for Haruhi. He was happy to be giving this up for her. The chemistry between them was enough to assure him that she was enough, that he was doing the right thing. Since the dawn of time man has given up power and fortune for the woman he loves, and Tamaki felt rather privileged to be part of such an ancient tradition.

"Are you sure about this, Tamaki-sama?" Shima asked him when he was fluttering around the drawing room, humming the theme from Love Story and fluffing the pillows on the chaise lounge. "You know you don't have to make this decision, don't you?" he could see the support in her eyes and he knew the fact that she was helping him be sure about his decision betrayed her vast grandmotherly love for him more than actions ever could. He smiled at her.

"I'm positive, Shima. I love Haruhi more than anything… definitely more than the position as heir. And besides… I can't go through life letting myself be manipulated! A strong gentleman must stand up for what he believes in!"

For what was probably the second time since he had met her, Shima smiled back at him, not a wry smile but a sincere one. She embraced him like a mother would and just for a moment he swore he felt wetness on her cheek. It was enough to tell him that though she would miss him, she was proud of him, and he carried it like a torch. In a way, he was proud of himself as well, and he knew that no matter what loomed in the future, he could face it as a man.

The white limousine from Suoh mansion number one arrived promptly just before seven o' clock, and several of the servants led Yuzuru and Shizue Suoh to the drawing room. Tamaki told the servants they could stay if they liked with his eyes and several of them, along with Shima, took places at the back of the room. This room was filled with support and he knew it, from his servants, from Shima, and silently from his father. With their love and Haruhi's, he could do anything, and it kept him from choking as he took a seat on one of the sofas. His father sat beside him, a small gesture which made him grateful, and his grandmother sat on the other. Sipping at tea, the three Suohs as were refined as they were silent, and when the first cups had been polished off and the second were poured, Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Grandmother, I called you here because I wanted to give you my decision, as you know."

"A week before the deadline," she observed. "You certainly must be sure of yourself."

Tamaki nodded and gave her the kind of exaggeratedly chivalrous smile he usually reserved for guests and sometimes for Haruhi. "I certainly am." he felt a strange sense of calm and peace as he prepared to deliver the blow. "I've thought about it hard, and I have decided to renounce my position as the potential heir on my own. I will leave the family willingly and there is no need to ostracize me. I simply cannot in good conscience marry that girl. I'm sure she'll make a fine wife someday, but not for me. I… am in love with Fujioka Haruhi. I can't deny my feelings or my heart, and for me in particular, marrying for anything but love is unforgivable. I would give up a thousand Suoh fortunes if it meant I could be with her, and so I'm sorry to disappoint you and the family, but I will never marry anyone but Haruhi. I know it in my heart."

"Tamaki… are you sure?" Yuzuru asked, and Tamaki smiled, knowing his father was trying to save him. "You're so young. Are you really sure already that this is what you want?"

"I'm sure, Father. I'm sorry if this disappoints you. But I will never give up the woman I love for this family, even if you think it's shameful. When I came here from France I thought that filling my place in the family was the most important thing. But I've grown up since then. I met Haruhi and now everything is different. I've learned that there are more important things than doing what people expect of you. Things like love."

His grandmother looked a little sour when he finished, but she did not look surprised. She took several long drinks of tea and then gave him her attention. "Very well then, if you are sure of you decision, then things will go as you wish. You may remain in mansion number two until the time when you find an alternate residence. Please keep your stay here brief."

Tamaki nodded at her. "I understand. I'll do my best not to trouble you for long."

"Good," his grandmother rose, carrying with her the heaviness of her grandson's betrayal, and Yuzuru followed her as she turned to leave. "I think we shall not see each other again."

"Goodbye, Grandmother… goodbye, Dad," Tamaki said with more triumph than sadness in his voice. Not wanting to irritate his grandmother, he showed them only to the door of the drawing room and then stayed back, letting them leave with a manservant to be escorted to the front doors. After his grandmother disappeared from sight, Yuzuru hung back and embraced his son fiercely, nearly lifting him off of the ground. For an instant, Tamaki had wondered before if his father was ashamed or disappointed, but the Suoh patriarch hugged him tight with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Tamaki," he said ardently before turning to leave, giving his son a warm smile over his shoulder. "I'll come to see you soon." Tamaki had done what his father could not; disobeyed that formidable woman for love, for the sake of being with the one who meant more than anything. He liked to think, perhaps, that his father would brag about it to his mother.

After the guests left, Tamaki was left alone in the room with his dear servants. There was only silence for a moment, and then suddenly they were all cheering for him, moving in to embrace him in a warm, loving circle and offering him their congratulations. Tamaki laughed and smiled and hugged everyone back, feeling their pride and their love and their friendship. Though he had given up his place as heir, he had given it up for love. In his own way, not his grandmother's way, he was carving his own place in life and he was making it count with every beat of his heart.

For Tamaki and for the people in this room, it meant much more than a million Suoh legacies.


	23. Chapter 23

_It has come to my attention recently that "Soga" is in fact Kazukiyo's surname, while Kazukiyo is his first name. So... please excuse the fact that I messed up his name order ^^; I didn't realize until the other day. I've been trying to keep the traditional way of putting surnames first, but with him I broke the pattern. Oops._

_Also, don't forget to join the fun at "Ask the Host Club", where you can ask them questions 8D it's a lot of fun. Just visit "askthehostclubDOTwebsDOTcom" (replace the DOTs with periods), and you can ask questions there or find links to all the host's pages on the "answers" page there.  
_

_

* * *

_

Tamaki had already begun packing to leave mansion two the same night he made his final decision, so he had some headway on it and he found it a saddening but rather fun task. He had had a great volume of cardboard boxes sent over to the mansion- he had made one final indulgence as a wealthy Suoh and had them custom made, white with a crown-wearing teddy bear on each- and he had already finished nearly ten of them.

In all the years since he had moved to Japan, Tamaki had never noticed his great volume of possessions and so he did some practical, Kyouya-like thinking and set aside the things he truly needed and had each other box shipped off to be put in storage nearby as he finished it. His father had agreed to pay for keeping his things in storage as long as needed, since Tamaki did not think he would be able to afford a very large house with the money his grandmother would be allowing him after he left until his eighteenth birthday. Tuition at Ouran was also still going to be paid for, since his grandmother did not want the family to look bad. The ostracization of the prince was something that the Suohs would keep quiet. They would keep things the same on the surface and so Tamaki had little to worry about but his future lodgings.

It hadn't taken him long to realize that on his future meager allowance, he would not be able to afford anything extravagant. Correcting himself, he realized that he would not be able to afford anything at all. A one-room hovel in a bad part of town might be a possibility, but with Ouran Academy in such a nice part of Bunkyo he didn't think he would be able to afford the steep train or bus fare for getting home every evening. There was little to be found that cost less than 100,000 yen per month, and he would be living on an allowance similar to that of an average commoner teenager. Even 100,000 was too much. As a man used to frittering away money in extravagant and ridiculous ways, it was all very foreign to Tamaki. He was at a loss for what to do in that front, but he took it all in stride and he was optimistic about his future. The glow of finally standing up to his grandmother still hung over everything and made it all look rosy.

Humming happily to himself as he packed boxes, Tamaki barely heard the knock on his bedroom door. Haruhi was directly behind him before he even noticed her and when he saw her familiar sneaker in his peripheral vision he turned, nearly bumping her face with his chest.

"Good evening, Haruhi," he said cheerfully, unreasonably happy to see her.

"Hi, senpai," she said with a slightly inhibited smile, looking around the room. For a moment there was only silence, and then she looked up at him. "You told your grandmother no, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Tamaki asked with a grin. He was far more giddy than he would have expected of himself, given the fact that he was losing nearly everything. Antoinette nipped at his heels and he leaned down to pet her.

"Well, for one, you seem relieved. And also, you're packing all of your things."

"You have a keen eye, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, sincere rather than teasing. Haruhi knelt beside him and began scratching Antoinette's belly with him.

"Where will you go?" she asked him, and Tamaki found her looking at him with both concern and admiration. She too, in her own silent way, was proud that he had not allowed his grandmother to rule his life. It made him feel good to see approval in her large chocolate eyes.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out," Tamaki told her with a gentle smile. "The important thing is that now it's my life to live, and I never have to change myself to live up to her expectations again."

Haruhi paused, staring into his eyes with a quiet honesty that he had always appreciated in her. For a moment she seemed to be deliberating carefully in her mind about what she was going to say, and when she finally did speak, it was in a voice full of conviction and purpose. "Tamaki-senpai… I may not understand much about your situation. I know you and I live in different worlds and so I can't possibly know what you're going through. But I do know… that it must have taken a lot of courage for you to do what you did."

Tamaki's cheeks warmed a bit, and he smiled almost disbelievingly at her. "Oh?" he asked.

"Of course. I know your family means more to you than everything else in this world, and so for you to stand up to your grandmother for the sake of your freedom despite everything at stake… I think that shows just what an amazing person you are, senpai."

Eyes glittering, Tamaki fixed his eyes on hers and stared at her so intimately at she blushed just a bit, looking both pleased and nervous. "You think… I'm amazing?"

Haruhi trembled just a bit but stood her ground. When she nodded, it was slow and sure. "I do. You're much braver than people give you credit for and you have more kindness than anyone I've ever met. I feel really lucky to know you. You're always changing people's lives for the better everywhere you go, and you've changed mine, too. I guess I never really thanked you for it. So… thanks."

Tamaki smiled tenderly at her, his hand brushing her cheek lightly. "You're welcome. And… thank you for saying those things, Haruhi. They really made me happy. And please, don't worry about me. I'll manage, so please try to put this whole thing out of your mind."

"I'll try," Haruhi agreed, smiling just a bit. "But I really am… proud of you for what you did."

For a moment he simply sat and stared, and then Tamaki pulled her toward him for a mad, hyperactive squeezing fest full of squeals and shouts of his thanks. He ended it with a gentle, sincere hug that had all of the wonders of love in it.

"Thank you, Haruhi," he said softly into her hair. "I appreciate it more than anything."

XXX

Tamaki was waiting outside music room three after classes on Monday afternoon when Momoka arrived. She seemed to know somehow that he was waiting for her, and she stopped in front of him. They moved away from the doors to allow other customers entrance and for a moment they were quiet. Tamaki didn't feel like saying what he needed to say just yet, and Momoka let him be quiet and still.

"How are you today?" he asked pleasantly, and Momoka smiled at him. In her face was childlike innocence but he knew that she was smart and he could tell that she was waiting for news from him the way one awaits test results. She was sharper than others gave her credit for. She had been his customer before Haruhi had joined the club and he knew that beneath her cheerful exterior, she was deeper than others knew.

"Fine. How are you?" she asked, humoring him, and Tamaki rocked on his heels for a moment, nervous and wishing that he didn't have to break the news to her.

"I'm alright," he said, giving her a patented Prince Type smile and glancing for a long moment out the full window a few yards away. In the late afternoon the sun was lazy and it cast the grounds with a golden glow, bright like early summer. The ornamental cherry trees that lined the grounds were getting their new leaves and he could anticipate buds sometime next month. Perfect for an outdoor party sponsored by the host club. He actually got so caught up in this thought he forgot he was stalling until Momoka addressed him.

"Tamaki… I know there's a reason you stopped me today. Will you tell me what it is?" she asked earnestly.

"Of course. I'm sorry to have wasted your time," Tamaki said apologetically and then dropped the hosting formality to give her complete sincerity. "Kurokano-chan, I think you're a lovely person and I respect you and your kindness. But… I can't marry you, and I'm sorry. I tried to make myself believe I could ignore my heart for the sake of pleasing my family, but I was wrong."

"It's okay," Momoka told him, her eyes shining. "Actually, I'm happy. Because I know you only can't marry me because you love Haruhi too much to give him up."

Tamaki smiled. "You're right," he admitted. "And I'm sorry for inconveniencing you. I'm sure your parents will tell you soon but I have a responsibility to let you know on my own, since it's my fault and all."

"I don't mind," Momoka assured him. "But what will you do now? Won't your grandmother be angry?"

Tamaki was relieved to find that she didn't seem to know about the ultimatum and he smiled. "I'm sure she'll forgive me," he reassured the girl. "I did it for love and in the end that has to count for something, right?"

"Of course," Momoka nodded and then, without warning, she embraced him. Tamaki patted her head in a fatherly way and gave her a squeeze back. "Thank you for everything. I hope you and Haruhi will be very happy together."

Glancing again out the window to the lengthening shadows, the cumulous clouds rising in columns against the powder blue backdrop of the sky, he smiled. "I'm sure we will be."


	24. Chapter 24

_So, I fixed Kazukiyo's name order for this chapter ^^;_

_Also, I'm sorry the TamaHaru is so slow in coming XD they really, really don't like being rushed, apparently._

_I've been rereading the manga lately and... EEK, Haruhi is just the cutest thing in the world X3 Especially in volume 14.  
_

* * *

Tamaki did not want to burden the Suoh family any longer than he had to, so he held true to his word and kept his stay at mansion two brief. His last day there was a Thursday, and Haruhi was strangely subdued at her lesson. Tamaki thought of how to approach her about it as he rubbed a thumb across the keys. It was the last day before his piano went into storage, and he was going to miss it. Everything was slowly uprooting around him; the entire staff had been transferred to the main mansion gradually over the week. Now only Shima remained to talk to. She had taken to eating dinner with him.

"Haruhi, are you okay? You seem sad." he asked finally, and she looked up from the keys at him and blinked.

"Oh… sure. I'm just worried about you, I guess. What's going to happen to you, senpai?" she asked. Tamaki smiled sadly and glanced out the window at the magnificent grounds of mansion number two. Antoinette chased Shima across the grassy lawn, barking.

"I'll be alright," he assured her, picking up her hand and holding it against his chest. She looked a bit confused. "My father gave me some money for a hotel and I think I'm going to use it until I can find somewhere to live."

"But what if you can't?" Haruhi looked tired, and he wondered how late she had been up the night before. He certainly hoped she hadn't been awake worrying about him. "You know, there's a vacant apartment across from the hall from ours. Maybe that would work?"

"It's a little out of my price range," Tamaki told her with a smile. "I looked into it because I thought it might be nice to be neighbors."

"Can't you ask your grandmother for more money?"

"I've already done enough to burden this family," he told her resolutely, and she looked frustrated.

"She's your family, Tamaki-senpai. Even if she's angry with you, she at least owes you a roof over your head, doesn't she? What kind of grandmother isn't even willing to provide that?" there was a fire in her eyes as she spoke and Tamaki worried she was going to march right down to mansion number one and give his grandmother a piece of her mind. "It's not fair."

"Sometimes life isn't fair," Tamaki reminded her.

"And another thing… I'm really worried about you for other reasons, too. You haven't panicked and tackled anyone in almost a week. You haven't jumped around screaming in ages. You've been so… calm. It scares me."

"Don't you like a calm me better?" Tamaki asked with a tiny smile.

"I like a happy you better. I hate that she can stand to do this to you. I've never seen you like this before. You're like a dog that knows it's going to die so it just lies down in the middle of the road."

"I hardly think I'm like a dog," Tamaki teased.

"Don't take it so lightly!" Haruhi told him. "This isn't funny! There's nothing funny about it! She's kicking you out of your home and making you fend for yourself just because you won't get married to who she wants! What's funny about that? And how can you just be okay with it?"

"Because I made the choice myself," Tamaki reminded her. "Now you're here to learn piano, remember? Let's do that instead of talking about it anymore."

Haruhi plunked halfheartedly away at Moonlight Sonata with one hand and let her head rest in defeat against his shoulder for the first fifteen minutes of the lesson. Tamaki thought she was being uncharacteristically childish but said nothing. There was a time and a place for everything, and this seemed like the appropriate one for Haruhi to finally not have to act like an adult all the time. Midway through the lesson neither of them even cared about the song anymore and he pulled her away from the keys and into his arms. She spent the next thirty minutes cradled against his chest and then left the mansion without either of them saying a word.

**XXX**

Tamaki's tearful goodbye with Shima was only tearful on his end. He wept like a child, rather hysterical as was his usual way, and she stood resolutely and held him, patting him on the back. They stood on the magnificent front stoop of mansion two and the bright air was warm and lit with sunlight. It did not seem a fitting atmosphere for Tamaki's melancholy.

"I'm going to miss yooooou!" he wailed, clinging to her. He could see Shima's sadness in her eyes, though it did not pour forth to wet her kimono like Tamaki's did. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'll be employed at mansion one," Shima told him. "I'll be taking Antoinette with me until you can find somewhere to stay where you can have her."

"Thank you," Tamaki said as he wiped at his tears. "Thanks for everything you've done for me these past few years, Shima. I'll never forget you."

"You're acting as though we'll never see each other again," Shima scolded. "I'll come and visit you whenever I have a day off. So stop looking so glum."

Tamaki sniffed and smiled through his tears. "Okay," he said, bending down to pay attention to Antoinette, who was pawing at his legs, apparently aware that something was wrong. "Hey girl," he stroked her head. "You have to go with Shima for a little while, okay? Just until I find a place where we can live together."

Antoinette whined pointedly and pushed her nose against the pocket of his shirt, giving him a tearful stare. Tamaki's eyes brimmed and he clung to his dog, wailing, aware of Shima sighing loudly behind him at his theatrics. As his large black car pulled up before the stairs, he stood decisively and rubbed Antoinette's head. "Wish me luck," he said to her. She only whined again. Tamaki bowed low to Shima and muttered his goodbyes. As he turned to get into the car, her voice stopped him.

"For these past three years, I've been charged with making you into a fine gentleman. I can see now that you've gone and become one yourself without my help. You'll be fine whatever you choose to do."

Tamaki turned back toward her, eyes brimming. "Does that mean… that you're proud of me, Shima?" he asked.

"Of course it does," she stated bluntly, stony faced as ever. "Prouder than I've ever been."

Tamaki was able to carry that like sunshine into the back of that sleek limousine. He waved to Shima and watched her smile at him through the back window, Antoinette nipping at her ankles. With that image in his head, Tamaki turned forward and drove toward whatever the future held for him.

**XXX**

Classroom 1-A is surprisingly noisy in the mornings, given the fact that it is the learning place of the top students in year 1. So it was over the noise that Soga Kazukiyo sidled up to Momoka's desk unnoticed. She was writing out the final sentences of her assignment from the day before and when she finished she noticed him only by the sight of his pants leg in her peripheral vision. Setting down her pencil, she faced him with all her attention.

"Good morning, Kazukiyo!" she said cheerfully, straightening up and giving him a happy smile.

"Good morning, Kurokano," Kazukiyo replied slightly nervously.

"What is it? Do you want to discuss something about the next class activity?" Momoka asked happily, cocking her head at him. She wondered why in the world he looked so nervous. His face was red, his knees were shaking, and his eyes darted every which way around the room. She saw him look to Haruhi for support, who gave Kazukiyo a look as though he had no idea what he wanted and then went back to his homework.

"No it's… it's something else," he said, shuffling his feet. "Kurokano I… I have something to say to you."

"What is it?" Momoka was beginning to wonder what her friend was getting at, being so flustered and looking so very much like he wanted to run away. She had never seen him so afraid, not even during the Halloween test of courage tournament. For a moment he squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them he looked strangely calm.

"I… I know this may seem a bit sudden, but from the time we were kids I've always… liked you, Kurokano. And I want… I want you to be my girlfriend! Do you… want to?" he said it all very fast and when he was finished he bowed low. Momoka simply stared at him, resisting the urge to giggle, and then nodded.

"Sure, Kazukiyo," she said with a small smile. "…I'd like that." 


	25. Chapter 25

_This is the chapter wherein the second arc begins X3 It's the first time one of my Ouran fanfics has ended up long enough to actually have arcs. I hope you enjoy the increasing amounts of fluff! And I have to send my computer in to get fixed and will be updating on my laptop for a while... so I apologize if updates end up slowing down slightly.  
_

_Also, am I the only one extremely saddened that this site doesn't have an Ugly Americans category? That show is absolutely fantastic._

_And one more thing: NaNoWriMo 2010. Who's doing it? Mine's called "Dearly Departed" (it's a zombie apocalypse comedy) and I fully expect to hear about some of yours :hint hint:  
_

_

* * *

_

Living on his own, Tamaki soon realized, was much harder than he had expected. In his idealistic little world he had made himself believe that everything would be fine and he would live a happy little life away from the pressures of being a Suoh. However what he found was that living in a seedy motel room without his staff was a rather sad little existence. He lived off of room service and instant ramen and he spent his nights after homework watching the Kato Family and trying to forget about everything.

Money was drying up rather quickly, and he found that while he had expected to be in the hotel for at least a few months, he only had a few weeks' worth of funding. He began, for the first time, to really worry about what was going to happen to him. Living day to day and wondering if he was going to be able to afford another week before he ended up like some kind of hobo was a foreign thing to him. He quickly made friends with the motel's staff but still could not help feeling lonely. It didn't take long for Tamaki to learn that he, who had been groomed for the high life and pampered from the moment he came into the world, was not the sort of person who could survive on his own. It was not geared into his mind at all to have survival instincts. He was like a turtle born into captivity without a shell and then released into the wild without conditioning.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself one night as he lay among the clean but cold sheets of his bed, a shoe commercial blaring in the background. Diagrams for the costumes of a new theme were scattered around him and he lay sprawled among the tiny remnants of his old world, wishing on stars he could not see for an easier way.

Within a week, Tamaki was nearly out of money and he moved out of the motel and into music room three. It wasn't as hard as he had expected to hide it from the other students. He had always stayed later in the room than the others, as president, and so it wasn't odd for him to wave the others off and make things seem normal. The hosts were the only people who even came in afterhours and after they had gone home, he had the place to himself. It was much easier and less lonely than the motel, eating his meals in the cafeteria, showering in the locker room, and sleeping on the ornate sofas as he had many times before when he'd stayed too late working on a theme and dozed off. There was also the fact that despite its lacking of things like a bed and its own refrigerator, the music room was home. It was the place where he and his remaining family lived out their lives together, and so it was much easier to live here than anywhere else.

As quickly as it had come, his depression lifted.

**XXX**

Haruhi was walking down the hall deep in a conversation about gardening with Kasanoda Ritsu when a shadow fell over her. Disturbed, she stopped in her tracks as Mori loomed over her, Hunny perched on his shoulders like a parrot.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi," Kyouya said pleasantly, blocking her path. The twins flanked him, one on either side, barring the hallway for her. She had been headed home for a quiet evening of homework and now all hopes of doing so were dashed. She sighed.

"What is this?" she asked, a vein pulsing in her temple.

"Are you guys a mob or something?" Kasanoda asked, looking rather disturbed. Hikaru moved off to the side.

"You can go, Bossanova. We need to talk to Haruhi alone," he said. Kasanoda looked to Haruhi for confirmation, and she sighed.

"Go ahead, Casanova. It's fine," she said to him, and Kasanoda nodded.

"See you later, Fujioka," he said as he headed off down the hallway, leaving her to the fiasco that was building. Haruhi turned to face her captors, really wishing she were anywhere else in the world at the moment.

"What do you guys want?" she asked, and their eyes bored into her.

"We're just worried about Tama-chan," Hunny said.

"Yeah," Mori concurred simply.

"Since you've been so close to him lately, we figured maybe you knew what was up with him," Hikaru added. Kaoru nodded.

"He's been acting really strange lately," the younger twin told her. "And we just want to make sure he's okay."

"Look, I'm sure he's fine. But what's up with him really isn't my business to tell."

"You need to do something about it!" Hikaru told her, losing his head for a moment. "He hasn't been himself at all lately! You have to help him."

"I don't really think I can," Haruhi argued. "I don't know if there's much I can do to help, and I don't think he _needs_ my help."

"Just think about it, okay?" Kaoru asked as he and Kyouya stepped aside, tasting defeat.

"We want to see Tama-chan's smile again like we used to," Hunny looked down. "That's the most important thing."

"Well, I'll see what I can do…" Haruhi said as she stepped past them. As she moved to go down the hall and the others continued on with her toward the front door, Kyouya leaned close to her, so close his mouth almost touched her ear.

"That fool has been living in the music room," he whispered, and a jet of worry shot through Haruhi's heart. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. "Please, if you can, do something to help him."

**XXX**

Tamaki had just finished his homework and was sitting down on one of the couches to read Dumas when the double doors banged open. Startled, he jumped nearly a foot in the air and gasped. Haruhi strode into the room, looking purposeful and closing the doors behind her.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi!" he said cheerfully, setting his book aside. "Did you forget something in here? Do you need me to help you find it?"

"You've been living in the music room," she stated, looking at him with worry. "How long?"

"What?" Tamaki asked, eyes widening. He was surprised that she had found out his secret and he felt rather exposed with the truth laid out before him like this. He wondered if she had felt this way when he discovered her gender. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling.

"You've been living in here," she said again. "Kyouya-senpai told me. How long have you been living here?"

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Haruhi, you don't need to-"

"How long?"

With a heavy sigh, Tamaki looked away from her. "A week," he admitted.

"I feel like such an idiot for not noticing, since I've been coming here for piano lessons with you and all and I never suspected a thing. Why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi was coming toward him now and her eyes were softer than he had ever seen them.

"I didn't want to trouble you. And also I… I should have been able to survive by myself, right?"

Haruhi had reached him by now and her hand landed gently on his arm, eyes locking with his. "You don't always have to do everything by yourself," she told him. "I know that now because of you, and maybe it's time for you to take a lesson from yourself."

"Haruhi…"

"Come on," Haruhi reached for his hand. She began pulling him toward the door. "You're coming with me."

"What? Where are we going?" he asked, eyes wide as she led him by the hand.

"To my house. You can stay with me until you can figure something else out. Something permanent," she was slightly businesslike and he wanted to giggle at it, but mostly all he could do was be filled with wonder at all her initiative. He could get his suitcase tomorrow, he decided. Right now he just wanted to focus on the sense of devotion he could feel coming from Haruhi as she brought him home.


	26. Chapter 26

_First of all, I have to say that I'm posting this chapter very tentatively because I have a different version of this on my computer (which is getting repaired at the moment) and this is the version that was on my flash drive. So... check back here on Monday because this chapter might be slightly different then, depending on if I decide to use that version. I can't remember which version I decided on ^^; I feel so silly._

_Secondly... wow 8D I want to thank you all for the ridiculously amazing amount of support you've been showing both to me and to this fic. It makes me a little too happy! I'm sorry I don't end up replying to all of the reviews (unless there's a question asked so I can answer it, I don't really know what to say in replies ^^;), but I read all of them and they make extremely giddy._

_And lastly, I write a lot of TamaHaru lemons... a LOT. I can't post them here, but anyone interested can check out "sugarysky" on livejournal (there's also a link in my bio). That's my complete TamaHaru archive. I just started a multi-chapter TamaHaru lemon that should be interesting XD_

_Thanks for putting up with all my rambling. Oh, and this fic might actually end up as 44 chapters instead of 43. Oops!  
_

_

* * *

_

"You really don't have to do this, you know," Tamaki reminded Haruhi as she unlocked the door of her apartment. He had been saying it during the train ride over as well, and it was a wonder she wasn't irritated with him by now.

"I know," she assured him. "But I want to. I want you to have a place to live, senpai."

"But-"

"That's enough," Haruhi scolded as she let him in. The apartment was warm and sunny and instantly Tamaki felt relaxed. "You want some tea or something while we wait for my dad so I can break the news to him?"

"Sure," Tamaki agreed with a smile. "I can make it if you want."

"You can help," Haruhi told him, making a concession. He found the tea bags for her and brought her the milk. So fifteen minutes later when Haruhi's father came home, they were so deeply immersed in tea and warm conversation that at first they failed to even notice him enter. The only thing that alerted them to his presence was his voice as he entered the room.

"Oh, hello, Tamaki-kun," he said with some mildly disguised displeasure. Haruhi knew he had been doing his best to let go of his suspicions about the blonde, and she certainly hoped he had made some headway, given the news he was about to receive. "Hello, Haruhi."

"Hey, dad," she said, swallowing some tea. "Hey… I need to tell you something."

"Oh?" he asked, looking from her to Tamaki as his face clouded over with dread. Haruhi was certain he had the wrong idea, what with her looking so nervous and Tamaki being there while she delivered the news.

"Yeah. Um… well… recently Tamaki-senpai hasn't been able to have anywhere to live and so… I told him he could stay with us for a while."

"Is that so?" Ranka looked relieved but still skeptical. "Doesn't he have other friends to stay with, Haruhi? Other… _male_ friends?"

"I'm the only one who knows everything about his situation, and I don't want him to have to tell everyone else," Haruhi explained, looking up at her father firmly and standing her ground. "He's always been there for me when I needed him, and I want to do the same."

"I wouldn't be any trouble, Ranka-san. Really," Tamaki assured him.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, Haruhi, but what exactly _is_ his situation? If I'm even going to consider this, I think I'd like to know for myself."

Tamaki swallowed. "Recently, my grandmother asked me to agree to an arranged marriage to a woman of her choosing. It's always been my dream to marry for love so I couldn't find it in my heart to do it. And as a result I…" he looked pitiful for a moment and Haruhi felt a knot of sympathy. "… was disowned by my family."

"You poor thing," Ranka muttered, his makeup running as he wept large, melodramatic tears. It always amazed Haruhi how abruptly her father's mood and view of things could change. He ran to Tamaki, grabbed his shoulders, and the two of them stood there and wept together as Haruhi looked on in a state of quiet but grudging acceptance. When they had quieted down, Ranka procured a handkerchief from his purse and dabbed at his makeup before looking to Haruhi. "Are you… completely sure this is what you want, Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yes. It is."

"Very well then, Tamaki-kun. We'll roll out our spare futon for you in the living room. But if you so much as lay a hand on my daughter-"

"Thank you very much, Ranka-san!" Tamaki said, getting to his feet and clapping Ranka on the shoulders. "You don't need to worry; I'll show Haruhi the same respect she shows me! I appreciate your kindness! Your gallantry will never be forgotten! I will carry a piece of you in my heart until the day I draw my last breath!"

Haruhi knew him well enough that she could tell as she watched her father that he was thinking about how strange Tamaki was. She couldn't say she blamed him. For a moment she wondered how she could have fallen in love with someone so unusual, but when he turned to smile at her all doubts flew from her mind.

**XXX**

Tamaki's first morning living in the Fujioka household was a magical one. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the cozy futon in the small living room. He felt more rested than he had in weeks, and he simply lay on his futon in the bright morning and stretched for a moment. It was like being at home again; he felt warm and safe and like he belonged. It was a wonderful feeling. It was only six o'clock, and so he lay and luxuriated in the sensation of feeling like he was in exactly the right place for nearly fifteen minutes until the door to Haruhi's bedroom opened with a soft swoosh. She stepped out, hair disheveled and eyes bleary as she rubbed at them.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" Tamaki said happily, sitting up on the futon and holding out his hands happily to greet her. Haruhi caught sight of him and gave a small shout of surprise, jumping back. She tripped over her father's shoe, which had been discarded carelessly in the middle of the walkway, and tumbled backward onto the floor. Tamaki leaped up and rushed over, but he was a bit too late and she bumped onto the tatami mat anyway.

"Good morning, senpai," she said, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry… I kind of forgot you came to stay with us. It was a little surprising to see you in my house first thing in the morning."

"It's no problem," Tamaki said, waving the situation away with his hand and then holding it out to help her up. She took it carefully, smiling a bit at him, and he pulled her to her feet. They simply stood and stared at each other for a moment before Haruhi looked down at herself and seemed to realize she was still in her pajamas. Immediately she was awkward.

"I… should probably get dressed," she said, uncomfortable. She was wearing an enormous t-shirt and a pair of plaid flannel pants, and there was a time when Tamaki would have wished she slept in a frilly nightgown but now he came to find that even in something so unseemly she looked beautiful.

"Don't worry about it," Tamaki said, smiling warmly at her and ruffling her already messy hair. He himself was wearing one of her father's t-shirts and a pair of his pajama pants, and he giggled a bit internally at the fact that they matched. "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"I'll do it," Haruhi told him. Heading for the kitchen. He followed her and watched her glance around.

"No, no I can do it! It's the least I can do for you after I came and burdened you this way!"

"It's no trouble," Haruhi assured him. "My dad had to leave for work at five, anyway, so I'll only be cooking for two regardless. So stop worrying about it. And you're no burden. It was my idea to have you come and stay here."

"You really mean it?" Tamaki asked, and Haruhi nodded. She moved over to the refrigerator and started rummaging through it. Tamaki let her keep at it for a few minutes before he came up behind her and captured her in a tight hug. Haruhi squeaked a bit in surprise as she was pulled against his chest and he rested his chin on top of her hair. "Thank you, Haruhi."

"Um… no problem," she replied.

"No, really. Thank you. For helping me through my depression and loneliness and for always being there when I needed someone to talk to and now for giving me a place to stay… you don't know how much I appreciate you and everything you've done for me."

"I… I was happy to help you, senpai," Haruhi said, and he could tell she was a bit embarrassed. "You're always helping everyone, and so it's about time someone does the same for you."

"Je t'aime, Haruhi," he whispered so quietly that even he couldn't hear as he cradled her against his chest and never wanted to let go.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you all for the overwhelming display of support for this fic! 8D It makes me really happy. I'm glad so many people like this story!_

_Also, I'm opening up commissions for a while (art and fanfics). Go to my deviantart page (tatteredmemory is my username) if you're interested!_

_

* * *

_

"Listen up, everyone!" Tamaki came barreling into the music room at top speed after the day's final period. The other hosts, aside from Haruhi who had been walking with him, jumped in their seats at his sudden and loud declaration. "There are some things I need to tell all of you!"

"What is it, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, taking another large bite of his cake. He and Mori had their attention on him, and the twins and Kyouya, who had been crowded around Kyouya's laptop arguing over the latest modifications to the host club website, eventually looked up.

"What is this about, sempai?" Haruhi asked him softly, and he turned his head to her and smiled.

"Don't worry," he assured her quietly, and then let his volume rise again. "There are some things I've been unclear about, and I think I've left you all in the dark for far too long. The fact of the matter is that all of you are my family and I love you dearly, so with your permission I'd like to make some announcements!"

"Go for it, tono," Kaoru said with a smile, and Tamaki nodded, looking around and feeling all of their support.

"Well, as some of you may know, some time ago my grandmother approached me again about an arranged marriage. This time it was to Kurokano-chan, and I was given an ultimatum. The deal was that if I married Kurokano-chan after her eighteenth birthday, then my position as heir to the Suoh family would be assured and I would move into the main mansion, whereas if I refused, I would be ostracized from the family. I think Kaoru and Haruhi were the only ones who knew about it, and I apologize."

"Oh wow, Tama-chan…" Hunny said, his brown eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not sure," Tamaki admitted. "I suppose I didn't really want to think about it while I was having fun with everyone. But there's more, of course."

"Go on," Kyouya said, with a look that told Tamaki quite plainly that he'd known about everything all along, as usual.

"I decided after some long and hard thought that I simply couldn't go along with it. So I left the family of my own free will and I moved into a hotel. But after my money ran out, I was living in the music room for a while. But Haruhi kindly allowed me to stay with her until I can figure something else out, and I've been there since yesterday." for a moment there was a rather shocked silence, and Tamaki smiled, feeling more at ease than he had in weeks. "And that's the whole story. I promise never to keep something so huge from my family ever again."

Before he knew it, the others were surrounding him and he was being enveloped on all sides by hugs from everyone but Kyouya, who stood just a little apart from the others and simply hugged him casually with his eyes and Haruhi, who was too slow to wedge herself into the group before the others pressed on him.

"You shouldn't have had to do all that on your own, tono," Hikaru said, far friendlier with him than he would normally have been.

"It's true, we would have helped you," Mori agreed.

"All you ever have to do is ask," Hunny said with a nod. "And we'll always be here to help you."

"You don't ever have to go through something like that alone again, okay?" Kaoru told him, smiling but still looking like he wanted to scold him for keeping his secret until the end.

"But I wasn't alone," Tamaki told him. "I had Haruhi," he sought her out in the small crowd of faces and smiled at her. She returned the smile with warmth and with honesty, and he was surprised when she pressed a little closer to hug him, pressing her cheek against his chest. He blushed just a little with pleasure, feeling like laughing out loud and taking on the whole world. As they drew back, Tamaki stood there beaming happily.

"I'm still a little pissed that you told Haruhi but not us," Hikaru said, but Tamaki ignored him, turning to the double doors.

"It's about time for the guests to start arriving," he said happily. "Once again it is time for the host club to open its doors to the adoring public!"

At the end of the northern hallway, on the top floor of the south wing, the little family laughed together and started preparing for guests.

**XXX**

Kanako had not been visiting the host club regularly since Tohru's formal proposal and love confession, but today she sat among Haruhi's waiting guests as he finished changing and soaked up the atmosphere.

"Is it just me, or does Tamaki seem much happier lately than he's been for a while?" she asked Momoka, who was engaged deeply in conversation with Sakurazuka.

"Didn't you know?" Sakurazuka asked. "He was supposed to have an arranged marriage but he decided against it so he could be with Haruhi. I heard they're living together now!"

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Miyako, clapping her hands a bit.

"It is," Kanako agreed with a smile. "Does that mean those two are finally seeing each other?"

"I wish it did," Momoka said with a sigh. "Tamaki told me that he's only staying with Haruhi temporarily until he finds an apartment because he wanted to move out on his own for a while to see what it was like and couldn't find anywhere right away."

"I'm really surprised those two aren't together," Kanako replied. "How long has he been staying with him?"

"A few weeks," Momoka replied.

"And they're still not dating?" Sakurazuka asked, looking a bit distressed. "How is it even possible?"

"Maybe they're both too shy?" Momoka offered helpfully. "What can we really do?"

All of a sudden the conversation was cut short by the grinding, whirring sound of motors and gears. A large section of the floor opened up in front of the sofa where the girls were sitting and from the mist that billowed forth leaped Renge, dressed to the nines in Renaissance cosplay.

"My dear Kurokano," Renge said, shaking her head. "It's completely obvious what we need to do!"

"Oh?" Momoka asked, cocking her head.

"Yes!" Renge replied from the top of her pedestal, raising a fist to the light. "Girls, we've stood by quietly long enough, and that much is certain! I believe the time has finally come to… meddle!"


	28. Chapter 28

_I'm really happy that more people are getting into this story even though it's so long already XD thanks to those of you who've given up your precious time to read up to this point! I'm really honored._

_Also, I've started a C2 for Ouran fics that are about the canon characters and not OC's because I am getting absolutely frustrated with going to the Ouran section of FFN and seeing page after page of nothing but OC x Host fics and sifting through them looking for one or two fics that focus on the actual hosts. So, if you're interested in fics about the canon characters, send me a PM and I'll make you a staff member so you can add your favorite fics. You can also just send me fic recommendations to add. You can subscribe to the C2 if you want ^^ it's in my bio under the "communities" tab.  
_

_

* * *

_  
Renge found that it was easy enough to plan things without Tamaki or Haruhi being any the wiser. With Momoka's boyfriend being class president and Momoka being on her 'TamaHaru LoveLove Squad', she had optimal means to create an event perfect for setting their plans into motion. Renge had always prided herself on being a resourceful girl, and she pulled out all the stops on this venture, getting Momoka to convince Kazukiyo to allow the class officers to talk to the school's chairman about the event. She even went with them, for added influence.

"We know it's after the festival and a little short notice, but we were hoping we could hold a little event for class 1-A next week," Momoka told Suoh Yuzuru as they sat in his lavish office, his desk covered with photos of his son and the host club.

"Oh?" Yuzuru asked, leaning forward a bit and resting his chin on his hands. "What kind of event?"

Renge, though Momoka and Kazukiyo were the class officers and much more allowed to have the floor than she was, had it all figured out. "An educational ball, Suoh-sama!" she said, raising an excited fist. "The theme will be 'Renaissance', and while the guests will have fun dancing and playing games, they'll also be learning invaluable information about the era in question! There will be trivia games with fabulous prizes going to the winners, and much more!"

"There will be a full historically accurate menu, too," Kazukiyo added nervously. "We've got Fujioka Haruhi helping us with the research to make sure it's accurate down to the last detail."

"We've been reading about Renaissance era England in History class," Momoka said, smiling. "And we thought it would be interesting to do an event based on what we've learned… almost like a salute to our teachers for teaching us so well!"

"Well, that all sounds well and good, and the school would be more than happy to provide the central salon as a location for the event. But really, I'm intrigued. I'd like to know… what's the real story?" Yuzuru asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Excuse me, sir?" Kazukiyo asked, blinking. Renge felt a bit bad for him for a moment; she and Momoka had not bothered to divulge to him the true reasons for their plans to have such a fancy event.

"I think you all know what I'm getting at. An educational formal ball certainly sounds like something every school wants to host, and I have no problems with it… but really. I was young once. I know that no teenager goes out of their way to plan something that will be above all else educational unless there's some kind of ulterior motive. So, I'd really like to know the true reason for all of this, if you don't mind," he gave a wry smile. "I'll say yes to the event on the condition that you be completely honest with me about your true motives."

Momoka sighed, giving in before the others, and Renge could taste that they had been caught. "To be honest, it's probably going to sound a little silly…"

"I'm sure it isn't. Please, feel free to tell me."

"Sir, as his father, I'm sure you're aware by now that your son has feelings for Haruhi-kun," Renge said with a flourish, speaking to the chairman with much more casualness and less formality than any other student would have dared. Renge was not any other student.

"I had suspected it," Yuzuru said, looking like he wanted to laugh.

"We're actually holding this ball so that we might have a chance to bring the two of them together!" Renge announced, only hoping that telling the man she was trying to set his son up with another boy wouldn't put a damper on their plans.

"What?" Kazukiyo asked, looking rather surprised.

"So please sir, for the sake of true love, will you let us throw this party? For the sake of your son's happiness!"

For a moment, Yuzuru simply sat and stared, his eyes glittering with mischief, and when he spoke, it was with candor. "If this involves finally getting my son to admit to Haruhi-chan how he feels, then I'm all for it. Under one more condition…"

"What is it, sir?" Kazukiyo asked, and Renge leaned forward, wondering desperately what the answer was going to be.

"That I get to attend," he answered with a grin.

**XXX**

When Kyouya entered the third music room on Monday afternoon to grab something he had forgotten, Tamaki was pacing the length of the pink tiles like a madman.

"I don't know how many times I've told you not to pace in here," he said, irritation flaring up. Recently a rather large fee had been charged by the private cleaning staff Kyouya employed for the music room for removing scuff marks, and that aside he had also not had the sort of day where he was interested in putting up with any of Tamaki's idiosyncrasies. He hoped he could simply get his ledger and walk out unscathed. Tamaki, however, apparently had other plans.

"Kyouya!" he wailed, rushing toward him. Kyouya saw the blonde missile locked onto target and he braced himself for impact, almost wishing he had a fallout shelter. Tamaki collided with him at full force, wailing and thrashing around. "Kyouya thank goodness you're here!"

"What is it now?" he asked, irritated beyond all reason. Tamaki was hard to deal with on a good day and now, on this particularly exhausting day, it was like dealing with a sore that had been picked.

"I've been pondering all day and I have no idea what to do! I want to tell Haruhi how I feel but as her… _roommate_, do you think it would be inappropriate? Do you think it's wrong of me to tell her? Do you think I should do it? I'm going insane wanting her to know and I'm not sure if she'd-"

"You moron," Kyouya said with a fond sigh, pushing his glasses back into place. "Since when do you care if something is inappropriate? We're all getting tired of you beating around the bush, and I'm sure Haruhi is no exception. Just do it, alright?" Tamaki blinked at him, looking surprised. He wasn't used to Kyouya speaking to him this way, and it was amusing to watch. He was surprised, given the obvious depth of Tamaki's feelings and his inherent lack of self-control, that it had taken Tamaki this long to come back to the point of telling Haruhi about his feelings.

"Are you… sure?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me…" Kyouya picked up his ledger from where he had left it and turned to leave. "… I have some errands to run."

"But Kyouya…" Tamaki looked worried, and he was biting his perfectly manicured nails, a habit that he rarely indulged in. "What if… what if Haruhi doesn't… feel the same way about me?" he looked rather meek at that moment. "What if she rejects me? What if… what if she breaks my heart? What if all of this has been for nothing?"

Kyouya sighed. "You big goof," he said rather inelegantly, rubbing a hand across his own hair. "I can't believe you can be this thick sometimes. Of _course_ she loves you. Do you really think that someone like Haruhi would put up with _you_ living in her home if she didn't have some kind of feelings for you? Wake up, Tamaki. Everyone else knows but you." Kyouya had little experience with helping Tamaki so directly with decisions, but his patience was wearing thin on all levels, and at this moment he deemed it necessary.

He left Tamaki in the lurid pink room, still pacing, and sighed heavily. "Once an idiot, always an idiot," he muttered under his breath, biting back a wave of fondness for his friend.

**XXX**

"Tamaki!" Renge shouted as she burst into classroom 2-A on Tuesday morning before class began. The blonde, who had been talking to Kyouya across his desk, looked up in surprise.

"Renge-chan! Good morning. Do you need something?" he stood up, obviously trying to be polite, and Renge smiled. So what if he was a phony? He was kind enough, and Haruhi certainly loved him. That was enough to clear him in her books, and enough for her to pour everything she had into getting him to be Haruhi's boyfriend, even if it killed her.

"I sure do," she said, flouncing over to him with her uniform dress billowing. "This Saturday night class 1-A is having a formal ball. It's Renaissance themed and we're going to have it very educational. So of course, if our event is going to be complete, we'll need a squad of knights! Haruhi will be helping out in other ways, obviously, since he's in our class, but I was hoping maybe the host club would lend a hand as our valiant knights!"

"We would be honored, Renge," Tamaki said, bowing low. "And I'm quite flattered that you would ask."

"That's not all though," Renge told him, watching him process the information she was giving him. He loved to be flattered and she knew it, so it was key in getting him to do what she wanted. Renge was not a manipulative girl but she was exceedingly good at manipulating people when she wanted to.

"Oh really? What else is there?" Tamaki asked with an excited smile.

"You aren't going to be a knight, Tamaki. Five knights will be plenty. I've got something else in mind for you."

"What is it?"

"You will be…" Renge paused, allowing a bit of suspense to flood the room and add to the mystique of everything she was telling him. "… the prince!"

"The prince!"

"Of course! Every kingdom needs a handsome prince and you're just perfect for the role!"

"I'm quite flattered! I'll be the best prince I can be, Renge!"

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will! I have the utmost confidence in you, Tamaki!" she told him as she turned to depart before the bell. "Adieu, and don't forget to make sure your club gets their costumes in order!" she waved over her shoulder. "And bye, Kyouya!"

Renge headed down the hall toward her own classroom, excitement for the unfolding of the plan dancing in her stomach. It was only a matter of time now, and she could barely wait.

"They'll never see it coming!" she said happily, skipping a bit through the sunny corridors.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks again for all the reviews so far! You guys' comments on this fic always make my day. I hope this chapter is a fitting thank you present ;D I'm also adding in a chapter between this chapter and what was originally chapter 30 because I think it needs to be there, so I'm sorry if it takes a little longer than normal to get the next chapter up._

_Also, I restarted my NaNoWriMo novel with a new idea because the old one was going nowhere and I hadn't written on it in a week. I'm never going to finish in time! AHHH! Why do I always do this to myself? :headdesk:  
_

_

* * *

_  
The night of class 1-A's Renaissance ball was bright. The moon was full and hung low over the school, casting everything in its milky glow. The weather was warm, and the doors in the central salon that led out to the main courtyard were left thrown wide open to let in the bright moonlight. On such a festive occasion, everyone was in good spirits, it seemed. Everyone, that is, but Haruhi.

"Tell me again why I have to wear this?" Haruhi asked with a heavy sigh. Renge, who was overseeing matters, turned to her in her own queen's garb and smiled.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun, you're so silly," she said. "It's because you look so adorable in it, of course! You have the perfect face for it, even if you're a boy!"

"But couldn't Kurokano have worn it or something?" Haruhi asked helplessly. "She's much more fit for the role than me. Or you, Renge. What about you?"

"I already told you it's decided!" Renge screeched. "So try to have a good time, okay?"

"It's kind of hard to even think about enjoying myself when I can hardly breathe in this corset," Haruhi grumped. "I think I'm going to pass out. I'm serious. Can't I take that part off?" she was thankful that at least Renge had allowed her to dress herself so her secret was safe, but it was still a rather irritating night, nevertheless.

"Of course not," Renge told her. "The princess _has_ to wear a corset! It was so fashionable in those times! Plus it shows off your girly figure! Why don't you just have some mutton and gruel and try to forget about it?"

"If I eat anything, my lungs will rip," Haruhi explained. "I can't breathe as it is."

"Stop complaining," Renge scolded. "My little princess. Why not compete in one of the games? You're in charge of teaching people how to play the trivia, so you should probably play yourself, too!"

"I guess you're right," Haruhi agreed, trying to take a deep breath and wheezing. She felt rather silly in the flowing pink satin gown she wore. It was decorated with cream colored lace up the bodice and had an ornate matching corset over it, embroidered with tiny pink roses. It didn't help at all that she was also wearing long hair extensions in ridiculous ringlets or that her very distinctly princess-style hat wouldn't stay on her head when she moved so Renge had discreetly stapled it to the extensions. Renge had even somehow talked her into ruffled pantaloons and delicate satin slippers that hurt her feet and all in all, she was miserable and felt absolutely absurd.

"I guess I might as well try to have fun," she muttered to herself, moving toward the game booths. The smell of food was making her mouth water, but she was sure she wouldn't survive if she tried to eat while stuffed into her corset.

"May I have your attention please?" Renge asked, and Haruhi looked up to see her standing on the raised platform that was being used for lute players later in the evening. "I have an announcement to make. I know you're all looking forward to the fabulous prizes that will be awarded this evening, so right now we'll be having a free-for-all written contest in which everyone, even our staff, will participate! The grand prize will be awarded by our very own prince and will come with a free dance with him! So everyone make sure to take the quiz sheets when I pass them out!"

"Haruhi!" she had been immersed by Renge's speech and she hadn't noticed Tamaki making his way across the room toward her. He looked very handsome indeed in a cream shirt and a wine-colored vest over his dark trousers, every bit the prince he was playing tonight. "Hello!"

"Hi, senpai," Haruhi said, managing a smile for him.

"You look beautiful," he said with a sincere smile, taking her hand and kissing it. She was relieved when she managed not to blush.

"Thanks. I _feel_ ridiculous. I can't breathe for anything."

Tamaki laughed a bit. "Maybe because I've taken your breath away?"

"You wish," Haruhi retorted, but she was smiling. For a long moment he looked into her eyes. She was relieved that the other hosts were busy with their knightly duties so they wouldn't be able to find the time to bother them. Moments like these with her senpai were rare and precious, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

"You should try to win the contest, Haruhi," he said softly, a little too close for comfort, and Haruhi could feel people staring. "I'd love to dance with you again."

"I'll do my best," she assured him with a smile.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Here are the sheets for the contest," she heard someone mutter to her left, and she saw that it was Kyouya, looking regal in his actual armor as he passed her a stack of papers and a box of pencils. "Take one and pass them on. I've been instructed not to give one to Tamaki."

"Aww," Tamaki whined. "Why can't I participate in the contest?"

"I imagine you'd have difficulty presenting a prize and a dance to yourself, Tamaki," Kyouya explained, and this seemed to be good enough for Tamaki. "You're the prince."

Haruhi took her quiz and looked it over. It was a rather odd quiz to say the least.

_Question one: What is the rough price of a broken Renaissance vase?_

_ Question two: What brand of instant coffee does tonight's prince favor?_

_ Question three: What is the name of Morinozuka Takashi's pet chick?_

_ Question four: What kind of man cannot be hurt by water?_

Haruhi could not help finding it odd that the questions had nothing to do with the Renaissance theme. The people around her were muttering, and it was clear that no one else understood the quiz's relevance, either. She shrugged and filled it out, however, finding that she knew all of the answers. The last one she was a bit unsure about, and ended up just jotting down the answer that came from she and Tamaki's private joke, though she was sure it couldn't be right. She passed her paper in feeling rather confident and then engaged in small talk with some of her regular customers. She had nearly put the little quiz from her mind when suddenly Renge's voice was blaring through the microphone again.

"May I have your attention please?" she called. "The winner of the contest will now be revealed!"

"How is that possible?" someone to Haruhi's left whispered. "It's only been five minutes."

"The winner, and the only person to get all four questions correct is our boy princess, Fujioka Haruhi!" Renge declared, and Haruhi blinked in surprise as a bright light shone on her, nearly blinding her.

"Why is there a spotlight in here?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Haruhi, come up here and claim your prize!" Renge shrieked excitedly, her voice a bit more high-pitched then usual. Feeling like she was in some sort of strange dream, Haruhi walked with feet like lead up to the stage. She hadn't reached it yet when Tamaki stepped down to meet her, smiling.

"Congratulations," he said warmly, fluffing her hair a bit. He looked over his shoulder. "Renge, I know I'm supposed to give out the prize but… you forgot to tell me what it was."

"Oh, did I? It must have slipped my mind," Renge said with a giggle. Behind her, Momoka and Sakurazuka stood looking excited, and Haruhi felt like they were a mob ready to storm her. "The grand prize of this evening is… a passionate kiss from the prince!"

Instantly Haruhi's eyes widened. Tamaki looked as shocked as she felt. "What?" she asked, backing a bit away from Tamaki. "A kiss? In front of all these people? Are you crazy, Renge?" the squeals from the crowd around her were nearly deafening. She was already lightheaded from the lack of oxygen due to the corset and the situation wasn't helping.

"What? You aren't going to claim your prize?" Renge screeched incredulously from the platform, her eyes wide. "Even after you fought so valiantly to obtain it?"

"Renge, if Haruhi's not comfortable with this, then there is no way I'm going to force a kiss on him," Tamaki said, giving Haruhi an impossibly tender look that almost made her knees want to weaken. His maturity was surprising, given the fact that he usually loved to play to a crowd, and it was touching. "I respect Haruhi, and I would never want to do something he didn't want me to do."

Something about his words made Haruhi step closer to him, feeling impossibly bold with the fuel of his moving words. "One little kiss… might not be so bad." she said softly, surprised that it was her own mouth the words were coming from. This was perhaps the only opportunity she would ever have to kiss him, and as embarrassing as this whole thing was, she didn't want to waste it. Tamaki was staring at her with a strange kind of fire in his eyes and his hands lifted to cup her cheeks. His eyes met hers, questioning, and hers trembled in the face of them. She could see herself in his eyes, looking a little pale and a little lost.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked softly. Haruhi swallowed hard and then nodded, smiling a bit nervously at him.

"I'm sure," she replied, feeling the warmth of Tamaki's hands on her cheeks, of his fingertips pressing her lightly, gently, as he tipped her head up and looked deeper into her eyes. In his eyes she saw swimming colors and emotions she didn't understand, and then they closed. She could not even hear the deafening squeals around them. In fact, she couldn't hear anything. Tamaki's breath was warm on her lips and he simply kept his mouth close to hers for a moment. Eventually she closed her eyes, letting her hands clumsily grip his sleeves. Slowly, delicately, he pressed his lips to hers. His were soft and they were warm. His fingertips stroked her cheeks slightly and for a moment the entire world was a kind of bliss that Haruhi had never known. It was almost frightening. It only lasted for a moment and then he was pulling away, looking a little embarrassed. His cheeks were pink.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Sure," Haruhi squeaked. Her heart was pounding and she felt dizzier than before.

"And now… you still have more of your prize left, don't you?" Tamaki grinned at her. "May I have this dance, Haruhi?"

"Sure," she said awkwardly, not wanting to meet his eyes. "It's part of the deal, I guess."

"You're making it sound like you're not dying to dance with me, Haruhi," Tamaki teased, pulling her closer and placing one hand on her waist, reaching for her hand with the other. "But of course you are. I know you love dancing with such a handsome partner."

"Dream on," Haruhi muttered, and rather than flying into hysterics and sobbing, Tamaki laughed a bit and twirled her. Haruhi inadvertently stepped on his foot.

"It's so cute how you try to be so tough," he said quietly, leaning in a bit. "But I know that deep down you have a soft spot for me, and don't even try to deny it."

"You can think whatever you want," Haruhi told him coolly. It was rather difficult trying to keep her head when her entire body still felt like it was spinning from the kiss and it was even harder to breathe in the godforsaken corset when she was moving. They fairly flew across the floor, no longer the center of attention now that other couples were joining the dance. Haruhi found that she was nearly gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, trying to keep an about face and ignore the pressing matter of her lack of ability to breathe. It became a little difficult to pretend when everything went dark for a moment and she fell against him before regaining her balance. Tamaki froze, and he was obviously alarmed. She felt his hand under her chin, tipping her face up so he could meet her gaze.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" he sounded afraid, as though he was bordering on hysterics. Haruhi figured it would be better to simply tell him now and save them both from the scene he was about to make.

"To be honest, I think I'm going to pass out," she admitted. "I really can't breathe in this corset. I think I need to lie down."

"Come with me," Tamaki said softly, calming down. He let her go and took her hand, leading her toward the doors that led into the hallway. As soon as they were out of the central salon, he lifted her in his arms and started to carry her.

"Hey, you can put me down," Haruhi protested. "I can walk, really."

"Shhh," Tamaki said gently. "Save your energy. It's alright to let someone else take care of you now and then, you know."

Haruhi wasn't entirely sure what to say to that, so she simply lay still in his arms and let him carry her. When they reached music room three and he had closed the door behind them with his foot and carried her over to one of the sofas, he finally put her down on it.

"Thanks," Haruhi told him gratefully. "And you didn't…have to do this."

"I know. I wanted to," Tamaki smiled and leaned down, pulling at the laces of her corset. It was tied in the front, laced up with ribbon, and Haruhi tried not to be embarrassed as he unlaced the hated article of clothing and then pulled it off of her, setting it carefully aside. "Is that better?"

"Much," Haruhi told him, taking a deep, wonderful breath. "Thank you, senpai."

"Of course," he nodded and simply stood and watched her as she pulled off her hat, taking the hair extensions with it. It felt nice to have this element of the costume removed, and with it and the corset gone she really was able to relax for the first time that night. Tamaki stood still and a bit rigid, and suddenly he looked nervous. He was a little sweaty and a little fidgety, and Haruhi cocked her head in confusion at the way he was trembling as he walked over to the piano bench. He looked like he might be ill, and it was enough to make her concerned for him. She followed him across the room and stood beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, and he nodded and laughed warmly, rubbing a hand affectionately over her hair as he had done so many times in the past. He took a seat on the bench and almost automatically Haruhi sat beside him.

"I'm fine, Haruhi. Thanks for asking," he said fondly. When he started giving her lessons in music room three, Tamaki had moved the grand piano over beside the windows so there would be a view as they practiced, and now a soft breeze rippled through the trees, changing constantly the dappled pattern of moonlight shadows on the stonework outside. Tamaki began to play slowly, a beautiful, sensuous piece that throbbed out of the piano. Haruhi sat still and in awe, watching and listening and _feeling_ that music as though she had never heard him play before. When he finished, he turned to her and smiled.

"You've been practicing outside of our lessons, I hear," he said, and Haruhi wondered which one of the other hosts had caught her playing.

"I guess you could say that…" she replied.

"So, show me the fruits of that labor, then," he said, infinitely gentle. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment. "Play for me."

Haruhi played Moonlight Sonata with a kind of feigned grace that she had learned from watching Tamaki, and she managed to play it all the way through with minimal mistakes. It was the first time she had ever played a full piece successfully, and Tamaki looked at her with warm and shining pride in the dim room. Tamaki hadn't bothered to turn on the light, and the room was bathed in only gleaming white moonlight. The final notes died away into the silence and Haruhi sat feeling vaguely powerful with her fingers still on the keys.

"Very good," he fairly whispered, and Haruhi moved a bit closer so she could better catch his soft words. His hand, which had been in his lap, moved to the keys and rested gently on hers. His long fingers closed around her own, warm and rather safe, and Haruhi found herself looking up at him as his eyes caught hers and wouldn't let them go. "Haruhi…there's something I've been wanting to say to you… for a while."

"What is it?" she asked him, wondering what he was going to say. Her heart was pounding inexplicably and she found that her throat was dry. Tamaki stared deep into her eyes for a beat. Haruhi had never before experienced the phenomenon of the world standing still, but right now she was certain it was. When he kissed her, things set themselves in motion again so he could pull her closer to him, cupping her face gently with his impossibly tender hands. For a brief moment there was nothing but his lips on hers, warm and soft, and the feeling of his strong shoulders under her hands. This second kiss was different from the first. It was long and uninhibited and made their hearts beat in synch, she swore. She saw stars, grasped heaven, felt the world move. He kissed her with all the passion she had seen him display in the time she knew him and somehow more, until she was breathless and he was drawing back, slightly red, to smile at her. There was absolute silence in the room and their breathing seemed deafening.

"Haruhi… the moment I met you, somehow you changed everything. You're the only person who has ever given me the courage to stand up to my grandmother, to be the person I want to be, to go where my heart tells me even if it won't please everybody. Right now, I'm happier than I've ever been in my life because of you, and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than right here with you. To me, you're more important than a thousand Suoh legacies and I could never ask for anything more than what I have right now. I… I love you, Haruhi."

Haruhi choked on nothing, ruining the perfect romance of the moment, and spluttered at him, red in the face, watching him smile in amusement. His eyes were tender and he seemed perfectly content with sitting and watching her fumble for words until she answered him. The nervousness she had detected before was gone. The prince and the princess sat on the bench together in that silence and Haruhi wished she was better with articulating her feelings.

"Senpai…" she said finally when she could speak coherently.

"'Tamaki' will be fine," he told her elegantly, taking her hand and kissing it. For a moment she paused to grasp the enormousness of this moment, and the fact that since the moment that vase had shattered at her hands, their time together had been building up to this. "There's no need to be so formal anymore."

"Tamaki…" she said, correcting herself, and the simple intimacy of saying his name without honorifics sent her head reeling all over again. "I…" it took her a moment to gain her bearings again and if Haruhi was very inclined to get embarrassed, she would have been then. When she could finally speak with clarity, she smiled at him, treasuring the moment and the fact that his hand had moved up to her face and was caressing her cheek lightly. There was no need to be unsure anymore. "I love you too."

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said, taking a deep breath. "Will you… be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she breathed. He smiled, she smiled, and he kissed her again. At that moment, all the little pieces fell into place and carriage that had weeks before turned into a pumpkin turned into something magical.


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry this took a little while to get up! ^^; The next chapter won't take so long!_

_I'm at 10,000 words for NaNoWriMo. I guess I won't be finishing this year :weeps:_

* * *

Tamaki knew that it would probably be for the best for he and Haruhi to return to the ball, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the peaceful silence of music room three at the moment. Haruhi simply sat staring at him with those wide brown eyes he loved so much, and all he could do was stare back and smile.

"Thanks for saying yes," he said finally into the quiet, and she blushed just a bit.

"Why would I say no?" she asked him, and he beamed confidently and pulled her into his arms, smiling dreamily toward the ceiling. In the bright silence of the room, all he could do was grin. He had been dreaming of being with this girl for far too long, and now that they were finally together, he wondered if maybe he was dreaming. Could this really be happening? It felt real enough; the warm, squirming body in his arms certainly felt real enough. He gave her a tight squeeze, smiling happily.

"I can't breathe!" Haruhi told him, shoving against his chest a little and squirming more. "Get off of me!"

"You're so cute," Tamaki told her, kissing the top of her head.

"You're squeezing me," she stated grumpily. "Stop it."

Tamaki let up on the squeeze, and Haruhi relaxed in his arms a little. "It was a love squeeze," he told her, pouting just a bit.

"I don't care," Haruhi replied.

"You're so cruel," Tamaki whined. "Saying things like 'I don't care' to your new boyfriend. Have you no sense of loyalty?"

"If you don't stop whining," Haruhi began calmly, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Then I'm going back to the party without you."

"Haruhiiiii," Tamaki wailed, letting his head fall onto her shoulder. "You can't just leave! What about our romantic moment? We just became a couple and now we have to share some romantic time together before we go back to the party!"

"Romantic moment or no, I'll still leave unless you calm down. You're being ridiculous," Haruhi scolded, shoving him off of her shoulder and glaring at him. Something in that stern glare, though it was chilling, was amusing. Haruhi looked so completely serious and grumpy that for a moment he felt like he was staring into the face of an old man. Tamaki bit his lip for a moment, trying to have a bit of self-restraint, but it was too much for him. He burst into giggles, letting go of Haruhi so he could cover his mouth with both hands, trying to shut off his laughter. Haruhi looked offended for a moment, and then irritated.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Tamaki said between giggles, reaching out to ruffle the hair of a very pouty Haruhi. "You just… you looked so much like my grandfather in France for a moment there and… I'm sorry…"

Haruhi got up from the piano bench, adjusting her dress pointedly. "I'll see you at the party," she muttered, sounding more annoyed than offended, and immediately Tamaki felt guilty. As she turned to go, he reached out his hand and caught hold of hers, pulling her gently back to him. He saw the surprise in her eyes as she was pulled back and turned toward him. As suddenly as it had begun, his laughter stopped, and he smiled at Haruhi before standing to be beside her and pulling her against his chest. Before she could protest he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips passionately to hers.

Tamaki may have still been new to kissing, but somehow, when Haruhi was involved, it was effortless. He stroked her hair gently and filled the chaste but fiery kiss with his longing, his love, and his passion. Holding her tenderly in his arms, Tamaki pulled her closer, letting her press comfortably against his chest and almost seem to melt into him. When he pulled back Haruhi looked surprised and he smiled a bit, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you," he whispered, caressing her hand with his lips once more. He was pulling out all the stops with his host charm and he knew it wouldn't have much impact on her, but he decided that even if only for one night, despite how awkward it seemed to make her feel, Haruhi deserved to be treated like the princess she was. "I'm just so happy right now that everything makes me laugh. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess," Haruhi replied, staring at him curiously. Tamaki's face broke out into a grin and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He resisted the impulse to tackle her when he noticed the soft pink that crept over her cheeks. Everything about her was far too adorable for him to resist, but for the moment, he restrained himself. He would not tackle her to the floor and make her want to leave the room again. Just for now, he wanted her all to himself.

"Can we dance again?" he asked softly, holding his hand out to her in the darkness.

"Without music?" she asked incredulously, and Tamaki chuckled softly.

"The music is in here," he said softly, patting his chest. "What do you say?"

"Okay…" Haruhi placed her hand carefully in his, and Tamaki smiled and pulled her closer. In the soft moonlight of music room three, they began to dance. Without music it was harder to stay in synch with each other, harder not to trip on each other's toes, but Tamaki didn't mind. Haruhi stepped on his feet again and he just laughed and twirled her in a tiny circle, his heart close to bursting with love and joy. Here in this silence he felt warm and safe, with Haruhi close to him and making his heart race just a bit in his chest. It was at that moment that he truly realized just how much he really loved her, and that it was a feeling that was never going to go away.

"I love you, Haruhi," he whispered gently, pressing his lips against her hair and feeling the little thrill that shot through him at uttering the words once more.

"I love you too…" Haruhi sounded a little embarrassed, but it just made Tamaki grin and bend his head to kiss her, forgetting all about dancing for the time being.

Outside the double doors of the music room, Momoka stood fidgeting just a bit and wondering whether or not she should peek. Eventually, curiosity won over and she reached for the handle, glancing around to make sure she was alone. Just one quick peek to see how things were going, and then she would go back to the party. As the handle turned under her hand, suddenly a sound behind her made her nearly jump out of her skin. It sounded like footsteps, and a hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Hello, Kurokano-chan," said the deep, familiar voice, and Momoka turned and stared straight up into the face of the chairman, who was looking very amused.

"Ch-chairman Suoh…" she squeaked, letting go of the door handle. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied, chuckling slightly. "I suppose you could say I came to see how things are going between Haruhi-chan and my son."

"Me too," Momoka admitted softly, just a little embarrassed that she had been caught snooping. She laced her fingers together and twisted them awkwardly.

"Then I suppose there would be no harm in us peeking, right?" Yuzuru asked, winking slightly and stepping forward to grab the door handle that Momoka had previously been holding. He turned it downward slowly, so as not to make any noise, and with an agonizing care he inched the door open, bit by bit. When he had opened it just enough for them to look through, he poked his head into the room, and Momoka followed suit. In the moonlight room beyond, Tamaki and Haruhi stood beside the piano, wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing passionately. Momoka held back a little squeal of excitement and pulled her head out of the room after Yuzuru's. He closed the door and they stood and looked at each other for a moment before covering their mouths in unison.

"They were kissing," Momoka squealed softly, feeling a little odd to be speaking this way to her principal.

"I know!" Yuzuru exclaimed, doing an odd, graceless little dance. It was extremely bizarre to see him acting this way, but Momoka could not really focus on much but the fact that Tamaki and Haruhi had been kissing. Her mind could not help going back to how startlingly feminine Haruhi's body had looked in the dress, however, and she found herself asking the question that had been on the edge of her mind for a while.

"Chairman Suoh?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call Haruhi 'chan'?" she asked. Haruhi was feminine for a boy, that much was clear, and it could just be an affectionate way of pointing that out. Somehow, however, Momoka felt there was more to the story.

For a moment, the chairman looked uncomfortable, as though he was making a decision, and then he sighed. "Alright," he said finally. "I suppose, now that they're in love, it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out. But please don't tell anyone; let them figure everything out on their own. Haruhi-chan is a girl."

"Oh…" Momoka was somehow not at all surprised, but it was a blow anyway. As she and Yuzuru headed back to the party, leaving the two lovebirds in peace, she smiled to herself in amusement. She had known, somewhere deep inside, for a while. But somehow it didn't matter. All that mattered to her at the moment was the scene she had witnessed in the music room. It was enough to put a spring in her step.

"Do you want to dance?" Kazukiyo asked her awkwardly back in the ballroom, and she smiled and nodded, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. As they twirled together in the bright lights of the central salon, Momoka closed her eyes and smiled.

Everything was as it should be. 


	31. Chapter 31

_I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little irrelevant, but I wanted it in here ^^; it's a little short, and I'm sorry._

_13 chapters to go!  
_

* * *

Tamaki's first morning in a relationship with Haruhi was everything he had ever wanted out of a morning and more. He woke late on the blissfully warm Sunday morning to the sound of the shower running and after he dressed in a selection from the stack of clean clothes Haruhi had left out for him he lay on his futon and waited for her.

"Good morning!" he said happily when she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed but with damp hair and with a towel slung around her shoulders.

"Morning, senpai," she replied with a smile, looking almost shy for a moment, and Tamaki found he wanted to embrace her and did. He got up from his futon and moved over to her, hugging her tentatively against his chest. Haruhi felt stiff and nervous in his arms and when she finally hugged him back he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you, Haruhi," he said softly just for the pleasure of saying it, and watched her cheeks flush.

"I… love you too," she muttered, her blush heavy. The sound of her saying those words back was just as beautiful the third time and he squeezed her a bit. She smelled clean and warm and soapy from the shower, the fruity scent of her shampoo making his mouth water a bit.

"I really like hearing you say that, Haruhi," he said, and her cheeks grew redder. He smiled down at her and watched her squirm, avoid his gaze, and then finally look at him and stare seriously into his eyes, just as guileless as ever.

"It gets easier, right?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, smiling gently at her.

"Saying things like 'I love you' and hugging without getting embarrassed. It gets easier, doesn't it?"

"I don't know," Tamaki admitted. "I've never had these feelings for anyone before and I've never been in a relationship before. I'm just as inexperienced as you are, so I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." he leaned down to peck her lips, and she jumped, not expecting it. Tamaki wanted to laugh at how adorable she was. He tried again and this time she met him half way, far more eager than he would have expected given her uncertainty a moment ago. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her, letting him kiss her all he wanted. The change was surprising, but he found he enjoyed it and he pressed kiss after kiss to her mouth, not caring if it was too much at once. He had wanted to kiss her for far too long to worry about the little details and now each kiss felt like a gift. He gave her long kisses, short kisses, shy kisses and passionate kisses. It was almost hard for him to believe that they were so new to kissing. It felt natural and as though they had been kissing for ages. The kisses were chaste but they set his soul on fire anyway.

"This is nice," Tamaki purred, kissing her again and smiling at the fact that there was no hesitation on her part this time.

"It is," Haruhi agreed, her cheeks just a bit pink.

"I've wanted to kiss you for such a long time," Tamaki admitted, and Haruhi looked surprised. "I suppose now that you're my girlfriend it doesn't sound as strange to say. Even before I knew what my feelings were, before I realized what they meant, I wanted to kiss you. Sometimes I would lay awake at night and wonder what your lips would feel like and now…" he narrowed his eyes at her a bit, pulling her closer. "I don't have to wonder." he kissed her long and tender, holding her gently in his arms like something priceless. It was hard not to get caught up in it, and he didn't realize someone had rung the bell until Haruhi was squirming to get away from him and heading for the door, her cheeks just a bit red. Tamaki followed her like a puppy and stood beside her as she answered the door.

"Good morning," Suoh Yuzuru said cheerfully, holding out a boxed cake. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in for a surprise visit. I brought a gift to make up for it."

"Thank you," Haruhi said, taking the cake box and holding it awkwardly, her eyes scanning with some obvious confusion the luxury confectionaire's name emblazoned on the pink cardboard in tall crimson script.

"Father!" Tamaki whooped happily, leaping forward to embrace the man. "I'm so glad you came to visit!"

"I figured it was about time," he said with a smile.

"How did you know he was staying here?" Haruhi asked, and Yuzuru chuckled.

"Your father's been calling me. We've had some very interesting conversations. He said we should probably get acquainted because though he didn't sound happy about it, he's completely convinced that you two are going to be married in the future. Now what do you think about that?"

Tamaki felt his own cheeks heat up and glanced sideways at Haruhi. She was redder than the print on the cake box. He had every intention of marrying Haruhi when they finished school and whenever she would have him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to know all of this just yet. Instead of saying the rather embarrassing truth out loud, he settled for the next best thing.

"Father!" he whined. "Why do you have to pick on me like this?"

"I'm sorry, Tamaki," Yuzuru said, laughing and ruffling Tamaki's hair. It was impossible to be angry with his father when he did that, and Tamaki knew that Yuzuru knew it. "I suppose I shouldn't. But all joking aside, I did see you two kiss at the party last night."

"Haruhi is my girlfriend now," Tamaki said proudly, beaming and grabbing one of her hands.

"That's wonderful," Yuzuru bowed a little to Haruhi, and she looked overwhelmed to have her principal bowing to her. "I have meant to thank you for helping Tamaki follow his own path in life. It's because of you that he was able to follow his heart."

Haruhi looked embarrassed and Tamaki smiled fondly at her. "I didn't do anything, really. Tamaki-senpai made the choice by himself. I wasn't even involved."

"Well, that may be so, but he's lucky to have someone like you nevertheless." Yuzuru took her hand and kissed it gently and Tamaki squirmed, feeling stirrings of jealousy despite the fact that this was his father and the man wasn't interested in teenage girls, besides. He had always been rather possessive of her and it seemed to have only gotten worse since they became a couple.

"Father, stop flirting with Haruhi," he muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Don't do that with your teeth," his father said, pinching his cheek. "It's bad for them."

"You're so mean to me," Tamaki wailed.

"Would you like some tea, Suoh-sama?" Haruhi asked politely, shooting Tamaki a sideways glance that said quite plainly 'straighten up'.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Yuzuru replied. "Sorry to drop in on you two like this so early in the morning."

"It's no trouble," Haruhi said as she headed toward the kitchen. Tamaki bounded after her. "We don't really have any plans today, anyway."

"Is your father home? I suppose we should really meet in person, seeing as how our children are madly in love."

"He's not. He had to run to the bank, but he'll probably be back soon," Haruhi replied. She set the cake box on the counter and then opened the cupboard, peering inside. Tamaki sidled up beside her and leaned close to her ear.

"We are madly in love, right?" he asked her quietly as she dug out the teapot.

"Yeah," she told him smiling. "I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Tamaki beamed and helped her make tea, feeling like all was right with the world.


	32. Chapter 32

_I'm sorry it took a week to get this up! It originally wasn't part of the story, but so many people mentioned that they were looking forward to seeing Yuzuru meet Ranka that I had to write it XD I made it a little longer than usual. Hopefully that'll make up for the wait._

_Also, someone said that they'd like to see the rating go up a little. What do you guys think? Would anyone be bothered by slightly more "mature" material at some point? If you know what I mean... ^^; The rating wouldn't go over PG-13, because almost everything would be implied.  
_

* * *

For Tamaki, Haruhi, and the chairman, sitting gathered around the kotatsu with their mugs of tea was rather awkward. The silence filled the room and they sipped quietly as though none of them was entirely certain what to say.

"I can't help but wonder why your kotatsu is still out at this time of year, Haruhi-chan," Yuzuru said finally, filling the silence.

"Tamaki-senpai wanted it out and so I ended up just leaving it out," Haruhi explained, smiling a little. Yuzuru wasn't really surprised. His son was a most unconventional boy, the kind of person who wouldn't hesitate begging the girl to leave out something so traditionally wintery in the spring.

"I can't say I expected any less from him," he said with a smile, leaning over to ruffle his son's hair. Tamaki scowled rather childishly and covered his hair with his hands, staring his father down.

"Stop teasing me in front of Haruhi!" he whined, and Yuzuru laughed. Tamaki was always good for amusing him, but he had to feel a bit bad for him. He imagined it would be quite embarrassing to be treated like a child in front of the woman he loved, and he smiled at his son.

"I'm sorry," he told him. "Please forgive me, Tamaki."

"Alright," Tamaki replied reluctantly, taking a long sip of his tea and grinning at Haruhi. "This is very nice," he told her, and watched the small girl look up from her own cup and smile back.

"Thanks," she told him, and for that moment when their eyes met, Yuzuru swore he felt an electric charge go through the room. He, like his son, had always been somewhat of a hopeless romantic, and seeing the deep connection between the two of them made him want to hug his son and say rather embarrassing things about how he and Haruhi would no doubt be married within the year. He settled for staring around the small room and then smiling at Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi-chan…" he said, taking a slow sip of his tea. "Your apartment is very quaint. I'm guessing two bedrooms?"

"Yes," Haruhi replied. "And… thanks, I think."

Yuzuru laughed. Her eyes were uncertain and absolutely enormous, and it was impossible not to feel a sort of fatherly affection for her. When he was looking at her eyes she looked so young. "Don't be so unsure. I'm not insulting the way you live. In fact, I always imagined that it would be much easier living a simpler life."

"There's not a lot to pressure," Haruhi agreed. "I've seen how hard it can be for other people in my class, having to worry about status and money. I think I like it better this way."

"What do you think, Tamaki?" Yuzuru asked. "You've had a taste of life as a commoner. Do you enjoy it?"

"I wouldn't trade a life with Haruhi for anything in the world," Tamaki replied with conviction, and Yuzuru all at once felt a rush of pride for his son, giving up a life of pressure and sacrifice for a simple life full of love. For a moment it tugged on his heart and he wished that he could possess the same strength as his son. It was a brave, courageous act that he would never cease reminding Tamaki of how proud it made him. Tamaki had surpassed his father in that department, in unfailing following his own heart. It was the kind of independence that made Yuzuru sure he would someday make a wonderful head of the family, when things finally changed for the better. For now, at least, he could be glad Tamaki was somewhere he could be happy and loved.

"I'm glad to hear that," Yuzuru said, patting his son on the back and watching Haruhi blush slightly, happily, at Tamaki's words. Ah, young love. He smiled. For a moment he paused, and then the urgency to make some things clear to Haruhi came back to him. Truthfully, it was part of the reason he had come to visit today, and so he figured it had to be done. "Tamaki, would you mind getting me some ramen? You were ranting about how famous the ramen you make was on the phone the other day. I've been dying to try it."

"Okay!" Tamaki leaped to his feet, obviously excited to be of use, and smiled at Haruhi. Their eyes met again, and for the second time there were virtually fireworks exploding in the air. "Do you mind, darling?"

"Don't make a mess," she warned him, and he grinned at her.

"I won't," he assured her, heading in the direction of the kitchen. Yuzuru watched him go with some amusement and then turned his attention back to Haruhi, who was watching him curiously, obviously aware that he'd had some ulterior motive in asking his son to get him some ramen. For a moment they simply sat silently, Haruhi sipping her tea and still giving him that curious stare, and then he set his mug down and looked at her intently.

"Haruhi-chan, I want to talk to you about Tamaki," he said, and immediately she looked nervous. He laughed gently. "Don't worry, I'm not going to lecture you. I just want to talk."

"Okay," Haruhi replied, nodding. "What is it?"

"Well…" Yuzuru began, glancing out the window he could see through the open door that led into the living room. The sun was out and it was bright, and for a moment he had to squint before his eyes adjusted to the light. "Haruhi-chan, I'm sure you know by now the rather odd circumstances of my marriage, right?"

"I know you and Tamaki-senpai don't see his mother very often," Haruhi replied. She had a quick wit about her and Yuzuru smiled, pleased that his son had fallen in love with such a smart young woman. She was the kind of person who would keep Tamaki in line, for which he was grateful. Tamaki needed constant prodding if he was going to behave.

"That's true. It has a lot to do with what we were talking about before, about how life is far more complicated for those who live more affluent lives. You see, because of our family's position, my mother has made it rather difficult for Tamaki and I to see his mother."

"It must be terrible," Haruhi said with a nod. Her face was rather sympathetic. "Kyouya-senpai told me about the deal your mother made with him in France."

"We manage because we have each other," he told her with a smile. "But Haruhi-chan, the point of all this is that though I'm rarely able to see my wife, I love her very much. I always will. Even though we have to be apart a lot of the time, she still waits for me. I want you to make a promise to me, Haruhi-chan."

"What is it?" Haruhi looked curious and a bit nervous as she waited for him to continue.

"I want you to promise that even if things are hard, if circumstances make life difficult for the two of you, that you won't give up on Tamaki. I know he can be a bit exhausting at times, but his heart is always in the right place."

"I would never give up on Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi assured him with conviction. "I love your son a lot, and I wouldn't give him up because things were hard. I know how to deal with him and I wouldn't give him up. You don't have to worry."

"I'm glad," Yuzuru smiled, making his hands into a peak and resting his chin on them. He could not help smiling gratefully at this girl who had already done so much for his son, and who he was sure would continue to make him happy for a very long time if Tamaki had anything to say about it. It was the kind of thing that made him want to believe in love and happy endings again, and he could not stop smiling. "Also, I wanted to ask… is he happy here?"

"I think so," Haruhi replied. "He seems happy. He doesn't shut up when he's happy, and he's been talking nonstop for days."

Yuzuru laughed affectionately, knowing that this was entirely true of his son. "I'm glad he's happy," he told her. "And that he's found someone to love. I know it must be a lot of trouble for my son to be taking advantage of your hospitality, and I want to thank you for being so gracious."

"He's really no trouble, actually," Haruhi replied. "We have fun together, and it's a actually cozier with him around. I like getting to spend all this extra time with him," she took a long drink of her tea. "But don't tell him I said that, or I'll never hear the end of it."

Happier than he had been in weeks now that he knew he did not have to worry about his son in the slightest, Yuzuru leaned back and laughed, feeling completely content. Tamaki was happy, loved, and safe, and it was more than he possibly could have hoped for. "Your secret is safe with me," he said, amused, giving Haruhi a reassuring smile.

At that moment, the sound of the front door to the Fujiokas' apartment opening made Yuzuru turn his attention toward it. Into the room swept a tall, slender redheaded woman, carrying a purse over her arm. She was dressed in a simple lavender skirt and a smart cream top, and she moved with a kind of exaggerated flamboyance.

"Haruhi, I'm home!" the woman called in a strangely low voice, dropping her purse into a chair beside the door and coming toward the kotatsu room. She stopped when she saw Yuzuru seated across from his daughter. "Oh, I didn't realize we had company! Who is this, dear?"

"This is Tamaki's father, Dad," Haruhi said, and all at once everything clicked. This strange woman was Haruhi's father. It was odd, what with all the makeup on his face, the glittering jewelry, and the feminine outfit. Even his face looked girlish. But, this was Tamaki's future father-in-law he was looking at, and this fact alone was enough to make him beam at the slender man, getting to his feet and bowing.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you in person, Ryouji-san," Yuzuru said. "I am Suoh Yuzuru."

"Yuzuru-san!" Ryouji sounded delighted and he bowed back. "I should have known it was you! I've been meaning to invite you over for dinner for quite some time now and I'm glad to see you've come! I hope Haruhi has made you feel welcome." he sounded far more like the man Yuzuru had met on the phone, without the femininity to his voice, and now it was unmistakable that he was the same person.

"She certainly has," Yuzuru said with a smile. "Your daughter is very hospitable."

"Isn't she just?" Ryouji asked, rushing forward and clasping Haruhi in his arms. "I'm so proud of her!"

Dad, get off," Haruhi muttered, squirming. "You're hugging me too tight!"

"Too tight? Nonsense!" Ryouji argued, nuzzling his daughter a bit. Yuzuru laughed a little looking in on the display of affection. He would recognize a devoted father when he saw one, and he got the inkling just from this that he and Ryouji would get along just fine. Finally, Ryouji let go of Haruhi and bowed to Yuzuru again. "I just need to get changed, and then we can get acquainted!" he said happily, waving a bit as he headed off toward the hallway. "See you in a minute!"

"Ranka-san is home?" Tamaki asked as he came into the room with a large tray on which he as carrying four bowls of ramen.

"Yeah, he just went to change," Haruhi said with a nod, smiling as he passed the bowls around. Tamaki was looking at her and he spilled a bit, which made Yuzuru laugh. "He should be back in a minute."

"I thought he might be home soon, so I made him some ramen, too," he slid a bowl in front of Yuzuru and handed him a pair of chopsticks. "Please, please be on your best behavior, Father!" he said, sounding a bit distressed. "I want Ranka-san to like you!"

"My behavior isn't the one we need to be concerned with!" Yuzuru scolded in a teasing voice. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who always makes a scene, young man." he said with a smile.

Tamaki huffed, but to his credit he held it together and took his seat beside Haruhi once more. The three of them waited until Ryouji returned from changing to start eating their ramen. Now he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and his blindingly red hair was tied up in a ponytail. The fake breasts that had been in place before were gone, and he looked remarkably masculine, given his appearance before. He took a seat on Haruhi's other side and picked up his chopsticks daintily.

"Thank you for waiting, you three," Ryouji said cheerfully. "And I apologize you had to see me in my work clothes, Yuzuru-san. I wasn't expecting company."

"Work?" Yuzuru asked, a bit curious. "Where exactly do you work?"

"In a gay bar," Ryouji said in an offhanded way, taking a bite of his ramen and slurping. "Though it never has made much sense to me why we dress as women when the patrons are clearly interested in men. Well, no matter. It takes all kinds, I suppose."

"It takes all kinds," Yuzuru repeated, nodding. He supposed he should have found the fact that his son was living with two habitual crossdressers a little stranger, but his own life was far from conventional, and it wasn't in his nature to judge. Instead, he put it out of his mind and engaged in pleasant conversation over the ramen. It was easy to see to him that he was going to get along with these two future installments into the Suoh family just fine. For that moment he could sit back and smile.


	33. Chapter 33

_The next chapter or so might take a little while to upload because there are some chapters I want to write and add before their date. Sorry about that! ^^;_

_Also, any suggestions would be welcomed and appreciated._

_

* * *

_  
True to his word, Tamaki was no trouble at the Fujioka household. He helped with the housework and cooking the meals. He went shopping with Haruhi, carrying her coupons and pointing out sales on the items they needed. Every day he brought roses home on the train from Ouran's rose garden and placed them in vases around the apartment. Coming home to the smell of roses and of Tamaki expensive cologne was rather delicious, Haruhi found. She watched him do everything he could to appeal to her father, and despite his stubborn nature it wasn't long before he was won over completely. It was no surprise, really, she mused. It was impossible to resist Tamaki for long. She knew from experience.

Now that she and Tamaki were finally, for better or for worse, a couple, life took on a kind of bright, rosy glow that seemed to encompass everything. Being in a relationship with Suoh Tamaki was nowhere near as exhausting or as hard as Haruhi had imagined. On the morning of their one-week anniversary -not that she was keeping track, of course- she awoke to bright sunshine and him in the kitchen making her a rolled omelet and singing a cheerful tune in French that she didn't recognize.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" he chirped, his eyes flashing colors she didn't know they had as he rushed to her and took her happily into his arms, swinging her in a small circle. Still a bit bleary from sleep, she simply clung to him and hoped she wouldn't go flying until he put her down and gave her a kiss that was a bit too passionate for when her father was sleeping in the next room.

"Morning, senpai," she said sleepily, disoriented from the kiss, and he gave a small squeak and kissed her forehead.

"You're so cute when you're tired," he told her, taking her hands. He certainly hadn't wasted any time getting comfortable in their relationship, and he stared at her as intimately and honestly as though they had been married for years. "I'm making you an omelet."

"Thanks. But… you really don't have to do that…" Haruhi said, eyeing the mess he had made of the kitchen. She doubted he had any idea how to make an omelet, she mused at the sight of several small lumps of burned egg in the garbage can.

"I know, but it's the least I can do for my adorable girlfriend, isn't it?" he asked in a singsong voice, far too chipper to make sense this early. Haruhi rubbed her eyes, burning as they adjusted to her contact lenses for the day.

"I didn't even know you knew how to make an omelet."

"Well… I don't. But I figured it couldn't be that hard! So I decided I would try my hand at it for you! But now I'm sort of… lost," tapping his chin in a thoughtful sort of gesture, Tamaki stared hard at the ruined egg in the frying pan before him.

"Do you want some help?" Haruhi offered, and Tamaki nodded, looking a bit ashamed.

"I don't think I can do it," he admitted. "Can you give me some pointers?"

"How about I make the omelets and you can help me and learn at the same time?" Haruhi offered, and Tamaki brightened visibly.

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" he agreed as Haruhi took over the kitchen. He observed her making the omelet closely as one might examine a work of art. It took a whole new set of eggs to get started and this time there was butter in the pan to keep them from sticking. She was nearly finished when Tamaki sidled up behind her at the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm cooking right now, senpai," she scolded, but he paid no attention and moved closer.

"I love you so much, you know," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck lightly. Haruhi nearly burned herself on the pan.

"I love you too," Haruhi replied, trying to retain her composure. "But I'm really trying to cook here…"

"Does that really matter?" Tamaki purred, brushing his lips against her neck again. Haruhi shivered even against his warm body, feeling the tingles that erupted where his lips touched. Suddenly his hands on her body felt hotter and she swore she was going to get burned. Dizzy, she touched her forehead and found that her face was burning.

"The omelets are done," she announced, sidestepping to get out of his embrace before her body melted. It was an odd sensation, to be touched that way. Haruhi had expected some sort of hesitation or nervousness on Tamaki's part in the relationship, but that certainly wasn't the case. He was wholly confident and his actions reflected it, to the point that he was becoming downright forward. She was surprised to find she didn't really mind. Managing to regain some measure of composure, she dished up the omelets and set them each a place at the kotatsu. Despite the fact that it was spring, she had brought it out to cheer Tamaki up during his first week at the house and somehow it had simply stayed out.

"These look delicious," Tamaki said happily as he took a seat beside her and picked up his fork. He liked to feel like he was being immersed in the culture by using chopsticks for everything, but Haruhi had by now convinced him that some things were simply impossible to eat with chopsticks. For a moment they ate in silence. "I'm… sorry if I came on too strong before, Haruhi," he said apologetically.

"It's fine. You didn't," she assured him, and he smiled. "I was just a little surprised, that's all. I guess I'm not really used to being touched that way."

"I'll get you used to it," Tamaki said with a flirty wink, and she ignored him and took a large bite of her breakfast. Without warning his hand was on top of hers. "Um… Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you… go on a date with me this Sunday?"

Haruhi swallowed the bite she was eating and smiled a bit timidly at him. "Sure, senpai. I'd like that," she said, finding that, to her own surprise, she was nervous.

"You're so cute!" Tamaki shrieked, launching himself across the kotatsu and crushing her in his arms. "So cute! You're the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"Get off!" Haruhi griped, shoving at her frantic boyfriend as he nuzzled his cheek against hers and pressed kisses all over her hair. "I can't breathe! Ah!"

"I believe my daughter told you to remove yourself, young man," Ryouji's voice issued from behind them. He swatted Tamaki in the head with a newspaper and he fell to the floor with a yelp.

"I was only showing her affection, Ranka-san," Tamaki whined.

"That's quite enough out of you," Ryouji said, glaring down at Tamaki with suspicious eyes. "I've had some idea something's been going on between you two for some time now. I'd better not catch you sexually harassing my little girl again."

"Sexually harassing?" Tamaki wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I would never do any such thing! You must believe me, Ranka-san!"

"He doesn't sexually harass me, Dad," Haruhi reassured him, taking a drink of milk. "Don't worry." she sucked in a long, slow breath. "Tamaki-senpai is my boyfriend," she told her father, and watched him wheeze. "So he has a right to be able to touch me. There's an omelet for you in the kitchen, so just forget about it and eat, okay?"

"I can't just… forget about it!" Ryouji wailed, his face a mirror of Tamaki's. "My little girl is growing up too fast and… I can't swallow the thought of you and… boys!"

"My dear Ranka-san," Tamaki said, climbing to his feet, by now composed. "I would never harm Haruhi in any way. Please know that I love her very much and I only want her to be happy. I would never do anything that she didn't want me to do. Please believe that she's safe with me."

Ryouji blinked at him, staring into Tamaki's face and looking like he wasn't quite sure whether to believe him. Tamaki stared straight back, standing his ground. The silence ticked on for some time, and it was as though the entire world had quieted around them. Finally, Ryouji sighed.

"Well, alright," he acquiesced finally, sighing. "I'll trust you for now, Suoh. But if I find out you've done one thing to make my daughter unhappy, there'll be hell to pay. Do you understand?"

Tamaki nodded. "I assure you, that's not going to happen," he said, bowing low. Ryouji harrumphed, looking like he didn't want to be impressed, and went to get himself an omelet. When Haruhi was sure her father's back was turned, she gave Tamaki a long, slow kiss filled with gratitude for the way he'd handled the situation, and love. But mostly love.


	34. Chapter 34

_Sorry this chapter took a while ^^; I keep getting viruses from who knows where and so I have minimal use of my computer at the moment. _

_This chapter is one that somebody asked if they could see ages ago and I wasn't going to include it but I figured that the twins don't get enough face time in this fic XD I feel bad for how I neglect the other hosts._

_The next chapter will also be an insert chapter, so it might take a while too.  
_

* * *

When Kaoru came home from a quick trip to L'Armont's Boutique with his mother and came bounding into the bedroom that was Hikaru's but the two of them more or less shared, he found Hikaru in a deep funk. The older twin's back was propped up against the headboard and he was glaring at the handheld game he was playing. Instantly, Kaoru knew he was in for a world of grousing and sighed, setting his bag down beside the door.

"Hey, Hikaru," he said cheerfully, strolling over to the bed as though he thought nothing was wrong. "You missed some really nice shirts today. They were bringing out the spring collection. We got a special preview. You should have come along."

"Why should I care about shirts?" Hikaru muttered, frowning a little deeper at his game. Kaoru flopped down on the bed beside him and scooted closer to his brother, resting his head on his shoulder and peering at the game as though he was interested.

"What're you playing?" he asked in a friendly tone, and Hikaru shrugged noncommittally.

"Mario," he muttered. "But it's boring."

"Want to play another game?" Kaoru asked gently, and Hikaru shrugged again.

"I don't care," he mumbled. Kaoru sighed and stretched out a little. He stared at his brother, seeing the swirling colors of irritation in his eyes, and knew that if he did anything to bring up the subject of said irritation, it was going to be one long day. However, Kaoru was his brother and felt a certain responsibility to make sure that he was happy. Steeling himself, he smiled.

"Is something wrong, Hikaru?" he asked, setting his hand gently on Hikaru's arm.

"Naw," Hikaru replied halfheartedly, staring blankly at the game screen, though he had gotten a game over. He made no moves to start a new game. Kaoru sighed and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder again.

"You wanna go and see if the cook will make us some cookies?" he asked, and Hikaru shrugged. Usually, cookies were a good source of joy when it came to Hikaru, and so Kaoru was worried just a bit more. "Do you wanna go and prank call tono?"

"To hell with tono," Hikaru hissed.

"Ohhh, so you're mad about him and Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, patting his brother on the shoulder. He felt a little like a mother discovering her son's first grade school crush.

"No!" Hikaru argued, tossing his Gameboy off to the side and staring out the window. Kaoru chuckled a little.

"Look, Hikaru, it's okay for you to be upset. I get it. You like Haruhi, and she went for tono instead. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't need to hide it from me. You can rant about it if you want, and I'll listen. You should really know by now that you can't keep things from me."

"I just… it's not fair, okay?" Hikaru muttered. "I mean… I took her on a date first, Kaoru. Doesn't that mean tono should have backed off in the first place?"

"Not necessarily, Hikaru," Kaoru said cautiously. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to be on your side. But tono's in love with Haruhi. He's been in love with her for a really long time. And when you two went on your date, you didn't even have feelings for her yet. And if Haruhi loves him back, then there's no reason why he shouldn't have gone for her."

"But… but…"

"I don't even think he knew you had feelings for her, Hikaru," Kaoru said softly, patting his brother's arm. "You can't be mad at tono for following his heart. You would have done the same thing, right?"

"Whatever," Hikaru muttered with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, come on," Kaoru said, fluffing his brother's hair. "Stop being such a little kid. It's not tono's fault."

"But…" Hikaru looked frustrated, and Kaoru laughed just a little.

"Look at yourself, Hikaru," he said. "You're being ridiculous. Wait here, okay? I'm going to make a phone call."

"Who are you calling?" Hikaru asked him suspiciously, and he just smiled and took his business into the hallway. On the padded mauve carpet he slipped out his bright orange cell phone and dialed Haruhi's home number. He wasn't sure if Tamaki still had his cell phone in service, so he figured it would be a safer bet to just call Haruhi instead.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding a little tired.

"Hey, Haruhi, is tono there?" he asked, though it was simply a formality. He could hear Tamaki babbling excitedly to her in the background.

"Yeah, he is. Do you want to talk to him?" Haruhi asked him, and Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Senpai, Kaoru's on the phone for you," he heard Haruhi said, muffled, and then Tamaki's voice blasted into his ear.

"Hi, Kaoru!" he sounded unreasonably happy, and Kaoru found himself smiling at the good fortune of his friend. He was happy that things had turned out this way. Tamaki and Haruhi both seemed to be happy together, and he could almost feel the joy and love radiating from them when they were in the same room. It was like some sort of cheesy romantic comedy, and it made him feel happy and lucky to be a part of it.

"Hey, tono. I was wondering if you could come over a bit. Hikaru's been having some trouble dealing with you and Haruhi being a couple, and I thought maybe you could talk some sense into him and make him realize what a good thing it really is. You think you could try?"

"I'd be happy to," Tamaki said. "But I don't know if it's going to work."

"That's okay," Kaoru assured him. "Just as long as he knows you're not antagonizing him."

"He thinks that?" Tamaki asked, alarmed, and Kaoru had to smile. It was hard to believe that someone could be so good-natured, especially when that person also happened to be this absolutely ridiculous. "Why would he think that?"

"Don't freak out, tono. Just come over and make him see that it's not like that, okay?"

"Of course," Tamaki assured him, and the scraping sound in the phone made Kaoru sure that his friend was nodding. "I'll take the train over and I can be there in half an hour!"

"Look at you, taking the train," Kaoru said, amused. "You must feel like a real live commoner, huh?"

"I do!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I feel so alive, getting up every morning and riding the train to school. I'm like a regular middle class citizen! It feels absolutely thrilling!"

"I'm sure it does. I'll see you in a little while, okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Alright," Tamaki said, and as they hung up Kaoru felt a strange sense of relief. He spent the next forty minutes with Hikaru, playing the Mario game on the Gameboy. Hikaru played rather halfheartedly and Kaoru couldn't help smiling and shaking his head. Hikaru was growing up, but he still had such a long way to go before he expanded his world enough for him to see that other people weren't always dong things to antagonize him. For Hikaru, still so closed up inside that little box, life was much more complicated than it was for Kaoru. They had opened so many doors together, but it was up to Hikaru to go through them on his own. Kaoru was simply waiting for the time when he would.

When there was a knock on their bedroom door, Kaoru answered it with a smile on his face. Tamaki stood on the other side of the door, looking worried and wearing the kind of outfit that made it obvious he had left the house in a hurry. Kaoru ushered him into the room.

"Tono! What a surprise!" he said cheerfully. Hikaru looked up from his game and scowled just a little, and Kaoru fought back the urge to apologize for him. He hoped Hikaru didn't feel betrayed that he had called Tamaki to come over after he was confided his feelings in him. "Hikaru, look who's here!"

"Hello, Hikaru," Tamaki said rather timidly, given his usually bold nature, and Kaoru was amused. Hikaru ignored him. "Kaoru told me you weren't too happy about Haruhi and I starting a relationship."

"So?" Hikaru asked, scowling a little at his senpai. "Why do you care?"

"Because we're friends, Hikaru!" Tamaki said calmly, moving over to the bed and taking a seat. Hikaru scooted a bit away from him. It embarrassed Kaoru just slightly that his twin was acting so utterly childishly, but there wasn't much he could do. All he could do was sit and watch and hope for the best.

"Yeah," Hikaru admitted. Tamaki smiled.

"I'm sorry if I was insensitive," Tamaki told him. "I didn't realize you had feelings for Haruhi too. If I had known, I probably would have told you what I intended to do before I did it. I'm sure you're angry at me, and I'm sorry I upset you."

Hikaru didn't say anything, and Kaoru shot him a poisonous look and tried to communicate with his eyes that he was supposed to forgive the blonde. Hikaru didn't look at him and he sighed, frustrated. Sometimes he felt like an overworked parent rather than a twin to the exasperating redhead who sat on the bed avoiding the gaze of both people in the room.

"Hikaru…" Tamaki took a deep breath, and Kaoru found himself feeling very sorry for him. He would never want to be on the end of Hikaru's anger. "I love Haruhi very much. I would do anything to make sure she was happy. If I thought she would be happier without me, then I wouldn't be with her right now," he scooted a little closer to Hikaru and put his hand on his shoulder. Hikaru didn't recoil, and Kaoru was proud. "Please understand that I care about her more than anything, and I'll never let her get hurt because of me. I'm not doing any of this to hurt you, though I'm sure it feels like it. I'm doing this because it makes Haruhi happy… and because it makes me happy, too. We really like being together. I hope in time you'll come to understand that and stop being mad at me."

"I'm not… mad at you," Hikaru muttered, looking up at him a bit. "I just sort of… well… I really like Haruhi, tono. I wanted to be with her, and I didn't really notice before, and then you came along and swept her off her feet and… I don't know. I guess I thought I deserved her more than you did."

"And now?"

Hikaru sighed heavily, and Kaoru could sense that he was shedding his pride. "I guess… you deserve her, tono. If you guys make each other happy, then I have no right to resent you two being a couple."

Tamaki smiled and patted Hikaru's arm. "Thank you."

"Truce?" Hikaru asked, and Tamaki nodded.

"Sure."

"Who wants to go and watch some tv in the den?" Kaoru asked, relieved that this leap had been made on Hikaru's part. He wanted to cause a diversion before Hikaru could think any more vindictive thoughts. As the three of them headed in the direction of the den, Kaoru smiled at his brother. He felt a little wistful, because he was almost completely sure that a few moments earlier, he had clearly seen him take a step through that door.


	35. Chapter 35

_An insert chapter was originally going to go here, but I decided it would fit better after this one X3 Sorry if updates slow down a bit until after the holidays... I'm going to be really busy for the next two weeks!  
_

_There's a bit of passionate kissing in this chapter, but nothing serious. Regardless, I figured I should probably include a warning ^^;_

_

* * *

_

With the way gossip spread at Ouran, it surprised Haruhi that she didn't get any questions about she and Tamaki's relationship until the Saturday afternoon before their date. She was seated with her customers when Momoka piped up about it and sent her for a loop.

"I heard that… you and Tamaki have a date tomorrow," she said with what was obviously an attempt at nonchalance, and the girls surrounding Haruhi leaned forward, variably shaking with excitement for the answer that was to come.

"Oh, yeah, we do," Haruhi said with a smile, passing the tea tray to one of the girls. "Who told you?" she didn't have any worries about keeping things under wraps, what with how obnoxiously loud Tamaki could be at times. It was actually rather nice to be able to be open about their relationship. If they weren't there would definitely be a problem, since Tamaki didn't seem to be able to stop himself from kissing her in the halls.

"Tamaki was talking about it this morning," Momoka explained sheepishly. "he seemed really excited."

"Does this mean that you two are… a couple?" Sakurazuka asked, leaning forward a bit more.

"Yeah, it does," Haruhi told her. "For about two weeks now."

The collective scream that rang out from every girl within earshot then nearly made Haruhi deaf. It was so noisy that she didn't even hear the powerful motor and had no idea Renge was coming until she was right in her face.

"This is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Renge shrieked, nearly knocking Haruhi back with her shout. "We've all been waiting for this for so long! I can't believe I didn't notice before this moment! So tell me for the next issue of Moe Moe Ouran Diaries, Haruhi… how does it feel to be in love with Tamaki?"

"It… feels okay…" she said, overwhelmed and trying to back up a bit, though she was trapped on the sofa.

"Just okay?" Renge gasped.

"Pretty good, I guess," Haruhi elaborated, blinking at her. She had never really been able to understand the girl's obsession with couples within the host club, and this moment was certainly no exception. "I mean… I'm pretty new to it so I don't really know what to expect but… why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Because you and Tamaki as an item is the object of nearly every girl in the school's moe, Haruhi! I'm surprised you hadn't noticed!"

"Um…" Haruhi wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, and so she simply gave a nervous smile at Renge. She was saved from being in Renge's radar completely alone by the unmistakable feeling of Tamaki's hand on her head.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he said, leaning down to embrace Haruhi from behind, which only intensified the squealing around them. He pecked her on the cheek as Haruhi grumbled just a bit.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kyouya noticed what good reception the 'Tamaki and Haruhi' package was getting lately, so he said we should try playing it up. I'm just following his advice, Haruhi," he whispered, sounding hurt but she knew he really wasn't. All she could do was sigh and scoot over a bit so he could sit beside her on the sofa.

"Alright then, senpai. Come and sit down." Tamaki rushed into the place she had made for him with grace but impatience, and almost immediately he had an arm around her and was nuzzling her. "Should we really be encouraging them like this?" Haruhi muttered in his ear.

"Nonsense, of course we should," he whispered firmly. "There's never anything wrong with doing things to please the customers, especially when it means I get to spend more time with you."

Haruhi couldn't really argue with that, and so she simply sighed and smiled just a bit at him. "I do like spending time with you," she admitted, and used every bit of self-control she had to keep from plugging her ears against the squealing.

"And I love spending time with you, my darling," Tamaki told her, kissing her temple. There was something both irritating and reassuring about the fact that she knew he would also be doing all this if they were alone at the moment.

XXX

Despite Haruhi's not-so-secret wish to have a simple date without spending a lot of money, Tamaki insisted on taking her out to dinner. When she heard 'going out to dinner' from Tamaki, she expected something horribly extravagant and rather uncomfortable, so she was surprised when the event actually took place. He picked her up at her apartment late on Sunday afternoon with the wind in his hair and a smile on his face. "Good afternoon, Haruhi!"

"Senpai, you don't have to pick me up, you know?" she reminded him. He had gone and waited outside the apartment for ten minutes beforehand so it felt more official. She had seen him outside the window. "We live together."

"I know, my dear!" he chirped, grinning. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah…" Haruhi muttered. She was a little worried about the event, given the fact that Tamaki, in his current financial situation, should not be spending a lot of money, as well as the fact that he had disappeared for several hours before coming to 'pick her up'. It all seemed like a recipe for disaster, and knowing Tamaki, it probably was. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"It's a surprise!" Tamaki said, putting a finger to his lips. "I can't tell you that!"

Ryouji had the day off from work, and he stood in the doorway to the kitchen wringing his hands. "I hope you two have fun," he said, sounding a bit emotional. "My daughter, going on her first date… just imagine."

Haruhi didn't bother to correct him and mention the disastrous date with Hikaru, choosing instead to smile at her father. "You don't have to worry so much, Dad," she reminded him. "Tamaki-senpai treats me really well."

"That is true, Ranka-san!" Tamaki chimed in. "She's as dear to me as if she was my own!"

"I'm not worried," Ryouji said with a fond sigh. "I trust you, Tamaki-kun. I've lived with you long enough to know you're a good boy." he said it a little grudgingly, as though he didn't want to admit it to the boy who was taking his daughter away from him.

"Oh, Ranka-san!" Tamaki said happily, tears streaming and he leaped forward to embrace him. Ryouji looked slightly disturbed as he was captured in the crushing arms of his daughter's lover, and when Tamaki let go and started dancing around he simply blinked.

"We should probably get going, senpai," Haruhi reminded him, and he snapped out of it quickly and turned to her.

"Right you are, my darling!" he said, sweeping an arm around her shoulders. "Come, your carriage awaits!"

They took the train to Ouran Academy, much to Haruhi's surprise. The day was sunny and the breeze felt good on her face as Tamaki led her with him into the school, stopping in music room three to grab a picnic basket out of the refrigerator. Then, out on the grounds, he guided her gently through the maze of rosebushes in the courtyard.

"I memorized the maze," he explained. "So I would be able to find our way out and so I could take you to the very center."

"You didn't have to…" Haruhi reminded him.

"Don't be so modest!" Tamaki squeezed her hand a little. They veered left and then right, and Haruhi was surprised to find that they were in a rather large clearing with oddly curved edges. A fountain stood in the center and near it there was a picnic blanket laid out on the grass. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah…" Haruhi admitted, taking a moment to take in her surroundings.

"The clearing is shaped like a heart. I know you can't really tell from inside it, but I thought it might be appropriate."

"Why is there a heartshaped clearing made of rosebushes at a school?" Haruhi asked him, and Tamaki giggled.

"The gardening club designed it," he explained, leading her toward the blanket. He smoothed it out a bit and then sat down, taking the basket with him and patting the spot of blanket beside him. "Come on Haruhi, sit down." In the bright afternoon sunshine, Haruhi made herself comfortable on the blanket and watched as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out some plates and a small container. "I made hamburgers, just like you taught me!" he said proudly, putting them on plates. "I also made some instant coffee. I don't really know how to cook very many things, or I would have made more. I'm sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"No, don't be," Haruhi said, patting his arm lightly. "This is nice."

Tamaki perked up. "Really?"

"Really. I was expecting something overwhelming and extravagant, and I think this kind of date is much better, don't you?"

"Yes!" Tamaki said happily. "I think it's wonderful that you like the idea. You're such a down-to-earth person, Haruhi. I think that's one of the things I like best about you. I'm not used to people like you."

"And I'm not used to people like you, either, so I guess we're even," Haruhi grinned at him. The sunshine felt bright and warm on her face and she was aware of the buzzing of bees and the heavy perfume of roses that hung in the air around them. Tamaki handed her a plate and poured some coffee for her from a thermos into a thick coffee cup. She set it on a firm part in the grass.

"You look very cute today, Haruhi," Tamaki told her with an enormous grin. She had actually made a concession for him today by wearing a dress with no pants under it, though it was a rather simple one. Haruhi wasn't entirely sure how to respond, so she smiled awkwardly and took a sip of her coffee instead. "I hope you like it…" Tamaki said, sounding almost shy, which was completely alien to her. It seemed he was extremely nervous about whether their date would go well. "I cooked the burgers at the school about an hour ago and I'm sure they're cold by now…"

"Cold burgers are fine," Haruhi assured him, taking a bite. She was surprised to find that it actually tasted delicious. She wouldn't have marked him as one with culinary skills "And it's really good, senpai."

"You… you think so?" he asked, his eyes large and shining. Sitting there on that blanket in the bright sunshine, all Haruhi could do was smile at this boy who had changed her life in so many more ways than she could count.

"I do," she told him, and it was as though a bomb went off inside of Tamaki. His face broke into a sunny, almost manic smile and his burger flew from his hands as he threw them into the air with joy.

"I'm so glad!" he whooped, leaping forward to hug her. Haruhi wasn't really expecting it, and so she lost support and toppled backwards, taking him with her. Her burger fell onto the blanket beside her with a flop. For a moment they simply blinked at each other, stunned, and then Tamaki surprised her by lunging forward and kissing her, full on and passionate. Haruhi's eyes widened and she took a moment to be surprised before she forgot herself completely and kissed him back. He had never kissed her quite like this before, with no abandon and with seemingly no thought of their surroundings. But they were enclosed in a wall of rosebushes, and it made them bolder. He was threading his fingers through her hair and the hamburgers lay forgotten.

"Senpai… is this really okay?" she paused to ask him. His body felt impossibly hot against her.

"Is it?" he asked. "Because if it isn't I'll stop right now. If you're not ready to be kissed like this, then just tell me. You don't need to be embarrassed."

"It's okay," Haruhi breathed, surprised to find that no part of her really minded. She was slightly afraid of this seemingly explosive passion that she could feel coming from Tamaki, but only because she had no experience with this kind of sentiment being directed toward her. She wasn't quite sure how to react to it. "Don't worry."

He fell back to her then and she thought for a moment that they were both losing their minds. Tamaki's lips parted slightly and when she followed suit his tongue ran along her lips. Though it was shocking, it made Haruhi feel warm everywhere and clumsily she tried desperately to mimic his actions the best she could until they were kissing fiercely, their breath shallow and their bodies pressed close. For once Haruhi enjoyed simply getting lost in the moment and forgetting about everything else. It wasn't something she often allowed herself to do, but for Tamaki she could make an exception. His hands stayed in her hair, stroking gently and encouragingly until finally he pulled back a bit and simply looked at her. They took a moment to catch their breath and Haruhi felt incredibly vulnerable as Tamaki stared at her earnestly and refused to look away. She stared up at him with a mixture of surprise and satisfaction, squirming just a bit under his penetrating gaze.

"You've never… kissed me like that before," she said needlessly, finding that speaking got rid of some of the heavy feeling in the air. She was filled with want for him and had to look away until it subsided a bit.

"I figured it was about time," Tamaki replied, sounding a bit embarrassed. "And… it was alright?"

"It was nice," Haruhi told him. "Really nice."

Tamaki seemed to be instilled with a kind of extreme confidence at this reaction, and he beamed, his magnificent eyes sparkling. His skin seemed to shine in the light of the sun and for a moment Haruhi simply sat and stared at him until he embraced her

"I love you so much!" he told her sincerely, kissing both her cheeks and then her hair. "I'm so happy to be here with you right now, and I'm grateful for this moment."

It was very like him to get so sappy, and so Haruhi only smiled fondly at him. "Me too," she told him.

"Does this mean I can kiss you like that whenever I want?" Tamaki asked, and Haruhi simply blinked at him for a moment, unsure of what she was supposed to think.

"Sure," she said finally, and Tamaki giggled. "What?" she asked.

"You're just so cute!" Tamaki explained, tackling her to the blanket with a bear hug and nestling his head under her chin. Haruhi's temptation to ask him to remove himself was surprisingly small, and with a smile she ignored it. 


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry this took so long! I meant for it to be quicker but I've been busy lately. The next chapter will be up faster because it's prewritten XD I've had it done for six months now. At this point, we have 11 chapters to go, I think! But don't quote me on that._

_Sorry, but this isn't the chapter you guys are waiting for XD don't get to excited, kids._

_

* * *

_  
When Haruhi exited her last period classroom on Tuesday afternoon, Momoka cornered her in the hallway. Haruhi shouldered her book bag and smiled a bit at the nervous-looking girl who was standing before her.

"What is it, Kurokano-chan? Do you want to walk to the music room together?"

"Yes," Momoka replied. "But I need to talk to you about something, too."

"Go ahead," Haruhi was rather used to her customers needing to have discussions with her about various subjects, so this was nothing new. Part of being a host was acting as a part-time therapist for some of the regular customers, and it was a light burden that she accepted rather happily, knowing it was an honor to have them want to speak to her about personal matters. The two of them headed off through the hallways in the direction of music room three, and Momoka cleared her throat several times before she actually spoke.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to let you know that… um… your secret is safe with me," Momoka replied, smiling earnestly at Haruhi, who stopped in her tracks and simply stared at the other girl. For a moment she had to stop and wonder what Momoka could be talking about, and then it clicked. "It couldn't be… that… could it?"

"Huh?" she asked rather inelegantly, swaying slightly on her feet. "Um… what secret?"

"That you're a girl," Momoka said softly. "Suoh-sama told me, and I wanted to let you know that I'm not going to tell anybody. Your secret is safe."

"Thanks," Haruhi said with a sigh of relief. In a way, though it was embarrassing, it was nice to have someone know, someone who wouldn't reveal it, besides. The two girls began walking again, and for a while Momoka was silent. Haruhi knew, however, that there would be few people who could resist curiosity in the situation, and she wholeheartedly expected what came.

"If it's not too rude to ask, I was just wondering… why exactly have you been pretending to be a boy, Haruhi?"

Haruhi laughed slightly. "At first it was because I broke a vase and owed the club money, so they said I could be a host to pay it off. But now I guess… I've just gotten used to it. I never really go out of my way to pretend… people just assume, and so it's easy."

"I see," Momoka replied. For a moment, she was silent again, and then spoke carefully. "Um… if you don't mind, I'd still like to be your customer. Is that okay, Haruhi?"

"Of course it is," Haruhi assured her, smiling. "I like talking to you."

"Even after I almost took Tamaki from you?" Momoka asked softly, and Haruhi was taken aback.

"It wasn't like that, Kurokano-chan," Haruhi reminded her. "It wasn't your choice, and it didn't turn out that way, anyway. Stop thinking about it."

"Okay," Momoka agreed. She was smiling now, and Haruhi was relieved to find that she did indeed seem to be forgetting about it. The two of them continued toward music room three, basking in the sun that warmed their cheeks. As they reached the double doors, Momoka turned to Haruhi and grinned before she opened them.

"I think we can be good friends," she said happily, and Haruhi nodded as she followed her into the music room.

XXX

After a particularly long day, Haruhi always enjoyed getting into bed and relaxing, letting some of the stress from the day drain away as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was rather nice not to have to worry about anything and to let sleep take her for the night, and she always looked forward to it. This, of course, accounted for why she was so disgruntled when she felt the bed shift only moments after her head hit the pillow on Tuesday night. With a jolt, she opened her eyes. Maybe she had just been imagining it. The truth, however, became apparent when she caught sight of Tamaki sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling at her.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" she asked in a rather loud whisper as she crawled over to the top of the bed and lifted the blanket. "Go back to your futon!"

"Hi, Haruhi," Tamaki gave her a tender smile. "I came to see you."

And with that, he made a move that was far too bold for Haruhi to put up with at the moment; he crawled under the covers with her. Haruhi lay still, petrified with surprise, as he snuggled up to her, resting his chin on top of her head. Haruhi wasn't entirely sure at that moment whether to shout at him, say nothing, or enjoy the whole thing.

"I told you to go back to your futon," she hissed as Tamaki kissed her temple. She put as much venom into her voice as she could, but he apparently didn't notice. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Well, the logical next step in our relationship is cuddling until we fall asleep, right?" Tamaki asked matter-of-factly. She could tell he was smiling by his tone of voice. At his close proximity to her, Haruhi could feel her cheeks heating up, though she was determined to ignore it. He could make her increasingly flustered lately, and it was embarrassing. No doubt if Tamaki found out, his ego would swell to astronomical proportions. Haruhi wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"No, the next logical step is you going to your futon where you belong and staying there!" Haruhi told him, a little harsher than she meant to. "Get out of my bed!"

Within three seconds of her snapping at him, Tamaki began quaking against her and Haruhi anticipated the tears even before she felt them falling onto her hair. Tamaki was a fit of melodrama then, wailing and squeezing her a bit too tight as he attempted to comfort himself.

"Haruhi hates me!" he sobbed with quite a bit more despair than the situation warranted. Almost immediately Haruhi felt guilty, though she didn't know exactly how much empathy to show. If she showed too much, Tamaki would become impossibly optimistic and convinced that she had never been angry in the first place. If she showed too little, he would keep crying and it would all be in vain. Haruhi settled for shifting her body a bit away from his and patting him on the head.

"Hey, calm down, senpai. I don't hate you. I promise."

Tamaki sniffled and looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really. But it's not okay just to get into bed with me without asking first. It's really inappropriate and honestly I just want to get some sleep, which is going to be hard with you here."

"Can't I just stay for a few minutes?" Tamaki asked. The hopeful expression on his face that she could see in the light of the distant street lamp made him impossible to resist. His cheeks reddened slightly as he smiled at her. "I… I want to kiss you."

Haruhi blushed just as deep as he was and stared at him. They watched each other in the dark, both embarrassed and neither really wanting to be the first to break the silence. Finally, Haruh wavered, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Fine. You can stay here for a few minutes," she acquiesced, at which Tamaki whooped and slid closer, crushing her against his chest. "I guess kissing you wouldn't be so bad…"

"I'm glad you think so," Tamaki said, flashing her a winning smile, and Haruhi glared at him.

"Just don't try anything funny," she warned, at which Tamaki's eyes widened.

"I would never!" he gasped, his cheeks aflame. "You're starting to sound like your father, Haruhi! I respect you too much to try anything funny unless you wanted-"

"Enough!" Haruhi interrupted him. This conversation was getting far to embarrassing to continue, and she just wanted it to be over. "Let's not talk about it anymore, okay? If you're going to kiss me just… just do it."

"Someone's in a rush," Tamaki said in a low, playful voice, placing several kisses on her temple. It was hard not to feel comfortable with him as she did now, nestled against him in the darkness with his arms sliding ever so gently around her. It was even harder to deny how much she enjoyed when he kissed her, soft and gentle, with those warm lips of his. His kisses were impossibly tender and perfect and innocent, and Haruhi got lost in them immediately. Tamaki was the only person in the world who could make her lose her grip on reality completely, and she both resented and loved him for it.

"You're very good at this, you know," he whispered softly between kisses. Haruhi's cheeks burned so hot she wondered if they would catch on fire.

"Th-thanks," she said softly, hoping he couldn't tell how red she was. If he could, he kept it to himself and simply went back to kissing her softly. Haruhi was grateful, given the circumstances at the moment (namely, the fact that they were in bed together), that he wasn't kissing her quite as deeply as he had at the park. That might be just a little too embarrassing to handle on this particular night. He did, however, pass the boundaries of decency just a bit before going back to those innocent kisses. Haruhi couldn't help shaking a little and thinking for a split second about what it would be like to do more with him. The thought was too embarrassing to entertain for long, and she quickly pushed it out of her mind and concentrated on his lips. They were warmer and softer than she could have possibly imagined before their first kiss, and they felt so impossibly good on hers that Haruhi had to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

"This is so nice," Tamaki purred against her lips. "I could just kiss you forever."

"Well, you can't," Haruhi reminded him. "We have school in the morning."

Tamaki laughed. "You're so practical," he said between chuckles, reaching up a hand to pet her face. "I guess you're right. There's always tomorrow for kissing," Tamaki pulled back and made a move to get out of bed, and Haruhi, not entirely in control of her own actions, grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him back to her, giving him a too-hard kiss that he responded to immediately, pulling her into his lap and stroking her hair. When he finally put her down and stood up, smiling at her, Haruhi was not nearly as embarrassed about her actions and he actually looked a little impressed.

"Goodnight, Haruhi," he said, patting her hair a bit. He headed for the door, and as he opened it, he turned back to smile at her so gently she swore her entire body was turning to mush. It was an odd sensation. "I love you very much."

"I love you too," Haruhi whispered, feeling a little dizzy. Tamaki gave her a wink and closed the door behind him, leaving Haruhi to herself.

Though she had been entirely set on going to sleep before Tamaki had arrived, Haruhi found herself wishing he was still here. It was rather awkward, but she missed his kisses and the warmth of his body against hers.

It took her much longer than she had expected for sleep to finally find her. 


	37. Chapter 37

_So, I was listening to Taylor Swift's "Crazier" while I was editing this fic, and I actually cried XD I've decided that it's Duet's official theme song. Is that lame? Oh, I'm sure it is. But I'd recommend listening to it as you read, especially during the final chapter (which will probably be chapter 48 unless I add in a bunch more stuff). I'll leave a reminder on that chapter ^^;_

_Also, the rating has gone up to T and will stay there, as things are getting steadily saucier. There won't be any actual lemons, but I don't think the lower rating is safe anymore XD_

_

* * *

_  
For Tamaki, saying that his life now was a dream come true was an understatement. Every night he put out the futon (which Haruhi had taught him to do by himself) in the Fujiokas' living room and when he woke up he always knew she was just in the next room. Together, they went shopping for groceries and slowly, she taught him to live as she did; simple and without a lot of luxury. It was fascinating in its own way, and Tamaki was enthralled by it in every possible way.

"Look at this!" he told her once, pointing out an item on their shopping list in a different brand for half price, and the warm and proud smile she gave him made him want to melt. He had never imagined for a moment that giving up his family for anything, even Haruhi, would have been such a wonderful decision. Though he missed Shima and his servants and Antoinette, life was bright and warm anyway. The warmth of his feelings for Haruhi was enough to melt the ice of his grandmother disowning him tenfold. It was as though he had exchanged his old, lonely life full of pressures for a new one. There was no pressure and no expectations of him to be something he did not want to be. There was only Haruhi, and she was perfectly happy with him being just who he was. He loved her all that much more for it.

Perhaps his favorite part was that every night, before he went to sleep on his futon, he would sneak into Haruhi's room and they would kiss. Sometimes it would be for only a moment, sometimes it would be for half an hour or more. Sometimes the kisses would be quick, chaste pecks and sometimes they would be deep and passionate, laced with unspoken desires and sometimes even lust. Kissing Haruhi was always different. They were both such inconsistent people when they were together that each press of her lips brought a surprise and felt like the first time. It was their special time together, squeezed in between chores and school and shopping. He wouldn't trade it for anything. For someone so serious and so practical, Haruhi was surprisingly receptive to his kisses, and it filled him with glee every time. Her reactions to them ranged from adorable to sometimes downright embarrassing, to the point where his mind went places it shouldn't and he had to creep off to his own futon, his face red.

Other than those embarrassing moments, those instances where he couldn't really deny how much he wanted her, life was absolutely perfect. He saw his father often, even more so than when he had lived in the second mansion. He came over for dinner regularly and when he did Haruhi would take Tamaki to the supermarket and let him choose something special to make for dinner, and they would cook it together. Slowly he was learning to cook as though he had not just started to learn at age seventeen.

In life there were colors of joy brighter than the ones he had ever known, and they shone for him like the most decadent ambrosia, the most luxurious jewels that he could no longer afford but did not miss. The months flew by like moments, and he held on with everything he had to the warm and luminous world Haruhi had created for him without even trying.

Winter released its last bit of hold on the world around mid March, and the cherry trees began to swell with buds. As though an internal clock was burst into action, Tamaki began planning the most spectacular cherry blossom ball that the Earth had ever known. Now that his funk had dissipated, he was back into host king mode with a fury, and he brought home diagrams and phone number lists and planning books he had written himself. What he now lacked in Suoh fortune, he more than made up for with connections and friends in high places who could help him out, most of them for free. And with the host club's rather sumptuous budget, the affair promised to be a spectacular one. He was pleased to learn that the school agreed to host it on April eighth, and the thought of having such a splendid party on his eighteenth birthday was one that filled him to bursting with excitement. He worked that much harder on his party planning, to the point that he was pouring out so much creative energy that he went to bed each night pleasantly exhausted.

"You shouldn't be working so hard," Haruhi finally told him between kisses one night as he lay in the innocent darkness beside her on her futon. "You'll run yourself ragged."

The fact that she was worried made his insides dance rather deliciously and he smiled, reaching for her in the dimness and kissing her rather passionately. "But that's my favorite thing, you know. Though it's good to know my darling girlfriend is worried about me."

Haruhi looked away, a little embarrassed, and he successfully stopped himself from giggling at her. She was just far too adorable for him to handle. "I just don't want you to be too tired to finish your schoolwork, that's all," she told him, and he smiled. She was still sometimes reluctant to let him know just how much she cared about him, and after these months of being together, Tamaki had come to find it amusing rather than vexing.

"Are you sure you just don't want me to be tired for you, ma chere?" he whispered playfully in the dark, placing a teasing and wet kiss on her neck. She jumped back a bit, eyes wide and a hand clapped over the place he had kissed, and he laughed happily. He had taken to saying things like this rather often recently, and her actions were often comical, though deep down it hurt him just a bit to know that he was the only one who thought of their relationship in a less innocent light.

"That's not it," she whispered, her cheeks obviously red even in the dimness.

"I'm sorry," Tamaki said sincerely, caressing her cheek. He stared at her for a moment and his heart overflowed with love. "If it makes you feel better, I won't say things like that anymore."

"You don't have to stop," she said, her tone a bit encouraging. "I'm just not… really sure how to react. I'm not used to things like that."

"I can help with that," Tamaki told her, kissing her deeply and then kissing her neck delicately once, twice, three times. She shuddered in his arms and for a moment he had to pause to steady himself. For a moment she looked far too tempting to him and he had trouble containing his instincts. Tamaki had always been one who acted on pure instinct, and when she was staring up at him with those eyes, it was almost too much to bear. He kissed her mouth, sweet and a bit too deep, and then kissed her neck again, wetter and with more abandon with each kiss until he had found a spot that made her squirm and he was sucking there, where he could feel her pulse dancing just beneath his lips. For a moment he felt dirty and almost vampiric, feasting on her neck like some mythical beast of yore. Her hands gripped his shoulders and his moved from her waist to her hips.

"Senpai…" she muttered, but it wasn't a warning or a complaint. She sounded a little breathless and he licked just a bit at her clavicle and then rose up to kiss her deeper than he had ever dared or imagined, squeezing her hips slightly. She kissed him back with a feverishness that surprised him, her tongue lashing back at his with an eagerness he had never seen her display, and at her enthusiasm he nearly lost control. One of his hands strayed without his real consent to hike up her t-shirt, where her bare skin was hot to the touch. His fingertips slid over her, just barely caressing, almost as though in worship. When her hips bucked forward just slightly under his hand at his touches, he had to pull back as he felt the intensity of his desire rocket through him with surprising force. He stopped kissing her and simply stared at her.

Haruhi's face was flushed and her small chest, which was just barely covered by the cotton of her shirt where it had been pushed up, rose and fell rapidly. Those wide eyes were staring into his with surprise and confusion and what almost looked like the dark colors of desire. Slowly he pulled himself off of her and gently tucked her shirt back down around her torso. With a tenderness that he was more accustomed to than this fiery passion, he kissed her lips chastely and then simply held her close for a moment, feeling her breath hot and rapid against his ear.

"I love you," his voice was hoarse and her returning whisper was more breathless than he could have imagined. He peeled himself away before she could notice the evidence of his yearning and kissed her goodnight on the forehead. With his head still swimming and his entire body pulsing with the heat of that new passion he stole back to his own futon in the dark.


	38. Chapter 38

_This chapter is long XD hopefully it'll be okay if I don't update again until Friday or Monday, since it's so long. There's a chapter I want to insert._

_Also, I'm campaigning to have an "OC" character tag added to the Ouran section so people don't have to sift through stories with OC's in them to read fics about the hosts. Anyone else who thinks it's a good idea should contact FFN about it, too! So far I've been ignored, but if other people do it too, it might work ^^;  
_

_

* * *

_  
For a long while after Tamaki disappeared into the living room, Haruhi simply lay on her futon in the darkness and breathed, too affected to really think. Her entire body felt hot and she found that she was having difficulty breathing. This strange heat had taken her over sometime during the course of Tamaki's startling display of passion but somehow still had not let go of her. She was burning everywhere it seemed, even in places that made her blush. She didn't know if it was okay or not to be so starryeyed from this kind of feeling, and the whole effect was rather confusing.

"When did it get like this?" she whispered to herself, touching the place on her neck that still tingled from his mouth. This new raw, seemingly irrepressible passion had seemed to come from nowhere, but then again, she mused, her feelings for him had come the same way. Maybe everything always had to be sudden when it came to Tamaki. Maybe it was the natural order of things. He was so inconsistent and spontaneous that perhaps it had to carry on into his relationships as well. However, despite how perplexing this whole thing was, it wasn't unpleasant. Tamaki made her feel dirty and clean all at once, like a princess and like a harlot. She remembered those strong hands on her body and flushed, finding that she wanted them again.

"Get a hold of yourself, Haruhi," she muttered out loud, pulling the blankets up over herself and rolling over. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but all she could think of was him. His scent lingered on her bedclothes and kept her awake far into the night.

The next morning, when Haruhi finally woke from a fitful sleep, the scent of pancakes and miso filled the apartment. It was a rather odd combination and it could only mean that Tamaki was cooking. Despite all his elegance, he hadn't the slightest idea of food combinations and his side dishes were often bizarre. Haruhi rather enjoyed them but she would never let him know that; he was impossible enough already. In the bright sunlight coming in through the small windows she splashed water on her face, put in her contacts, and padded out into the kitchen in her pajamas. Somehow Tamaki looked different this morning, maybe because of the new sensual light with which she had finally seen him illuminated the night before. He smiled when he saw her and she returned the expression.

"Good morning, Haruhi," he said pleasantly, his eyes impossibly tender. He turned off the stove to come to her, his hands outstretched, and with the sunlight from the window behind him blurring his edges, he looked like an angel. He pulled her to his chest gently and just held her there, and for that moment she felt warm and she felt safe. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," she said, which was a lie. It had taken her hours to finally drift off.

"I'm glad," he whispered. He seemed calmer, more subdued, and he held her so gently she felt for a moment like a china doll. Gently, he kissed her forehead and tipped her face up to look at him. Slowly he kissed her lips and she felt her body get warm in a different way than the night before, a more familiar way. "Haruhi… was last night… too much?" he asked, his earnest eyes peering into hers. She searched her mind for an answer, but did not know which was appropriate. It had been too much, and yet not enough. It had been excess in a good way.

"I don't think so," she said finally. "It felt good. I… I liked it."

"Me too," he flushed. For a moment, he simply stared down at her, and then his eyes widened, his face flushing a brilliant scarlet that she had never seen there before. "H-Haruhi?"

"Yeah?" she asked, cocking her head at him and staring earnestly into his face, wondering what in the world he was so panicked about.

"Come here…" he muttered, taking her hand and fussing lightly under his breath as he led her toward the bathroom. Once they were there, he turned her to face the mirror and she stared into it, seeing the tall blonde and the short brunette whose contrast was startling but whose hands were clasped lovingly anyway. But she also caught sight of what he was panicking about almost immediately, which happened to be a bright plum colored mark on her neck just about the size of Tamaki's mouth.

"Oh…" she muttered, blushing slightly and touching the mark.

"I'm sorry," Tamaki whimpered rather childishly. "I didn't mean to give you a… a hickey." he said the word softly, as though he was embarrassed to be uttering it.

"That's okay," Haruhi said dismissively. But the fact was that the bruise was rather conspicuous and there was no way people weren't going to notice it. It wasn't as though she could just wear a scarf either, with the steadily increasing warmth of the weather. She would sweat to death in a scarf. For a moment both were at a loss until Tamaki started rummaging through the medicine cabinet and procured a small bottle of her father's makeup.

"We'll just cover it up!" he said happily, still red as he tipped a bit of makeup onto a sponge pad he grabbed and began dabbing it on her neck. The makeup felt cold on her skin but Tamaki's fingers smoothing it out were warm and she smiled, watching him work in the mirror. In a matter of moments he was done and stepping back to admire his handiwork. "Absolutely invisible!"

"Thanks," Haruhi said, relieved that he had found a solution. "But we're going to have to be more careful in the future, okay?"

Tamaki blushed again, smiling awkwardly. "Okay," he agreed, twiddling his thumbs a little. "Thank you for not being angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you?" she asked, grinning up at him and watching the colors in his eyes dance. "I liked it. A lot." Tamaki smiled back at her, and for a moment they simply stood there and time stopped until the sound of Ryouji's bedroom door opening startled them out of their silence.

**XXX**

The time after the actual classtime had ended but the bell signifying the period's end had not yet rung was perhaps Haruhi's favorite part of class. It was the time when she could sit and work on her homework and simply soak up the relaxing feeling of knowing exactly what she was supposed to be doing and have no worries. It was a little unforgivable to her when the twins interrupted her time, and today when she heard Hikaru snickering she looked to her right with some irritation. He looked pointedly at her and snickered again.

"What's so funny?" she asked, more than a little miffed to have her homework interrupted. Hikaru covered his mouth and laughed again. Sighing heavily, Haruhi tried to ignore him and focus on her work. But when it became clear that Kaoru was giggling as well, she put her pencil down, despairing ever getting any work done, and turned to him. "Can you tell me why you guys are laughing at me?" she asked. "Because it's a little distracting, and I need to finish this worksheet."

Kaoru chuckled. "Well, Haruhi… it's your neck."

"What about it?" Haruhi wondered if he had gone crazy.

"You have a hickey," he explained between laughs, and Haruhi's cheeks burned. The makeup must have smeared during the course of the day, and now she had no idea how she was going to get out of this. Everyone was bound to notice.

"Oh… that…" she muttered. "I…"

"So you and tono finally got it on?" Hikaru asked, giggling.

"No," Haruhi told him coolly. "And it's none of your business."

"That means you did!"

"Shut up," she growled, picking up her pencil and going back to her homework as best she could. This whole thing was thoroughly embarrassing and she had had just about enough of the twins to last a lifetime. It was hard to ignore their laughter, and when Kazukiyo handed her a call slip, it was a welcome diversion.

"It says you're wanted in the chairman's office, Fujioka," he told her, and immediately her relief turned to horror.

"What?" she asked, taking the slip from him. Again it was marked 'urgent', and she gritted her teeth. "But I can't go down there like this…" there was nothing in the world that sounded more terrifying than visiting the chairman's office with the evidence of his son's passion on her neck for all the world to see.

"Haruhi," Momoka said, coming up in front of her desk with a delicate lacy scarf. "Don't worry. You can borrow this to hide it."

"Thanks, Kurokano," Haruhi said, smiling gratefully at the girl as she came forward and looped the scarf around her neck.

"Of course," she replied. "I'm sorry it's not very manly, but it takes care of your problem. And I think… I think it's very nice that you and Tamaki are getting more… intimate."

"Oh… um…" Haruhi reddened slightly as she stood up from her seat, gathering her books and sliding them into her school bag. "Thanks, I guess. I really appreciate your help. I'll give your scarf back in the host club today, okay?"

"That sounds fine," Momoka told Haruhi as she made her way toward the door. "I didn't mean to embarrass him…" she heard her friend say quietly to Kazukiyo as she left.

Haruhi was rarely called down to the office, and so consequently she always had trouble finding it. By the time she opened the door to the outer office and was waved inside by the secretary, the next period had already started.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here," she said apologetically.

"That's no problem," Yuzuru told her, motioning for the chair in front of his desk. "Go ahead and have a seat."

Haruhi sat in the sumptuous velvet chair and glanced over the photos of Tamaki with the other hosts, herself included, that decorated the desk. "What did you want to see me about?" she asked, and Yuzuru smiled.

"I actually wanted to apologize for misleading you," the man said with a smile. "It is true that you needed a performing arts credit, but I had ulterior motives for setting you up for piano lessons with my son. I knew he had feelings for you and I wanted you two to become closer. You could have just taken a choir class and gotten your credit that way, and it was underhanded not to tell you."

"That's alright," Haruhi said, smiling. "I'm glad it happened. If it hadn't, I probably wouldn't be with him right now."

"I'm glad you see it that way. And I have a proposal to make. Tamaki has told me the host club is holding a cherry blossom ball on his birthday, and he had an idea about your transcript. The deal is that you choose a piano piece, master it, and play it at the ball. If you do that, I'll count it as your final exam, call your tutoring with Tamaki an independent study since about half of the lessons took place on campus, and give you the performing arts credits that you need to graduate. How does that sound?"

Haruhi was overwhelmed, and she simply sat staring at him for a moment. "That… that would be great. Could I really do that?"

"You certainly could," Yuzuru told her.

"I have no idea what to play, though…" Haruhi said, and Yuzuru opened his desk drawer and pulled out a folder embossed with the Ouran crest, handing it to her over the desk.

"If you can't come up with anything, here are some options you might want to consider," he told her, and she opened the folder. It was full of sheet music, all marked with the same composer's name, and her eyes widened.

"Tamaki-senpai wrote these?" she asked, and Yuzuru chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, he did. He gives them to me as gifts for my birthday nearly every year. He never mentioned to you that he writes music?"

"He didn't," Haruhi stared down at the sheets upon sheets of music, tracing the top one lightly with her finger. "I guess I'll pick one of these, then. I never knew he wrote his own music."

"Just make sure to get them back to me when you're finished with them," Yuzuru said with an air of finality, and Haruhi stood up, realizing that she was being dismissed.

"Thank you for the opportunity, chairman," Haruhi said, bowing to him. "I won't waste it."

"Enjoy yourself, Haruhi-chan," Yuzuru said, waving to her as she left the office with the thick folder. She began looking through it on her way to class, musing on the fact that she had a lot of practicing to do.


	39. Chapter 39

_So this is 'the chapter' (not the last chapter, but you know...) ^^; I really hope I did it justice_. _I'm a little nervous about how it came out. _

* * *

Haruhi had never been the most musical person, but somehow Tamaki had managed to change that. Since the start of the lessons with him she had found a new appreciation for music and it touched her soul in a way it never had before. This was even more the case when it came to playing the music Tamaki had written himself. During her lunch breaks she ate quickly in the music room and then she would take many different pieces out of the folder each day and play them through. In the months as Tamaki's student she had become more skilled than she expected, and even with their complicatedly beautiful patterns of notes and occasionally crazy combinations of highs and lows, the pieces were not difficult for her to play, whereas in the beginning she would have been intimidated out of her mind at the thought of doing so.

Each piece was beautiful in its own way, from major to minor, from slow to fast. Each had a little bit of Tamaki's beautiful soul in it, and Haruhi could feel it and hear it as she played, could feel the throb of life and energy in the music that came from Tamaki himself. Playing his music was the most intimate thing she had ever experienced, as though she was looking through to his mind without him even knowing it. She felt like little more than a voyeur, a middle man to bring forth the music that existed so perfectly on its own. It was alive and it was breathing, an entity all in itself, and it was as haunting as it was beautiful.

By the end of the first week she had chosen a piece, her favorite out of all of them despite the fact that it was a two part song, and was rather challenging. She had played both parts separately and wanted, more than anything, to hear what they sounded like together. The piece was titled simply 'Duet' and it was beautiful and elegant in the same way Tamaki could be. She brought the piece to him on her Tuesday lesson and he looked it over.

"It's what I want to play at the ball," she told him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Your father gave it to me. Why didn't you tell me you write your own music, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know. I guess I was a little embarrassed, really. Most of my music seems a little silly when I look back on it."

"I don't think it's silly," Haruhi told him honestly. "I think, even when it's someone like me playing it, that it's beautiful."

Tamaki smiled, caressing her cheek. "Thank you, Haruhi," he whispered, leaning down to peck her on the lips. Haruhi got lost in the kiss for a moment and then went back to business.

"I'm going to need your help, though, on one of the parts," she reminded him. "Since it's a duet and all."

"Which is your favorite?" he asked curiously, his eyes sparkling a little.

"I like the high part best," she told him, and Tamaki nodded.

"I'll play the low part. Since I have both memorized already, we can just focus on perfecting yours, alright?"

"I kind of wanted to hear them together," she admitted, and Tamaki smiled playfully and ruffled her hair.

"Not until the ball," he scolded. "It'll be more special that way, won't it?"

"I guess you're right," Haruhi agreed, following him over to the piano. He guided her hands gently to the keys as he had so many times in the past and began to lead her through the piece, his voice hot in her ear. Haruhi shivered just a little. It was impossible not to realize how close he was to her, the subtle way his hand rested on her shoulder a little too long and how his eyes burned into her until he had to look away, embarrassed. Haruhi could sense a spark in the air, could tell something had changed. Since that night when their kissing had been more intense than usual, things had been subtly different. There was a new, more passionate side to their relationship that Haruhi didn't really understand, but she knew it made her much weaker in the knees around him than normal.

"You've improved a lot, Haruhi," Tamaki told her proudly. His lips grazed her neck and she leaped on the bench, not expecting it. Tamaki giggled at her reaction and touched her cheek gently. As he stared into her eyes, Haruhi sensed the sudden heat between them as clear as day. It was only a matter of time before something shifted, she was sure of that. She just wasn't entirely sure what it would be.

**XXX**

Haruhi cursed softly under her breath and banged in frustration on the keys of the small keyboard Tamaki had borrowed from the music department for her to practice on at home. There was one small section of the piece that she couldn't seem to perfect, as though her hands simply did not possess the necessary skill to shape the notes. It was late on a Saturday night and she was beginning to feel drowsy. She was sure Tamaki had gone to bed long ago; the house was silent. With a yawn she set her keyboard aside and slipped out of bed, reaching for her warmest slippers.

"I guess I've done about all I can do for one night," she muttered to herself, heading for the door. She figured a warm bath would be a good way to end the practice session and so she grabbed her robe from the hook on her door before leaving her room, undressing quickly and pulling the robe on. In the living room, everything was dark and quiet, and she tiptoed past Tamaki's futon so she wouldn't wake him. She rolled her eyes when she noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, light seeping through the gap. She had told Tamaki time and time again to shut the light off when he left the room, and the lecturing never seemed to get through to him. Muttering under her breath, she slipped into the room and closed the door behind her, turning around and starting to untie her robe. There was a small, strangled sound then, and she looked up and was surprised to find that she was not alone in the bathroom.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped, eyes wide, cheeks aflame. He was standing in front of the draining bath and had obviously just gotten out; he hadn't even had time to grab a towel. Quickly she looked away, but she had already seen his nakedness, and her cheeks burned.

"I'm sorry!" she told him quickly, backing up and groping for the doorknob so she could back out of the room. "I didn't realize you were up!"

"Thatsfine!" Tamaki said all in a rush, grabbing a towel. "It was an honest mistake, right?"

"Right!" Haruhi said, grasping the lifeline he threw her. Tamaki still looked remarkably embarrassed, and he held the towel fast around himself. Haruhi closed the door between them and hurried back to her room, where she crawled under the covers and simply lay there, still blushing furiously. The whole situation had been embarrassing, of course, but seeing Tamaki naked had had another affect on her as well. Her entire body felt feverish, her heart raced, and she couldn't seem to stop thinking of what she had seen.

"I'm not supposed to be thinking like this," she muttered to herself. Her cheeks grew hotter as she let her mind drift back to the sight of him. She felt like a pervert but somehow she didn't care. All she could do was think of that flawless wet skin of his, slightly rosy from the hot water. It was as intriguing as it was embarrassing, and she squirmed a bit. She had never really had the capacity to think of him as sexy before, but now it was nearly impossible to stop.

"Haruhi?" his voice asked softly from the other side of her door, and he knocked twice. "Can I come in?"

Seeing him was the most embarrassing thing she could think of at the moment, but she couldn't turn him away, no matter how many times she tried. "Sure," she said in little more than a whisper, but somehow he heard her. The knob turned and Tamaki slipped into her room, still looking a little pink in the dark. His hair was damp and he wore a pair of jeans and a shirt that was still unbuttoned. Haruhi stared as inconspicuously as she could at his chest, her cheeks reddening again, and wished he would button his shirt.

"Haruhi I… I'm sorry about what you saw in there," he said quietly, coming and sitting on the edge of her bed. "I should have closed the door all the way."

"It was my fault," Haruhi said, sitting up. "I should have knocked. I just figured you left the light on again. I didn't mean to violate your privacy."

"Well, whatever the case was, I'm sorry. I know it was probably really uncomfortable for you. I hope you'll forgive me."

"I forgive you," Haruhi said softly, leaning forward and letting her hand fall on his strong shoulder. Tamaki smiled at her, his eyes soft and gleaming in the light of the street lamps outside. He placed a hand on her cheek, unbearably tender, and looked a little too deep into her eyes. Haruhi felt a shudder pass through her body and all of a sudden she was, as embarrassing as it was, wanting to be close to him in a different way.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. But something was different. His lips were hotter than normal, and the way she kissed him back was far from innocent. Tamaki seemed surprised, but not displeased, and he pulled her closer. "Haruhi…" he whispered, his voice a bit husky. All at once she was in his lap and they were kissing furiously, her hands slipping almost of their own accord into his shirt, touching his warm skin. Then Tamaki was bending over her, knocking her back onto the bed and hovering over her to give her kiss after kiss.

"Did you hate everything you saw in there?" he asked her, sounding almost shy. Haruhi shook her head.

"I liked it," she admitted, flushing when she realized she had actually said it out loud. Something about the situation in the bathroom had made her go completely out of control, as though there was a part of her that had wanted him all along that took control the second she saw him in that state. It was a bizarre and almost scary feeling, her body heating up under the force of their kisses, wet and passionate. His hands, as usual, stayed on her waist as though he was afraid to make her uncomfortable with them.

"I love you, Haruhi," he whispered, moving to kiss her neck. She was relieved to find that this time he didn't linger in any one place for too long, leaving no evidence behind. His lips were warm and they sent butterflies up from her stomach to her head, leaving her dizzy. It was a pleasantly delirious feeling.

"I love you too," she told him with conviction, cupping his cheeks in her hands. She had grown more accustomed to saying it in all the months they had been together, but she had never heard her own voice utter it with such passion. Tamaki kissed a slow trail down her neck and then lower, his trembling hands parting the top of her robe a bit to clear himself a path. Goosebumps broke out over Haruhi's skin at the feeling of his warm lips pressing there, and she lifted her hands to thread her fingers through his hair, overwhelmed.

"Is this okay?" Tamaki asked her softly. She could tell how tentative he was doing things he had never dared in the past.

"It's fine…" her voice was hoarse and low. Tamaki kept kissing and then his hands replaced his mouth. He kissed her on the lips, soft and gentle, and then they fell back into their passion. Haruhi hoped with all her might that he wouldn't ask her if she wanted him to stop, because it would be embarrassing to say the truth out loud, which was that she _didn't_ want him to stop. That she _never_ wanted him to stop. Never before, not even in their previous heated moments, had she felt such an all-encompassing fire, such a burning desire for him, and it was as intriguing as it was disconcerting. The love that flared up in her heart as he kissed her was joined by unbridled yearning and she really had no idea how to go about voicing her desires. She knew there was nothing sane and nothing practical about letting herself get so carried away by passion like this, but in all honesty she couldn't help herself. Tamaki was the only thing that could melt away her self-control.

"Tell me when it's too far," Tamaki told her quietly between kisses, his hands still busy. "Promise."

"Okay," Haruhi agreed, happy she wouldn't have to actually tell him not to stop. She didn't say anything when Tamaki slowly undid her robe, setting it aside, she didn't say anything as she peeled off his clothes and discarded them like autumn leaves from a tree. She supposed she should have said something when his hands and mouth started to go everywhere, when she followed suit, or when he was on top of her, warm and safe and full of as much love as lust. But the thing was, she really didn't want him to stop, and he didn't seem to want to either. She simply let him give her everything he had to offer, and she responded as eagerly as she knew how to.

When the fire died away and they lay tangled together among the blankets trying to catch their breath, Tamaki's arms crept around her and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead once, her cheek once, and then her lips. She lay feeling unspeakably warm against his bare chest, nestled so close she could barely breathe. Once in the night he crept into the living room to stuff some clothes under the blanket of his futon so Ryouji would not notice his absence when he got up for work in the morning, but otherwise he stayed with her all night. They dozed in each other's arms, their hearts filled with sunshine even before the dawn. 


	40. Chapter 40

_Sorry this chapter is a little short ^^; I'll update on Wednesday to make up for it. _

_I'm not-so-patiently awaiting the translation of the 60-page oneshot, which I hear is disappointing but cute XD I would love to read the raws but I'd have no idea what was going on. So the raws are sitting on my harddrive instead XD Anyway, I'm hoping for lots of TamaHaru moments in it._

_Enjoy the fluff X3 7 chapters to go!  
_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, darling!" Tamaki said when Haruhi had barely opened her eyes. Almost immediately he was kissing her cheeks and forehead and she pulled the blanket over her head, still tired and disoriented. She wasn't in the mood for his theatrics right now, and she figured that if she stayed under the blanket he would eventually lose his motivation.

"Good morning," she muttered, listening to his disheartened squeak at her behavior. "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," Tamaki replied. Slowly Haruhi pulled the blanket away from her face. Tamaki was lying beside her with his head propped up on his fist, and he was staring at her. His bare skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. Seeing his nudity reminded her of the previous night's activities and she flushed, embarrassed. She had to stop and wonder if it had all really happened; there was a hazy glow over everything in her memory, something feverish but pleasant.

"Did we really… make love last night?" she asked just to be sure, and Tamaki reddened. He didn't seem to want to look at her but finally he pulled his eyes away from the blankets and looked into hers.

"Y-yes…" he said, sounding almost shy, and smiled at her. "We did."

"It was nice," Haruhi said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry if I wasn't all that good at it. I had no idea what I was doing."

"I didn't either," Tamaki admitted. "But you were wonderful, really."

"And we were safe?" it all felt like it had been a dream, and she wanted confirmation. Tamaki got even redder and looked away.

"Yes," he assured her. She could tell her questions were embarrassing him. "I would never do anything like that to you without making sure we had everything covered." Haruhi looked around to see the small foil wrapper lying on the floor beside the bed and squirmed a little. Somehow the concrete evidence of their lovemaking was embarrassing.

"Where did you get it, anyway?" she asked curiously, and Tamaki looked like he wanted to die.

"Kyouya," he said softly. "A couple of weeks ago. He said he could tell something was going to happen soon and that I should probably be prepared."

"He knew?" Haruhi found it rather humiliating. The thought of Kyouya having knowledge of their 'encounter' was almost more than she could take at this point.

"Apparently," Tamaki blushed a little deeper and then relaxed, laughing. "Haruhi, I know you're a very curious person but all these questions… are really embarrassing."

"I'm sorry," Haruhi said sincerely. "I'll try to stop asking them."

"You're so cute," Tamaki kissed her cheek. "With your relentless desire for knowledge." he seemed more comfortable with her now than ever before and she let him pull her into his arms, despite the fact that they were both still naked. "Haruhi… I've never felt as close to you as I did last night. It was wonderful."

"Yeah, it was," she agreed.

"It was like we were sharing an existence for a few minutes, and I'll never forget it," he kissed her nose. "I was worried it might complicate things but I think it just made us even closer."

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Haruhi asked. It was her turn to be embarrassed. Tamaki smiled fondly at her. The sunlight coming through the window fell on his hair and made it sparkle a million different shades of gold.

"I'm embarrassing you?" he asked.

"A little…" she admitted.

"You're too cute, you know," he purred, kissing both of her cheeks. "And you're very sexy…" Haruhi blushed, actually affected by the last statement, and stared at him. It was actually surprising that someone like him could have that particular opinion about someone like her, and she told him so. "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked. He seemed a bit confused.

"Well you're… you. Pretty much every girl at Ouran wants you. So I think it's a little weird that I'm… the way I am… and you think I'm sexy."

"Don't think like that," Tamaki scolded gently. "You're beautiful and wonderful and very, very sexy. I don't ever want you thinking otherwise. I had no idea you had such low self-esteem!"

"I don't," Haruhi sighed, watching as he flew into hysterics.

"My poor, sweet darling thinks she's undesirable!" he wept, clinging to her. Haruhi held the blanket closer to her bare chest and did her best to wiggle away.

"No, I don't. Look, senpai, if you're going to cling to me like this, I at least want to put some clothes on first, okay?" Haruhi managed to keep her cool despite how irritated and faintly embarrassed she was, and she hoped it would somehow rub off on him. She should have known by now that it wouldn't.

"But it's okay if we're naked together!" Tamaki wailed. "Don't be so bashful, Haruhi!"

"I'm not being bashful!" she shoved him off and slid away across the small futon. It wasn't a great distance but at least it was just a bit less embarrassing. "I just want to get dressed."

"Alright," Tamaki looked a bit impish and he fixed her with an almost sultry stare. "Go ahead and get dressed."

It was then that Haruhi realized why he was smiling the way he was, and she sighed. If she got up to get dressed, he would see her naked again. If she got up and took the blanket with her, she would see him naked. Both sounded embarrassing at the moment despite their actions the previous night, and she sighed. Either way, she was going to be embarrassed, and she knew he could tell.

"Fine," she said stubbornly, trying to pretend she wasn't awkward and sliding out from under the covers, moving over to her dresser. She began to rummage for underwear, but she could feel Tamaki's eyes burning into her and she turned around. "What?" she demanded.

"You're beautiful," he explained. "I can't seem to help myself."

"Well try," Haruhi snapped, trying to cover herself up. Tamaki got out of bed and came to her, and she tried not to look at him. In such close proximity it was hard not to notice his nakedness.

"Haruhi…" he said softly, stepping close and kissing her forehead. "You don't have to be so uncomfortable. I'm not going to judge you, so you don't need to be so shy about your body. You didn't seem very shy last night…"

"Shut up." Tamaki looked wounded, and immediately she was sorry. "I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't thinking last night. I got carried away."

"So think a little less," Tamaki said gently, caressing her cheek. "I love you and I love your body, and I know it might take a while to get comfortable with me seeing it. I'm sorry that I like to look at you so much."

Haruhi blushed and looked over his shoulder. "It's not that I'm… uncomfortable. It's just that… well… you're my senpai and so having you see me naked is kind of embarrassing."

Tamaki laughed and pulled her into his arms. His skin was very warm against hers, and it was somehow comforting. She relaxed against him despite everything, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck as he lifted her effortlessly. "Well how about when we're alone like this, I'm not your senpai? How about that only applies when there are other people around? Because from where I'm standing, right now it seems like I'm more of your lover than your senpai."

"That seems fair," Haruhi agreed, letting him kiss her. "… Tamaki."

Hearing her call him simply by name had a strange effect on Tamaki, and almost immediately he was squealing and twirling her around. She put up with it and kept quiet about her true reasoning about not wanting to be naked around him, which was rather embarrassing; she knew the fact that they were naked together would just make her want him again.


	41. Chapter 41

_Haruhi's got a plan up her sleeve..._

_Also, I was thinking of doing an art contest for this fic... would anyone be interested in drawing for it? :feels conceited for having a contest for her own fic: ^^;  
_

_

* * *

_  
With Tamaki's birthday and the cherry blossom ball inching ever closer, he worked harder on his brainstorming to throw the perfect host club event than ever before. It was rather lucky for Haruhi that Tamaki was so busy and so distracted, because she was developing plans of her own. In her time at Ouran, she found that though she had no money and little influence, a place in the host club goes a long way. She had made quite a few friends and most of those friends had a lot of pull, and so she found she could accomplish much more for him than she had expected.

"Tamaki-senpai loves white lilacs," she told Kasanoda Ritsu when she found him knee deep in tomato plants in the garden club's corner of the grounds one sunny afternoon in late March. "And I was wondering if you and your club would be willing to plant some around the main courtyard for the ball we're having on his birthday."

"Sure," Kasanoda replied with a rather nervous smile. "But I don't really know where we'd get white lilacs. If you can find us some, we'd be happy to plant them."

"Of course I know where to get white lilacs!" Renge later told her almost manically. "I'm so glad you knew to ask me!"

"Well… I didn't, actually," Haruhi reminded her, slightly disturbed. "I was talking to Casanova about it earlier and you overheard."

"Well, whatever the case, my mother is always adding new flowers to our garden in France. She buys them from the best florist in Paris, and the man's white lilacs are absolutely gorgeous! Since we're such valued customers and we've covered up more than a few scandals for him, I can have them for you free of charge by the sixth!"

"Thanks, Renge-chan," Haruhi said, overwhelmed. It seemed things were beginning to come together nicely, and everything was right with the world. It also helped the feeling of absolute contentment that her relationship with Tamaki was progressing steadily.

Haruhi had never imagined she could spend nearly every waking moment with someone and not get irritated, but Tamaki was an exception, despite how irritating he could be at times. She loved his company more than she could ever have imagined, and life seemed like a dream. They went on dates quite regularly, and they made love just about as often. It was strange to Haruhi, like she was living someone else's life. Living in a near fairytale was bizarre, but she found that she enjoyed it.

"I love you," Tamaki whispered with a smile in the dark one night, kissing her on both cheeks and nuzzling her with his cheek.

"I love you too," Haruhi told him with much less awkwardness than she had ever imagined she could display when expressing this particular emotion toward him. Slowly they were leaving all the embarrassment and uncertainty in their relationship behind in the dust and all that was left was something shimmering and wonderful, almost too perfect to be real.

"You know, you're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, Haruhi," Tamaki's breath was warm against her ear as he pulled her closer. "You're too good to be true. I think that choosing you over being the heir was the best decision I've ever made."

Haruhi was deeply touched by his words, more than she could ever say. So she showed him instead, pinning him to the futon with kisses that he responded eagerly to, letting her passion get the better of her. He was far more precious to her than she had ever imagined anything or anyone could ever be, to the point where she had actually grown to feel dependence on his love. It was bizarre but comforting in a way, and she found that she was no longer embarrassed by her devotion to him. She showed it now as readily as she could, and it delighted him to no end.

"I have a meeting with my grandmother the day before my birthday," he whispered into the dark when they were finished and he had nuzzled close, so close she could feel his heart beating. It had been nearly a month since the first time they had made love, and by now she was no longer nervous or embarrassed about being naked with him. On the contrary, it felt nice, and she pushed closer against his warm body. It was a little amazing to her that she could feel so confident around him.

"What's it about?" Haruhi asked, and Tamaki smiled against her neck.

"I don't know, but I hope it's good," he said, sounding nervous. Haruhi kissed his temple where his sweaty hair clung. He pulled back to smile intimately at her and she simply blinked back until he giggled.

"You're so cute," he told her, ruffling her hair. She grumbled a little but he didn't seem to mind. Pulling her on top of his chest, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and simply stared into her eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world, and I hope you never forget."

As they slowly drifted off to sleep together, Haruhi was aware of the warm lull of contentment somewhere in her chest, and she smiled. There was one more thing she wanted to do for him, and she knew it wouldn't be easy. But looking into his smiling face as he lingered on the edge of sleep, she knew it would be worth it.

She would do anything if it was for him.

**XXX**

Haruhi waited in the chairman's outer office for nearly twenty minutes after her club duties were over before he could see her. She hoped Tamaki wouldn't mind her being home a bit late, and she thought to text him about it as she sat waiting. His returning message was full of smiley faces and ridiculous declarations of love and how he would start on dinner, and so she put her worry out of her mind. By the time the secretary told her she could enter the inner office, it was nearly six o'clock, and she was getting fidgety. She went in immediately and Yuzuru looked happily up from his desk.

"Haruhi-chan, what a surprise!" he said, smiling. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I actually came to ask a favor of you," Haruhi explained, and Yuzuru looked intrigued. When he expressed such emotions she could see the resemblance to his son in him almost uncannily. They had the same chin, the same brow, and almost the same smile. She made a mental note to mention it to Tamaki later.

"What is it? I'm sure I'd be happy to do whatever it is if it's for the woman who has made my son so happy."

"Well… you know that his birthday is coming up and I wanted to give him something special. I was hoping you could help with it."

"Oh, of course. What did you have in mind?" he asked, and Haruhi swallowed. It was now or never.

"I want… him to get to see his mother for his birthday," she told him frankly. Yuzuru looked stunned, and Haruhi took a deep breath. "Since he almost got to see her during the festival but didn't get to, he's really been missing her. I can really only do so much to keep him happy when he wants to see her so badly."

"Haruhi-chan, as much as I'd like to make him happy… I'm afraid that's simply impossible."

"How is it impossible?" Haruhi asked, staring him down just a bit. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"Well yes… but…"

"It would only be a matter of a phone call, Suoh-sama," Haruhi reminded him. He was wringing his hands. "If it's the matter of her health keeping her in France, then I'm sure it would be fine if she just came down for the day and then went back."

"It's not her health, Haruhi-chan. She's actually nearly fully recovered now, thanks to some strides in medicine by the Ootori group. So it wouldn't be an issue except for the fact that… well… part of the deal was that if Tamaki's grandmother provided his mother with financial aid, he wouldn't be allowed to see her."

"And you're fine with that?" Haruhi asked, indignant. "She's disowned him and you're still going to let her rule his life?"

"She's forbidden it, Haruhi-chan. And you know how she can be, I'm sure," Yuzuru told her, and Haruhi stood up and slammed her small hands onto the desk, losing all sense of self-control in the face of the burning injustice.

"So just because that woman says no, you're going to deny your son the chance to see his mother? Don't you see how cowardly it is to take away his chance at happiness just because you don't want her to be angry with you?" she asked. Haruhi knew it was extremely unwise and extremely inappropriate for her to be speaking to the man who paid her tuition so disrespectfully, but she couldn't let herself stand by and watch it happen. "And what about you, don't you want to see her too?"

"Of course I do," Yuzuru said, looking slightly downtrodden.

"Tamaki is brave," Haruhi told him. "He was willing to disappoint his grandmother for love, and I'm very proud of him for having that kind of courage. But how do you think he feels watching his father be so unwilling to try?"

"It's not that I don't want to," suddenly Yuzuru looked very old and very tired. The resemblance to his son disappeared when he was unhappy.

"I know what I'm asking from you is a lot," Haruhi said, a bit embarrassed now that her head was cooler. "But please, if you would consider it, just take an example from Tamaki. Just for one day, let him see her. I know it's a huge favor to ask, but please just give it some thought." she stood up to go, and she heard Yuzuru move behind her. Suddenly his large hand landed on top of her head and ruffled her hair in a fatherly gesture.

"You're a very interesting young woman, Haruhi-chan," he told her with laughter on the edge of his voice. "And I can tell how much you care for my son. The fact that you came here today shows just how deep your love for him runs, and it's wonderful to know he has someone who will be there for him this way." Haruhi wasn't really sure what to say to this, and so she simply turned and stared at him. "I suppose you're right. I can't allow my mother to control things forever."

"What are you saying?" Haruhi asked, not even sure if she should be giving herself false hope. It didn't seem like the kind of situation where she should let herself get too confident with the outcome.

"I'm saying that it's time my son got to see his mother again," Yuzuru replied with a smile, looking much younger. "We'll deal with the consequences later."

"Thank you, Suoh-sama," Haruhi bowed a bit, and the man laughed.

"Please, call me Yuzuru," he said. "You can't be addressing your future father-in-law with such formality."

"Oh…" Haruhi said, more than a bit embarrassed. She thanked him profusely for his decision and then left the office with a smile on her face, knowing that things were a step closer to turning out the way they should. 


	42. Chapter 42

_This is one of the chapters that was the most fun to write XD_

_Ahhhhh, did you guys read the special January oneshot yet? Omari Sister has it out if you haven't. It's so adorable! Haruhi's hair looks so cute!  
_

* * *

There was a fine, misty spring rain falling when she returned from walking Hachibei. The golden retriever darted ahead as she reached the front door of her chateau, and she laughed and chased after him, feeling the coolness of the rain on her cheeks. The evening in Barbizon, France, was rather warm despite the rain, and she enjoyed being outside at this time of day. Early April had always been her favorite season, and the walk had been a perfect opportunity to enjoy the peculiar but comfortable weather.

"Be patient, Hachibei," she scolded the dog, who was scratching on the door to the chateau. She dug the keys from the pocket of her light jacket as she approached the door, watching the brilliant oranges and pinks of the sunset streaking through the dampness on the sidewalks. She unlocked the door and opened it, and Hachibei dashed inside, shaking the fine mist from his supple coat. She laughed just a bit and shut the door, hanging her coat on the peg on the wall beside it. As she pulled the elastic out of her hair and shook it out from its bun, it fell in shimmering damp curtains around her and she cursed herself for forgetting to wear a hat.

"Now I'll have to deal with wet hair on me all evening," she grumped, carefully removing her shoes. She had just handed Hachibei a dog treat from the bowl on the table beside her keys and was considering whether or not to go and make some tea when the soft 'whoosh' of paper hitting carpet caught her attention. A thick envelope with the Ouran Academy crest had fallen through the mail slot and she walked over to it, puzzled.

"The mail doesn't come until morning," she mused, picking it up. The envelope was heavy and cream colored, and carefully she slid a nail under the flap and opened it. Inside, there was an ornate card decorated with cherry blossoms twining around another Ouran crest, and she opened the card. The entire message was written in Japanese.

_ Dear honored guest,_

_ You are cordially invited by the Ouran Host Club to attend the cherry blossom ball at two PM on the afternoon of April the eighth in the main courtyard of Ouran Academy. There will be a piano recital in music room three before we adjourn to the courtyard. The host club would adore the honor of your presence. Please present this card for admittance at the gate. The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you… we'll see you then!_

_ Sincerely,_  
_ Suoh Tamaki, Host Club President_

"What's this?" she asked softly, tears brimming in her eyes as she traced the loopy, grandiose romaji signature with a fingertip. A soft knock on her door tore her attention away from the card, and she moved toward the door, wondering who could be at her doorstep in the evening. She was not expecting visitors. She opened the door and on the stoop stood Suoh Yuzuru, wearing an elegant Italian suit and a rather nervous smile.

"Good evening, Anne…"

Anne-Sophie Grantaine stared into his face for a moment as he smiled charmingly at her, his face looking just as youthful as it had nearly four years ago, but his hair a little thinner than it had been the last time they had met. For a moment she simply stood and stared at him, as his flashing brown eyes and his caramel hair that was thinning a little on top and receding like her own father's was. There was a comfortable silence, and then she lifted her arm and swatted him in the face with the card she still held in her hand.

"You spend the past four years giving me nothing but phone calls, and you expect me to be happy to see you!" she snapped, and he touched where the card had hit him, laughing.

"What a greeting to give your husband," he said with mock heartbreak, stepping past her to come inside. "And after the long plane ride I just had to endure, too." he took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"You should have called first," she told him haughtily. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Surely you aren't really so angry with me," he said, holding out his hands to her.

"Tamaki may have not been allowed to see me," she said indignantly. "But if I recall correctly the same rule was not laid down for you. Were you too busy to stop by, or did you not feel like coming?"

Yuzuru was still laughing and it infuriated her mildly, mostly because she could not bring herself to be really angry with him now that he was finally here to see her again.

"Relax," he said. His French was laced with the spicy exoticness of a Japanese accent. Now as she had on the night they met when she was still a young girl, she found him irritatingly charming, in a way that was impossible to resist. "If I could have seen you, I would have. But you're forgetting that my mother laid down rules for me as well. It was the only way I could have assured your good health. I didn't want any harm to come to you."

"I'd rather be sick than not see you," she reminded him, and his eyes softened.

"Anne," he whispered, coming toward her, and as always in the past she fell easily into his embrace, crumbling against his chest, all the fiery strength leaving her in the face of his tenderness as he rained kisses on her hair. "I've waited so long for this moment."

"I missed you," she told him quietly, letting him tilt her head up and kiss her passionately. As she always had in the past, she felt like a princess when she was with him. He made her feel as clean and as valuable as a diamond, and though she had tried to deny it in the past, he was the only one she would shine for.

"And I missed you, of course," he whispered as he kissed her again. "More than I can ever say. I have missed you longer and more bitter than the amount of stars in the night sky."

She sighed at the sappy poetry, resting her cheek against his chest. "What took you so long?" she asked, and he sighed.

"I didn't have the courage to come for you before, Anne. I didn't have the strength to disobey my mother and do the things my heart wanted to do."

"What changed?" she asked in a whisper, and his kiss to her forehead was as tender as it was brief.

"Our son has been disowned by the family," Yuzuru explained, and she was immediately horrified. "My mother tried to make him marry a woman he didn't love when he loved someone else, and he refused, though he knew what the consequences would be, for love. He's been so much braver than his years, and it's time I was even half as brave as our child has been."

"So he's done the things we could never do," she said happily, smiling.

"As you know, his birthday is in three days," Yuzuru told her. "Tonight, if you can, return with me to Japan. You can come back for your things later, because I'll make a place for you at the main Suoh mansion. This time… this time it's for good. This time I won't let anything stop us from staying together. On his birthday, I'll tell my mother everything. And on his birthday… you can see him."

It was almost too good to be true, and Anne-Sophie wanted to weep. She pressed closer to her husband, her hands clutching his jacket. "In a way, I suppose I have Tamaki to thank for this. I'm so proud of him," she whispered, smiling into the folds of his jacket. "What happened to him after that?"

"He moved in with the girl he loves," Yuzuru said reassuringly, his voice a soft purr in her hair. "And he's very happy with her." he pulled back and fished into his pocket, pulling out a photograph and handing it to her tenderly. "This is the two of them together. I thought you might want to see a current picture of him."

Anne-Sophie smiled at the photograph, almost wanting to cry. She touched the image of her son gently, staring at the picture of him beaming happily and holding onto the small, dark-haired girl who didn't seem to know whether to enjoy his embrace or want to wiggle away. She laughed a bit, knowing her son was happy, and held the picture to her heart.

"If that's the case…" she whispered. "Then I wish them all the happiness in the world."


	43. Chapter 43

_I promise promise promise that everything will end up fine with this fic in the end, okay? XD so don't bother worrying "Is this going to be sad?"_

* * *

On April seventh, Haruhi was on the phone doing some last-minute checking up on his main present when Tamaki returned from his meeting with his grandmother.

"I have to go," she told his father, hanging up quickly as Tamaki rounded the corner. She was so thrilled that Tamaki's mother would be at the ball the next day that she could barely contain herself, and she didn't want to ruin the surprise. Even his grandmother was going to attend, and it seemed his dream of having his whole family together at once was about to come true. She was nearly bursting with joy in a rather uncharacteristic way at giving the one she loved a wonderful birthday, but when she saw his face it was all sucked out of her.

"Hi, Haruhi," he said quietly. His face was a mask of despair she hadn't seen in months, and immediately worry flooded her as it had in those old days. If something had gone wrong, she was going to personally have words with his grandmother despite all his warnings that he could handle his family situation on his own.

"Tamaki-senpai…" she whispered, putting her phone down and approaching him. "Are you okay? You look so… sad."

"Oh, I'm fine," Tamaki said sadly, coming and leaning his head on her shoulder. Almost automatically her arms looped around him, warm and safe and absolutely the perfect fit. She leaned her cheek against his.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked him softly. He was holding her tight, trembling just a bit. It seemed like he didn't want to answer her.

"It's nothing, really," he assured her, pulling back and smiling the faintest of smiles. "The meeting was about… whether my grandmother would reconsider allowing me to come and move into the main mansion. She decided against it, so I'm just a little sad about that. But really, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Haruhi said softly, staring firmly into his eyes and brushing a hand against his cheek. He nuzzled his cheek against her hand and she kept petting him as he closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"You're so sweet, Haruhi," he whispered.. "I feel so grateful for this moment," he covered her hand with his own. He kissed her sweetly, gently, and cupped her cheeks like he was afraid of breaking her. "Haruhi… I know it's kind of weird timing but since your father is going to be having friends over tonight so we won't be able to later… will you let me make love to you?"

"Right now?" Haruhi asked, eyes widening, and he nodded.

"Right now," he answered, his eyes blazing with love and passion and something else she didn't recognize.

"I don't know, senpai…" she stammered. "I mean… what if my father comes home?"

"Let him come home," he whispered ardently, his hands sliding to her hips. "I don't care."

"Tamaki-senpai…" she muttered, surprised. She had never really seen him this way, and she didn't know what to make of it.

"I don't mean to beg," he said hoarsely, his eyes looking sad again. "And I'm sorry I'm stooping so low. But please… just let me make love to you now, and we can think about everything else later."

"Okay," Haruhi agreed, a little confused, meeting him halfway as he came to kiss her deeply. He was on fire today, and in the bright afternoon sunlight he kissed her deep, he kissed her mad, he kissed her loving. He peeled back her clothes with a slow and careful hand and kissed her everywhere, stroking his hands gently up and down her body, making her feel like a treasure. Somehow she managed to undress him even though he was kissing her crazily and he backed her onto the sofa and took her right there, not bothering to lock the door or to pull the shades.

"Grrk…" Haruhi muttered in response to his touch as he moved like a madman. She was not accustomed to this wild animal passion, this sense of desperation about him, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. When they lay panting among the couch cushions and he was wiping the beaded sweat from her brow, she stopped to look at him long and hard.

"What's wrong?" she asked him finally, watching him kiss his way up her arm.

"I already told you," he reminded her gently, kissing her forehead, and she shook her head.

"No, I mean what's really wrong? I know there's something else that's bothering you. I know that's not all there is to it. So please, tell me what's really bothering you. I promise I'll do my best to help you with it."

Tamaki smiled and ruffled her hair. "You worry too much," he said, kissing her on the mouth longer than she expected him to. "I'm fine, okay?"

Haruhi sighed and wiggled away from him, sitting up on the sofa and reaching for her discarded clothes. As she dressed, she felt Tamaki's hand on her arm. He had put on his pants and now he held his shirt in one hand and he was smiling wistfully at her.

"I know you have things to do, Haruhi, but after we finish getting dressed, will you just stay here and let me hold you for a while?"

Slowly, Haruhi pulled her shirt over her head and then fixed him with an intent stare as she reached for her pants. He was staring back at her, his expression sad but loving, pained but gentle. She zipped her pants and watched him put on his shirt as she nodded.

"Sure," she said softly, reaching for him. Tamaki fairly flew across the gap between them, crushing her against his chest. He simply held her there in silence, rocking her slightly, and pressed kisses all over her hair. Lulled by the sound of his heartbeat, Haruhi relaxed against his chest, inhaling his scent and feeling the warmth of him under her cheek. It had come to her attention only recently that there was nothing in the world that was nicer than being close to him, as strange as it seemed to her. Before she had met him there had been a million more important things, more practical things, but now none of it really seemed to matter. It was true that she still had the same dreams, the same hopes for the future, and the strong and passionate drive to become a great lawyer. But now, somehow it was all altered, and Tamaki was a part of that ideal future. She was used to being fiercely independent, but as strange as it felt, she couldn't imagine a life without him.

'Does love do this to everyone?' she wondered as she sat there cradled against his chest, feeling warm and safe and loved. 'Does it change everyone's plan, make everyone this weak, make people do things they normally wouldn't do?'

She was pulled from her thoughts by Tamaki pulling back to look into her eyes, and she stared back for a long moment, catching the turbulent colors that swam in the indigo depths, blues and purples melding in perfect harmony, nearly indistinguishable from each other. There was an entire world in his eyes and she found that they were easier to get lost in than anything else.

"Haruhi…" he whispered, his lips barely a centimeter away from hers. His hand stroked her hair tenderly and the other arm held her gently, close to him. For a moment they simply sat and breathed together, and then he smiled. "I hope you know that no matter what happens, for as long as I live I'll love you more than the world."

"I love you too," something about this moment felt sacred, and Haruhi smiled at him and watched him smile back, a little sad but mostly conveying love. "And I do know."

"Good," Tamaki kissed her hand and then pulled her back against his chest, nuzzling her. Though Haruhi had preparations to make for the next day, she waved them aside for the moment. Long into the evening they simply sat and held each other in silence, and Haruhi knew what it was like to feel perfect.


	44. Chapter 44

_Today is my FFN anniversary! I've officially been writing on the site for 8 years today X3 time sure flies!_  
_  
I'm glad I got to update today XD I almost didn't because at this point I only have 5 minutes or so before I have to get offline, and my internet didn't start working until just now._

_

* * *

_On the morning of Tamaki's birthday, Haruhi awoke to find him already gone for school. Though it was a Sunday, and she knew he liked to get to school early for any host club function, but it was still rather disappointing. She had wanted to make him his favorite breakfast for his birthday but his futon was empty, the blanket tucked neatly over it.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Ryouji told her over his coffee. "He told me this morning that he wanted to get to school early to oversee preparations for the ball tonight. It seems like it's going to be quite a production. Are you excited?"

"I guess so," Haruhi said, sitting down across from him at the kotatsu that Tamaki had begged her to leave out all year round. "It should be pretty interesting. Hey Dad, was Tamaki acting strangely this morning?"

Ryouji tapped his chin. He was already dressed for work in a delicate lavender blouse and pink skirt, and his tasteful makeup matched the coffee cup in his hands. "Let's see… now that you mention it, he was acting a little oddly. He seemed in a great hurry and he bowed very low to me and said 'thank you for everything'. I wonder what's gotten into him."

Haruhi put down her breakfast and stared out the window for a moment. It was a perfect day, the clear blue sky magnified in its brilliance even more than normal and the bright sunlight shimmering over everything. It didn't seem like a fitting day for worry.

"Me too…" she muttered. But whatever it was, it was simply going to have to wait. There was so much to be done today, like practicing for the recital and helping set up for the ball. She left at noon and took the train to school, all the while drumming her fingers on the train seat and worrying about Tamaki.

"You're late!" Renge told her angrily when she arrived in the courtyard, puffing a bit from running so hard. "Where have you been, Haruhi-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Renge," Haruhi said apologetically. "The train was late today."

"I don't want any excuses!" Renge shrieked. She seemed both stressed and enthused, and Haruhi wanted to laugh. "As manager of the host club I want to make sure everything runs smoothly!"

"Have you seen Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked her, and Renge shook her head.

"I haven't seen him all day!" she replied, and Haruhi was more than a bit confused.

"He was supposed to have come early," she said more to herself than Renge. She glanced around the courtyard and was surprised by the transformation that had taken place. The edges of it were dotted with white lilac bushes, fully blooming and decorated with pale pink bows the same color as the cherry blossoms, which had finally burst into bloom. There were paper lanterns hung from streamers that arched across the open air, decorating the sky with even more of the colors of the petals. Tables set up around the edges of the courtyard for party guests to rest featured bowls of water with cherry blossom shaped candles floating in them. All in all, it looked like a different place.

"What do you think?" Kyouya asked, coming out of nowhere to stand beside her, and it was like the appearance of a specter.

"It looks different," Haruhi remarked, and Kyouya smiled wryly.

"I can only hope you mean it in a positive way," he said. "Everyone really pulled together on this one. It looks like it's going to be an absolutely extravagant affair, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, since it was mostly Tamaki-senpai's idea, I'm sure it will be," she replied.

"Speaking of which, have you seen him?" Kyouya asked, looking up from the sheet on which he was no doubt tallying expenses for the party. "It's his party and his birthday, no less. I'd certainly think he'd want to be here for it."

"He told my father he was coming early," Haruhi muttered. Her concern for him was mounting. "So he hasn't been here?"

"I saw him once this morning," Kyouya said without looking up. "And then he ran off somewhere to do heaven knows what. He told me he needed to take care of something."

"Do you know what's going on with him, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked hopefully, and the brunette shook his head.

"If I did, he'd be back here by now and things would be going smoothly," he said a little grumpily, marking something down on his papers.

"Is something wrong with Tama-chan?" Hunny's worried voice said from nearby, and Haruhi turned to see he and Mori approaching. They looked dashing in coral-colored suits similar to Kyouya's, though as always Hunny looked a bit odd to her dressed like a grown man with his small stature.

"I'm not sure, Hunny-senpai," she admitted. "But he's been acting strangely since yesterday."

"Yeah," Mori concurred, and Haruhi looked up at him, glad that someone else had noticed. "He seems off."

"He really does," she agreed. Amid the bustle of the crowds preparing for the ball, Haruhi felt a pair of arms sling around her shoulders and she turned, for an instant expecting to see Tamaki standing behind her. Instead she was met by the sight of the twins, wearing matching cherry blossom print vests and mischievous grins.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi," they said together.

"We have your costume," Hikaru told her.

"So if you would come with us, we'll find somewhere for you to change," Kaoru added, holding up a decorated paper bag. Haruhi took it from him, shaking her head.

"I can just change in the music room, thanks," she told them, turning away. "I don't need your help."

"Whatever you say," Hikaru said. "Just don't be too long. It's almost one already and we have to start getting the final preparations done before the early guests start to arrive."

"And you and tono have your duet before the ball starts," Kaoru reminded her. "So get changed and get to the central salon and we'll look for him in the meantime. We're having a short tea reception in the salon before the piano recital."

"Thanks," Haruhi said, hurrying off with her bag. There were already more people at the school than she had expected, and she found herself saying hello to customers and strangers alike as she made her way down the familiar corridors to music room three. For the second time this year, the host club was opening its doors to the public, and parents as well as students were encouraged to attend. The result was that the halls were not as empty as they normally were on a Sunday afternoon.

It took Haruhi much longer than normal to reach the music room, and when she did she closed the doors behind her, grateful for a moment to breathe. The room was deserted as she headed for the dressing rooms. Once behind the red curtain she pulled the costume from her bag, looked it over, and sighed.

The outfit she was expected to wear was a floor-length cream-colored satin dress printed with pink cherry blossoms. It was a strapless affair that flared down the skirt and was slit open on one side up to the waist to reveal pink ruffles underneath. Haruhi sighed heavily once more, wondering why it was that every time the club had a function, somehow she got roped into wearing something girly. It was with some irritation that she pulled a strapless bra from the bag (clearly the twins had thought of everything) and a pair of pink satin shoes that blissfully did not have heels. She dressed a little grudgingly and pinned the matching false cherry blossom clip into her hair. The effect was just a bit too feminine, and with the fierce bra on, Haruhi wondered just how long she would be able to keep up the ruse of being a boy. She supposed it didn't really matter at all, what with her debt being paid and with her carelessness about the situation. With a shrug she left her own clothes in the bag the dress had been in in the dressing room and moved back out into the music room.

The room had been decorated a bit for the recital. The fact that Tamaki had scheduled the recital to be in the music room rather than the central salon made her smile, knowing he had done it to make her more comfortable. At the thought of Tamaki, her worry welled up again and she did her best to push it down. The twins had told her they'd find him, and that was good enough for now, she tried to tell herself. She focused instead on the room around her. The grand piano had been wheeled out to the center of the room, a large area around it cleared, and she moved over to it, touching its sleek surface and remembering so many moments with Tamaki; their first whisperings of love, the clumsy early lessons. It had been polished so much she could see herself in the finish.

"What's this?" she asked when she moved around to the front, puzzled. On the keys there was an envelope with her name on it, written in an unmistakable hand. Slowly she took it and slid out the paper inside, folded and smelling of Tamaki. As she read the words, her hands began to tremble. She finished with a little jolt and the paper slid to the floor, tears wanting to find their way out of her eyes. She wouldn't let them and all of a sudden she was running, running, not caring who saw her and not caring about what would happen when she reached her destination.


	45. Chapter 45

_Things are getting intense now XD I guess this is the beginning of the climax?_

_I'll probably be opening the art contest pretty soon... it's just going to be a "draw your favorite scene" contest. I'll put details on my LJ sometime next week ^^_

_Happy Valentine's Day!  
_

_

* * *

_

The central salon was not far from the music room, and Haruhi reached it in record time. The hallways were empty now; the early guests had filed into the salon. When she got to the elegant doors she burst in, knowing she was making a scene, and strode forward to the person she knew she would find inside. Haruhi passed people she knew, counting the other club members, various friends Tamaki had made during their adventures together, and even Shima. Suoh Shizue was sitting on one of the sofas talking to a member of the school board, and Haruhi advanced on her almost menacingly. All thought of self-control and appropriateness were gone out the window, and all that was left was the pure hurt and anger that came bubbling forth in the form of words.

"You!" she snapped loudly, and immediately Shizue's eyes raised to meet her face.

"You must be Haruhi-chan," Shizue said coolly, standing as Haruhi reached her. "I don't believe we've ever met in person."

"How could you?" Haruhi asked, ignoring the pleasantries. "How could you do it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Shizue asked, and Haruhi glared furiously at her.

"You know exactly what I mean," she told her. "You sent your grandson away to France without even giving him a chance! He left a letter for me, you know. He told me everything. You made him think he was a burden to me? You told him he wasn't… wasn't needed here because he wasn't a possible heir anymore?" there was a vague and terrible feeling of power in shedding light on all of the Suoh family's secrets to the crowd around them, though she knew she had no right. "How could you say those things to someone like him? Someone who's never done anything to hurt anyone in his life?"

"Is this true, Mother?" Yuzuru's astonished voice came from behind her, and Haruhi turned her head to see him step away from the beautiful blonde woman he was with and move toward his mother. The woman shrank back into the crowd as though she didn't want Shizue to see her.

"Yes," Shizue told her son. "I wanted Tamaki to go home. He's spent enough time in this country and it was time he went back to resume his old life in France. I knew it would take some persuading and so I may have said things to hurt him, but in the end, it was all for the best."

"How could you say that's all for the best?" Haruhi asked her. "Making him leave his friends and his father just like that?"

"It's no secret that he misses his mother," Shizue told her. "I thought if he had the chance to be with her again…"

"His mother is here," Yuzuru said, speaking up with more tenacity than Haruhi would have expected. He turned and took the hand of the woman in the crowd and pulled her gently to him, the woman with the shimmering blonde hair and the indigo eyes that flashed like dark sunlight. Haruhi was struck by the unmistakable fact that she was looking on Tamaki's mother. "And Mother… she's staying."

Shizue looked dangerous for a moment. "Oh?" she asked.

"Yes," Yuzuru told her firmly. "I've spent too many years allowing you to make my decisions for me. In the end, Mother, I am head of the Suoh family and I am the one who will make the decisions, especially when it comes to my wife and my son. From now on, Anne-Sophie will live at the main mansion with us… and so will Tamaki. The decision to name the heir to the Suoh family is mine as the current head and I have decided that Tamaki will take over when I can no longer run it."

"This has been a long time coming, my son," Shizue said, sounding a bit weary, but very faintly proud. "Not only has Tamaki changing things for himself, but for you as well. You must be proud of him."

"I am," he said fiercely. "And I fully intend to give him the things you've denied him. I don't need your permission, but I know that Tamaki would appreciate your blessing."

For a moment, there was a pause, and then someone stepped up beside Haruhi. She looked to her left to see Kurokano Momoka standing beside her, looking a bit nervous. "Please, Suoh-sama…" she said. "I may have no place saying this, and I may not know him as well as his father or Haruhi-chan does, but Tamaki is a good person. He deserves your blessing."

"He does," Haruhi agreed, pausing to smile encouragingly at Momoka before turning back to Shizue. "He's changed so many people's lives for the better, made so many people happy… more than anyone in the world, he deserves to be accepted for who he is."

"It's true," Kyouya said, surprising Haruhi by stepping forward.

"I've known him since he was a boy," Shima said, seeming to come out of nowhere. "And seeing him grow to be a man has been as wonderful as it has been exhausting. He deserves to be loved and respected more than anyone I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"If you can't see that, you must be blind," the twins agreed together. All around them, words of agreement echoed, reaching up to the very ceiling, booming off the walls, filled with support and love. It seemed everyone had halted in their own conversations to watch the spectacle.

"For Tamaki's sake," Yuzuru said, clasping an arm around Anne-Sophie. "Please let him know that you love him for the person he is, even if it may be hard to swallow your pride."

"I have no doubt that Tamaki knows I love him," Shizue said. "If I've ever been harsh on him, it has been out of love and out of the desire to test him and shape him into a fine young man."

"He doesn't always understand that," Haruhi told her. "It seems to me that you've been ashamed of him, and I'm sure he feels the same way."

Shizue paused, staring at Haruhi with what looked like curiosity. "I'll be sure he knows," she promised. "That my actions were never out of shame. To be honest when I asked him to leave the family, I did it to test him. I thought he would come back to us. I suppose it just shows what a strong person he is," she gave a hard little nod. "But I will… make my true intent clear to him."

"How?" Haruhi asked, remembering the gravity of the situation. "He's gone."

"His flight doesn't leave until two o'clock," Shizue told her purposefully. "If you try, you can catch him."

"Go, Haruhi," Kyouya encouraged. "I know it may seem a bit redundant to go after that idiot again and keep him from fleeing the country for the second time this year, but I'm sure you'll be the one he wants to see." he smiled amenably at Haruhi in a way he had never done before and she felt like she was being encouraged by a father.

Haruhi chanced a glance back at Shizue, who was still staring in that probing way. "Bring him back," the old woman said, instilling in her the courage she needed to press on.

Haruhi turned for the door, and as she did she felt a soft hand on her arm and turned back to see Tamaki's mother standing beside her, smiling softly. "You're Haruhi, aren't you?" she asked, and Haruhi nodded, feeling almost shy in front of this person Tamaki admired so much. "My name is Anne-Sophie. I'm Tamaki's mother."

"It's nice to meet you," Haruhi said, bowing a little, and Anne-Sophie gave her a smile so warm and so comforting that she forgot to be awkward. She felt they were somehow united like allies in their love for Tamaki, as though somehow it was enough for her to be able to relate to this stunningly beautiful woman who was smiling at her now as thought she owed Haruhi everything.

"I want to thank you for making my son so happy," the woman said gently. "And I want to ask… would you mind terribly if I came with you?"

"Not at all," Haruhi assured her with a smile. "I'm sure he'd love to see you as soon as possible."

"My car is still out front," Yuzuru said helpfully, giving Haruhi a little push. "Now go on you two. Bring Tamaki back. After all, it would be no good for him to have to run away from his own party."

Anne-Sophie clasped Haruhi's hand in hers and together they hurried for the door, for the sake of the one person they both loved the most.


	46. Chapter 46

_One chapter left after this one! ^^ Also, I posted a link to the fanart contest info in my profile... in the links section! If anyone's interested in participating, they can check it out._

_And... my sister finally got an FFN account! She's one of my favorite authors, and so I'm excited to see what she puts up. Her username is KupKakeChan, and you guys should add her to your author alerts so when she gets some stuff posted, you'll know. She has mad, mad skills XD sometimes it makes me jealous.  
_

_

* * *

_

It didn't seem to Haruhi that the car could move nearly fast enough, and she leaned forward on her seat and stared hard out the window as the scenery flew by. It seemed they would never reach the airport, as though they were trapped in an eternity of travel but they never got any closer.

"Can you go a little faster?" she asked the driver, and he shook his head.

"We're already going over the speed limit as it is," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Haruhi said with a worried sigh, sitting back in her seat. She smoothed out her dress and looked out the window again. Anne-Sophie patted her on the shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," she assured her in that soft voice of hers, touched by the lightness of a French accent. The accent was stronger than Tamaki's, but her voice had the same lilt to it as his. It hadn't occurred to her that it was an accent that made Tamaki talk in that particular and unmistakable way of his, and it was mildly fascinating to realize. "We are going to catch him."

"Your Japanese is very good," Haruhi told her, and Anne-Sophie smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "It was horrible when I met Yuzuru. He taught me how to speak it well… and not like a foreigner." she laughed, a tinkling sound like a small bell. "He was always the best teacher."

"So you two have known each other for a long time?" Haruhi asked her, hoping she wasn't being rude or nosy.

"Yes, we have. Since I was about your age, I suppose. How old are you, Haruhi?" she asked.

"I'm sixteen," Haruhi told her, and Anne-Sophie smiled again, looking both fond and reminiscent.

"I was just a bit older than you, then. And he was so charming… and older. It was impossible to resist him. He looked quite a bit like Tamaki in those days. He may have gotten his hair and eyes from me, but most of his face is his father's. I'm sorry… I must be boring you with all my reminiscing."

"No, you're not," Haruhi told her sincerely. "I like hearing about Tamaki." There was something fascinating about hearing this information about him, like she was probing into the sense of who he was without him even knowing.

Anne-Sophie smiled warmly at her. "I'm happy my Tamaki found someone like you. And Yuzuru told me that you've even given him a home when he had nowhere to go. I'm sure he's grateful, and so am I."

Haruhi smiled awkwardly, not entirely sure what to say. "I'm… glad you approve of us being together, then."

"I certainly do," Anne-Sophie looked wistful. "It's so nice to see young love get a chance to bloom. And you know that Tamaki is very serious… Yuzuru tells me that Tamaki told his grandmother that he plans to marry you."

Haruhi blushed a bit, surprised. "He said that?" she asked. She wasn't sure whether to be worried by the fact that Tamaki was already thinking of marriage or touched deeply by his devotion. What won over was a bizarre combination and she found herself smiling at the fact that marriage really didn't sound so bad… in the future, of course.

"He did," Anne-Sophie confirmed. More pleased than she wanted to admit, Haruhi looked out the window and smiled. The car sped forward, but still not fast enough for her, and it felt like eternity was passing. They weren't headed for the standard airport Haruhi had expected; they were headed for a private airport where wealthy citizens kept their private planes. Apparently Tamaki was taking his back to France, which was a bit relieving to say the least, since it would make it much easier to find him.

"I didn't realize it'd be so far away," she remarked as they raced along busy roads, quiet country lanes, residential drives. Within Haruhi's heart she could feel the pulse of the rush, the throbbing need to reach him, the desire to be close to him again and this time not let him go.

"We're nearly there," Anne-Sophie assured her. "I came back to Japan with Yuzuru in his plane, so I remember vaguely where it is."

"I can't believe your son has his own plane," Haruhi mused, and Anne-Sophie laughed a little.

"Knowing his personality, are you really so surprised?" she asked, and Haruhi had to think on it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I suppose not," she admitted. "He loves excess. He likes everything to be over-the-top… not that I'm insulting him. I love your son a lot, Anne-Sophie-san," Haruhi said, feeling a bit awkward that she didn't really know what to call her, and the woman giggled.

"No need to be so formal," she said. "And besides, my name sounds so strange with the honorifics, anyway. Just Anne-Sophie will be perfectly fine."

"Alright," Haruhi agreed, and watched the landscape flash impatiently by again until Yuzuru's sleek black limousine turned a corner and was let through iron gates to the airport.

"Yuzuru-sama called ahead," the driver told them, turning around for just a brief moment. "We have clearance to drive out onto the tarmac."

"Thank you," Anne-Sophie told him with a little bow that looked odd while she was sitting down. The driver nodded and guided the gleaming vehicle around the sumptuous building where affluent-looking people filed in and out and around the back, where the stark emptiness of the landing strips was broken by planes large and small, plain and emblazoned with family crests, all glossy in the bright sun. They drove among planes, giving the machines a wide berth, Haruhi squinting out the now open window for the plane they were looking for. She would recognize the Suoh crest anywhere, and seeing it marked full and clear on the side of one plane, she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Stop the car!" she said quickly, much more impatient than she meant to, and the moment the engine quieted ten yards from the plane she tore open her door and leaped onto the asphalt, tripping just slightly on her dress as she did so. Out in the blinding sunlight, with the breeze whipping at her hair, she caught sight of the familiar blonde figure as it turned to board the plane, back hunched a bit in remorse. Almost immediately she was running toward him, moving with a certainty and a speed that she had never imagined possible, and she was sure would not have been possible if she had any different motivation.

"Tamaki!" she shouted, her feet fairly flying, and up on the steps to the plane Tamaki turned, his face full of surprise, and he stood stock still for a moment. When she reached the steps he moved, coming down them to meet her at the bottom, looking like the didn't quite believe she was there.

"Haruhi?" he asked softly, his hair slightly awry in the breeze that came off of the open field. He stared at her with all the tenderness she loved, all the affection she expected.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, breathing hard from running. "You go and try to leave the country again, this time without even saying goodbye? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," Tamaki looked wilted, and his hand reached out to touch her hair. "I wanted to say goodbye but I knew that-"

"That I wouldn't let you leave?" Haruhi asked, and he nodded with a faint smile, gazing into her eyes. "Tamaki, you never, ever have to run away from me. I know your grandmother convinced you that you weren't needed here and that you were being a burden on me and my father-"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki began, but she shook her head.

"But that isn't true. You could never, ever be a burden to me, Tamaki. I love you more than anything in the world, and I know I've never been the best with expressing all that, but it doesn't really matter now. Even if she told you you aren't needed here… you are. Your club needs you… and I need you."

"Haruhi…" he said softly, his eyes moist as he stared at her. Without warning he lunged forward and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Haruhi… I…" he was too choked up to speak and he simply held her for a moment, rocking her a bit. "But I have to leave. My grandmother told me my time in Japan was finished."

"But she was wrong. Your grandmother has a lot more to say to you when we get back to the school, Tamaki," it occurred to her that during this entire meeting the honorific had been dropped from his name. She wondered if he minded. But somehow at this moment she couldn't think of him as her senpai. She could only think of him as Tamaki, her lover and her friend and the one person who could make her crazy and happy all at once, who could change her perceptions and her opinions without even trying, who could make her glimpse a world she had only dreamed of before she met him. "And it's time for you to come home."

"But I'm not supposed to remain in Japan any longer," Tamaki said helplessly, and for a moment Haruhi felt like she was really losing him. She clung to him powerlessly like a child and refused to let go.

"Please don't leave," she said softly, her voice small and barely recognizable by her own ears, so full of wretchedness. She normally never resorted to begging, but at this moment nothing was beneath her. For just that brief moment she felt like a little girl again beside her mother's hospital bed. "Please… please don't leave."

"Haruhi…" he didn't seem to know how to react to this strange side of her. Almost immediately she felt awkward at the fact that she had been begging him so pathetically.

"Just come back with me, Tamaki. We can get in the car and we can go to the school together and we'll get everything sorted out," Haruhi swallowed, realizing she was being childish, and she took a moment to gather herself before she could speak again. "Your grandmother has some things she wants to say to you. And your father finally stood up to her. Things are going to be different, I promise."

Tamaki blinked in surprise. "He really… did that?"

"He did. And he did it because he was so moved by the strength you showed when you did it before."

"Wow…" Tamaki was surprised beyond words, and Haruhi took the chance.

"So, because of all that, there are some things you need to do, aren't there? Like congratulate him? Like hear what your grandmother has to say?" she spoke firmly, with a levelheadedness she didn't really feel at the moment.

Something in her sureness seemed to speak to Tamaki, and he nodded a bit. "I suppose you're right…" he admitted, shuffling his feet a little. When she was sure she wasn't going to lose him, Haruhi glared at him furiously, the fearful desperation crumbling away. For a moment it had felt like she was going to lose him, and now that it was gone, the world looked whole again. "I suppose I can't really leave now, given the circumstances…"

"What were you thinking?" she asked him. "Are you crazy? Running off and leaving on your birthday…" she was faintly angry, but it was impossible to stay that way when he smiling at her the way he was, with kindness and tenderness and that infuriating knowledge of how he could affect her that he had had since the moment they met.

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you," he said humbly, but somehow Haruhi didn't believe him. Somehow she could tell he was thrilled at her riding in like a white knight to save him yet again, like some kind of bizarre female prince charming from a backward fairy tale. It was the second time she had intercepted him as he tried to leave, and twice was enough.

"Do you have some sort of fetish for running off for France at the worst possible moment?" Haruhi asked, and Tamaki laughed, kissing her forehead. "Because if so, it stops now. I'm not going to spend my whole life running after you when you get a wild hair to go taking off, you know."

"But if you had to to keep me, you would," he whispered, his eyes narrow. "And I know it." Haruhi grumbled a little in reply and Tamaki giggled, pulling her closer against his chest and kissing her lips with an almost bold tenderness. "I'm sorry I made you so grumpy by running off."

"You don't have to apologize," Haruhi told him. "Your grandmother mislead you, even if she was doing it for honorable reasons. When someone makes you feel unwanted, it's natural to want to run away from that feeling, isn't it?"

"You shouldn't be so practical," Tamaki said, grinning with his eyes full of glitter. "You came for me when I felt alone and stopped me from making a mistake, and now we can always be together. That's all that matters."

"You're very chipper for someone who was so depressed this morning and who was leaving the country a few minutes ago," Haruhi pointed out, and Tamaki laughed again.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, kissing both her cheeks in quick succession. He paused for a moment to stare deeply into her eyes, and for the millionth time when she was close to him, Haruhi experienced the world dissolving around them and standing still. All at once he crushed his lips to hers, with a power and passion that pleased as much as startled her. "Thank you," he whispered when he had finished, gently adjusting the clip in her hair. Haruhi was rendered speechless, so she supposed it was as good a time as any for Anne-Sophie, who had made her way over to them during their kiss, to clear her throat.

"Tamaki…" she whispered, and slowly Tamaki looked up to rest his eyes on her, mouth agape as he stared, almost as though he couldn't believe he was really seeing her. She looked very small and very delicate in her pale pink dress, its brilliant satin reflecting the sun in molten glow. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Maman?" he whispered softly, his voice trembling just a bit. Haruhi stepped back to let them have their space and for a moment Tamaki simply stood still, his eyes and his hands trembling, and then the moment of silence was broken and he launched himself forward into her arms. "Maman!"

Almost immediately they were embracing and she was standing on tiptoe and kissing his cheek and then they were speaking in rapid French that was too fast for Haruhi to understand, even if some of the few phrases she knew had been in it. She had never heard French spoken by the French themselves, and there was a beauty to it that she could barely fathom. The two talked animatedly together, gesturing and laughing in the bright sun. It was strange to see them side by side, these two people who looked so startlingly alike. Tamaki's eyes were brimming with tears but Haruhi knew they were from happiness, and she could only stand and watch them with a smile.

The two talked for a few minutes before Tamaki turned back toward Haruhi, his cheeks flushed from the sun and the joy. "You brought her here?" he asked her, smiling so widely it looked like his face might break, and Haruhi smiled back.

"Your father did, actually," she told him, and Tamaki ruffled her hair.

"Maman told me that it was your idea. Dad never would have done it if you hadn't pushed him. So thank you, Haruhi. I know if it weren't for you, she wouldn't be here with me right now."

Haruhi wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this, so she simply stood on tiptoe to kiss his mouth briefly, feeling a little strange doing so in front of his mother. "You deserve to be happy."

"And I am," Tamaki assured her, smiling into her eyes. "I've never been so happy."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Yuzuru's driver called from the car. "But it's nearly two o'clock."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tamaki asked with a wink at Haruhi, taking her hand. She stared up at him in wonder, at the determined expression on his face. "We've got a duet to play."


	47. Chapter 47

_:cries: I can't believe this is the last chapter. This fic has been the focus of my creative energy for almost a year, and I don't know what I'll do without it. I'll write more fics, but I'll miss this one. It's been quite an experience. I want to thank all of you guys for reading and or reviewing. Your heartfelt comments and the fact that you could stick with this story for so long even when it got boring or it got sad has really made me happy for all these months. I think, because of all you guys' feedback, that my writing has had a chance to improve, so I want to say thank you, really. I appreciate it so much! I love all of you, even if we don't know each other well enough for that XD I love you anyway.  
_

_Anyway, don't forget to listen to Taylor Swift's "Crazier" while you read this chapter (especially toward the ending paragraphs X3) because it really adds something. Oh, that song. And this is the chapter that gives away the real meaning of the title XD it's not really... piano related, even though that works too. Double meanings, right?  
_

_And also, don't forget about the fanart contest (the link is in my profile).  
_

_Now get out there and 'ship TamaHaru... hard XD  
_

* * *

At the end of the northern hallway, on the top floor of the south wing, the door opened to a crowd of guests who had been hustled in from the central salon, all waiting patiently. A great number of them applauded when they saw Haruhi and Anne-Sophie enter with the missing prince between them, and there was a feeling of bright festivity in the air. Tamaki had stopped to change into his outfit for the party before they came to the music room, and he looked rather dashing in a cream-colored suit with a pale pink undershirt and a tie made of the same patterned satin as Haruhi's dress. They matched perfectly and were an odd spectacle.

"There are a lot more people here than I expected," he said happily, squeezing her hand a bit.

"Most of them are here because it's your birthday," Haruhi told him. "Though I guess the fact that there's a ball going on helped too. Happy birthday."

Tamaki laughed and bent to kiss her gently on the lips and then together they walked farther into the music room, Tamaki greeting guests with all the bursting joy and politeness that had gotten him a seventy percent request rate.

"Tamaki," came a voice beside them, and Haruhi caught sight of Shizue standing and looking like she wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"Grandmother," Tamaki said, smiling. "You made it. I'm glad you came." the fact that he could be so kind to the person who had nearly driven him out of the country was surprising, but it simply reminded Haruhi why it was that she loved him so much.

"I want to apologize…" Shizue said. It was surprising to watch the old woman swallow her pride, and Tamaki looked as astonished as Haruhi felt. "All of these years, I've been cold to you to try and make you a strong person who could handle anything, and somewhere in between I lost sight of how to treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Tamaki said gently, smiling. "I know you never really meant it when you said harsh things to me."

"But I feel I do need to," Shizue told him. "I feel I've made your life too hard. When you left the family, I fully expected you to come back. I didn't think for a moment it would get far enough that you would have nowhere to go. And when I drove you out of the country… I did so so that you could see your mother, but it was wrong of me to fill your head with lies to make you leave. I suppose I have not been very honorable."

Tamaki's eyes were moist, and Haruhi wondered if he was actually going to cry. The joy she could feel radiating from him was almost enough to blind her, and she couldn't stop smiling. "I forgive you," he said softly.

"There are going to be some changes," Shizue said in a businesslike manner. "At the soonest possible convenience you are to move into mansion number one. Your father made it clear to me that your mother will be joining you. He has also made it clear that you are to succeed the Suoh family after his time as head is over, so we will begin your training for the future as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Tamaki didn't look like he knew what to do himself, and to his credit he held it together quite well, without screaming and jumping in circles and tackling anyone. Instead he bowed low and gentlemanly, a hand to his chest. "But… I know how much you care about the image of the Suoh family, Grandmother. Are you alright with someone like me… being head of the family?" the word 'illegitimate' wasn't spoken but it was there.

"It's not my decision to make," Shizue said, sounding a little put out by her sudden lack of authority. "It is your father's, as head of the family. And besides, despite your birth, I admire your strong sense of will. You follow your own morals when those around you reject them, and I think that is exactly the kind of person that should be running the family."

Tamaki had remained so calm before, but now tears were streaming down his cheeks and he leaped forward to embrace his grandmother. She looked more than a bit irritated but she put up with it, silent and bothered. "You're proud of me!" he shouted before letting her go and smiling mildly. "I always knew someday you would be proud of me." he bowed again and then turned to his father, who was waiting patiently beside his mother. "Thank you," he said simply with a smile.

"Why are you thanking me?" Yuzuru asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"For sticking up for me," Tamaki grinned. "And for fixing all your past mistakes."

"I'd do it again, you know," Yuzuru said, ruffling his son's hair and then pulling him forward to hug him fiercely. And then Tamaki was being embraced by both of his parents at once and he was smiling warmly, laughing with joy and contentment and crying just a little. Haruhi stood back and watched with a sense of almost crushing satisfaction, seeing Tamaki so happy and knowing that finally, finally, things were the way they were supposed to be.

"I don't mean to interrupt such a touching moment," Kyouya said finally, stepping out of the crowd. "But it's after two o'clock and I believe you're late for a piano recital, Tamaki."

The blonde stepped out of his parents' arms a little reluctantly and turned to Haruhi, smiling. "Are you ready?" he asked, and she nodded. Tamaki took her arm and led her over to the piano as Kyouya announced they were about to begin and people gathered on the closest velvet couches and chairs, forming a crowd around the piano. Tamaki lifted the seat of the bench and pulled out the piece they would be playing from the stack of music inside before sitting down and beckoning for Haruhi to join him. It was a familiar sight, seeing him sitting on the bench and patting them empty space beside him for her, and she smiled and sat beside him.

There seemed to be no fitting words that they could say to initiate the event, and so Tamaki smiled at Haruhi and she smiled back, feeling like she could take on the world with him by her side, and almost as though they knew each other's thoughts, together they began to play. They crashed into the piece with all the passion he had taught her to play with, and Haruhi played the familiar part that she had spent weeks perfecting with more skill than she had expected before a crowd, her fingers moving to shape the notes easily, almost automatically, as though she had been doing it for years.

Tamaki's part, which she had never heard played at the same time, wove through hers in just the right places, creating a cheerful melody that was perfectly in tune and pleasant to the ear. The part she had chosen was a bit more mellow than his, a bit calmer and more serious. His was a bit louder, a bit faster, a bit more out of control. It was crazy and too fast and not at all serious, but somehow, though the two parts of the song were so wholly different, they laced together in perfect harmony and beauty. There was something almost spiritual about playing this piece with Tamaki, as though their souls were interconnected in the music. She could feel them in the song somehow, as though the notes were words that she spoke desperately, yearningly, and his answered with a warm purity assuring her of all things she questioned. The finale was fast and intoxicating, their parts growing more and more enthused as they crashed together toward the ceiling and then fell, fell, ending together on a perfectly harmonious chord and then fading slowly into nothingness.

Applause rippled around them, and Tamaki looked excited as he smiled down at her tenderly. They stood from the bench and Tamaki took her hand, and together they bowed to the crowd. It was a strange but somehow exhilarating feeling, and though the thunder of applause wracked music room three, Haruhi could barely hear it; Tamaki was smiling at her, and she back at him. Their eyes connected and blocked out the rest of the world.

The doors to the central courtyard opened to the party, and inside the guests filed, laughing and talking and filling the air with merriment. Delicate music rose through the air from the orchestra that was positioned by the doors, and the whole effect was a bright elegance that was infectious. Tamaki held fast to Haruhi's hand as they sampled the dishes, gazed with the customers at the cherry blossoms that were full and fragrant and filled the spring air with their innocent perfume. Haruhi tasted fancy tuna for the first time and the world seemed to stop spinning for just a moment as Tamaki pressed it past her lips.

"What do you think?" he asked happily, watching her chew with all the joy and hope that she had harbored for this moment over the past year. The taste seemed to spread out through her entire body, and it was a nearly zen experience.

"It's amazing," she told him, and he whooped a little in excitement, having Kyouya snap a photograph to commemorate the occasion. He snuggled close and they smiled for the camera, simply happy to be together.

As they enjoyed the ball and worked, many people approached them for warm and happy conversation; Shima, Momoka and Kazukiyo, Kasanoda, far into the afternoon. In her rather fitted dress, Haruhi was sure that her secret had become apparent at this point, but few people mentioned it and she couldn't really bring herself to care anymore. As it was the event of his birthday, everyone seemed to have something kind to say to Tamaki, even Renge, who told him he "wasn't such a phony after all." They made small talk with customers, fulfilling their obligations as hosts together, and after a time Tamaki turned to Haruhi and gazed at her alone, bringing both her hands up to his lips.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked her gently, pulling her toward him in the air that smelled of cherry blossoms and heavy white lilacs in full bloom.

"Don't we have an obligation to our guests?" she asked, and Tamaki smiled.

"You're such a host," he said with a soft chuckle. "They can wait for a few minutes, can't they? Come and dance with me and forget about everything else for a little while."

"Yeah, go on, Haruhi," Hikaru said rather mischievously, and Haruhi rolled her eyes. Suddenly they were surrounded and Haruhi had no idea where the five had some from at all, but somehow they were there. They had a nasty habit of sneaking up on her.

"What could it hurt?" Kaoru asked, and Kyouya nodded.

"You _have_ been working very hard tonight," he agreed. "You deserve some time off."

"Take some time to unwind," Mori instructed.

"We'll take care of the guests!" Hunny promised, giving her a little push toward Tamaki.

"Ah!" she gasped, stumbling, and Tamaki caught her and kissed her hard, his eyes narrowing as they gazed a little too intimately into hers, making her feel safe and vulnerable and loved all at once.

"Come and dance with me, princess," he whispered, his lips just barely apart from hers. "And I'll show you a world you've never even imagined." It usually irritated her when Tamaki used his host charm on her, but tonight she supposed she could make an exception. Almost immediately her resolve was shattered as easily as the vase that had brought them all together, and Haruhi sighed. It was impossible for her to refuse him and she let him take her hand and lead her to the cleared area of the courtyard where couples were dancing, close and slow to the sensuous throb of the orchestra's melody. Tamaki's hand crept gently to her waist, his other hand taking one of hers, and carefully she placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance, twirling easily through the perfumed air.

"I want to thank you," Tamaki told her, pulling her a bit closer. "For everything you've done for me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, and Tamaki's eyes sparkled at her, his expression deep but still happy.

"Well for one, I know you had all of these white lilacs planted for me. But more importantly, you made me feel better when I was lonely, you gave me a home when I didn't have one, you loved me more than I've ever felt I've been loved before, and you made it possible for my mother to be here today. You've changed my life in a lot of ways, Haruhi, and I don't even think you know it."

"But you've changed my life, too," she told him, and he looked puzzled. "You've shown me how to feel passion and make me have fun even when I think it's pointless. You've challenged me and made my world a little bigger every day and most of all… you've shown me what it was like to really love someone."

"And you've shown me the same," Tamaki said, kissing her gently on the temple and drawing her a little closer. "Because I love you very much."

They danced in silence for a few minutes, Haruhi occasionally stepping on Tamaki's feet, him laughing at her clumsiness, and both generally enjoying their closeness. It was an almost magical feeling to be here with him this way, like something out of a fairy tale. But, if this was a fairy tale, Haruhi mused, it was a very strange one indeed, and one she wouldn't rewrite for the world.

"I'm happy you get to take over the family," Haruhi said finally, and Tamaki smiled. "I know it's something that's very important to you."

"I'm glad too, but it means I don't get to live with you anymore," Tamaki replied, looking a little sad. "I'm going to miss it."

"You can still come over," Haruhi reminded him. "Whenever you want. You can keep your key and as long as it's not the middle of the night you can come and see me."

"I'd like that," Tamaki said with a smile. "But if you don't think Ranka-san would mind… could I live with you for just a little while longer?"

Haruhi sighed, but she was not really annoyed. "Well alright," she replied in a businesslike way. "I guess you staying for a little longer couldn't hurt. But then it's straight to the main mansion with you, okay?"

"Alright," Tamaki agreed, kissing her hand. "I'll be good, I promise."

"I doubt that," Haruhi muttered, and Tamaki laughed, twirling her in a circle and then pulling her closer to his chest, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered over the sound of the orchestra, her heart doing cartwheels in a way that used to scare her, and Tamaki's already soft eyes softened even further as he pecked her lips, his hand on her waist squeezing her gently.

"I love you too," he replied, resting his forehead against hers, and Haruhi could feel the strength of those words and the feeling they expressed somehow as clearly from him as if he was shouting the things his heart was thinking. The strength of this love that Haruhi felt throbbing warmly in her heart made her smile, and he smiled back with all the gentleness she loved in him, telling her without words that this was the start of forever.

As they danced together in that sunlit courtyard amid the scent of cherry blossoms and the sight of all their friends, the song their hearts played together struck up a deeper chord and made them smile at each other, gentle and loving and absolutely happy for the first time. Because though their heart song would reach crescendo many more times in the future; on the day of their wedding, after the birth of their first child, on their fiftieth anniversary, even now, young as they were, it was loud and clear. The song rose up between them and into the sunny blue sky, filled with promises and with the whisper that tomorrow would be even better. It was warm and it was loving and it was a melody that would carry on for the rest of their lives in all its strength…

This perfect duet they played together.

**The End**


End file.
